JCS Afterworld
by Stina1
Summary: JCS- fic. God wants his favourite play be performed again. But when it turns out that Mary has been reborn again and doesn`t remember anything, complications are ahead. *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JCS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice.  
  
Author`s Note: I don`t wanna hurt the spiritual feelings of anyone, I just  
  
tried to have a bit fun. Please don`t take it too serious!  
  
And please, please, PLEASE read and tell me what you  
  
think of it! Thank you.(  
  
  
  
JCS - AFTERWORLD  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
Something`s happening in Afterworld. A man, wrapped up in golden gleam, is floating down to something we could call ground. Actually it`s nothing firm, nothing airy either; indeed it`s not existent, or only existent like an idea. But since the human brain has some troubles to imagine something, that exists and doesn`t exist at the same time, just think of a stage without walls all around. That`s roughly, what you would see, if you saw anything.  
  
The man shakes his locks and golden dust splashes away. He strides along the path, followed by another man, who hardly keeps up with him trying to involve him into a talk. Suddenly the blonde man turns around and asks his follower: "Do I know you?"  
  
His follower is confused. "Of course you know me."  
  
More men appear on stage. Wherefrom? Who cares? It`s not important for the story.  
  
"I was your second favourite disciple, Jesus!"  
  
The man with golden locks -let`s call him Jesus, for that`s his name- raises one eyebrow. "Oh yes? Then you must be the one who denied me. Three times."  
  
Peter sighs: "Come on, Jesus! It`s been at least 2000 years ago."  
  
Still arguing they pass two disciples.  
  
Jacobus, an unrepossessing disciple, who seems to be much too young to be a member of the group, seems to be amazed. He turns to the wiry, hectic Simon, whose yellow hair -no, you don`t call this colour blonde, do you?- could be used as a weapon, and asks: "The second favourite? Who was the first? Ah yes, I remember, Mary was his favourite."  
  
Simon shakes his prickly head so vehemently, that Jacobus steps backwards afraid of being stabbed by the hair. (Not that it mattered - after all they`re already dead or at least they`re not living.)  
  
Simon can`t suppress a grin, when he answers: "No, Judas was his favourite."  
  
Jacobus, our innocent little minor, is stunned: "Judas?"  
  
Simon leans his head towards Jacobus and whispers something into his ear. Jacobus blushes, and Simon bursts out in uncontrolled laughter.  
  
"But don`t tell M." he sais.  
  
Suddenly the ground before the stage opens and a man climbs on stage. He`s covered with soot and a tongue of fire licks behind him. He wipes the soot away and the fire withdraws.  
  
Jacobus and Simon approach him. Jacobus stares admiring at this face. "Oh my, Judas, what a tan!"  
  
Judas grins. "It`s quite hot there."  
  
From underneath a moaning female voice howls: "Juuuuudaaaas!"  
  
Judas turns around and looks down into the hole: "This wasn`t my idea, Luzi! The old man has been calling."  
  
Simon approaches Judas grinning meaningfully. "If it`s too bad down there, I`d love to exchange my place to yours."  
  
Judas smirks ironically. "I bet you would. But actually it`s not bad. You just shouldn`t make Luzi fly into a rage. That could turn out very hot."  
  
In the meanwhile Peter and Jesus have joined the grouup, and Judas and Jesus see each other for the first time since a while.  
  
Judas smiles friendly. "Hey JC!"  
  
Jesus, who`s in a puting mood today, hisses: "Don´t call me like this!"  
  
Judas smile deepens. "Come on, don`t tell me you`re still mad at me!"  
  
"Mad at you?" Jesus snorts. "Why should I be mad at you? After all you only traded me to the priests and got me crucified."  
  
"And you?" Judas gets a bit upset, too. "Because of you I hanged myself and now I have to suffer infernal...."  
  
Someone growls from beneath the ground.  
  
"Don`t growl, Luzi." Judas tells the floor. "You know, I love you, dear."  
  
Then he turns to the others. "So, can anyone tell me what the old man wants this time?"  
  
"I think he`s bored." Jacobus tries to explain.  
  
Judas shrugs. "So what?"  
  
Peter sighs. "He wants to see a liveperformance of his grand masterpiece, the exodus."  
  
"The what?" Simon looks confused.  
  
"The exodus, you blockhead!" Jesus replies amazingly rude for the bringer of peace and understanding.  
  
No sign of realization is to be seen on Simon`s face. Jesus sighs frustrated.  
  
"Moses - leading the isrealitans - out of egypt. Have you ever read the book that made you famous?"  
  
"Well, the real Moses was a loser in acting." Peter continues. "So the old man wants someone with persuasive power - Charlton Heston."  
  
Jacobus is a bit confused. "But he`s still alive."  
  
"Yes," Simon replies. "He constantly sends him ideas, inspirations, makes him play with all these weapons, but he doesn`t get the hints."  
  
"Yeah, when it comes to weapons, you know it all." Jesus sais sarcastically.  
  
"So, it`s our turn again?" Judas asks.  
  
"Jip." Peter answers shortly.  
  
"Well, where`s Mary?" Judas looks around. "If I`m right, she was with us the last time, was she not?"  
  
Jesus shrugs. "I haven`t seen her for a while."  
  
"It`s always the same." Judas sighs. "I told you, don`t drag women with you along. They need to much time! And now we have to wait for her again. Hell, I want to get home soon! I just managed to light the fireside, and it`s thursday, you know, Luzi`s free day, and Azrael is somewhere down on earth doing his job." He adds with a meaningful smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A gong rings out. God appears trying to be an old man, a baby and a burning bush at the same time. Finally he comes to an agreement with himself and stays a man, about 50 years old, with glasses, but without beard. He starts speaking with resounding voice. "MY CHILDREN!"  
  
Simon groans: "Oh boy, could you please lower the volume?"  
  
God clears his throat. "My children." He looks questioning around. Peter nods. "That`s better."  
  
"The time has come once more..." God continues, but inerrupts himself, when he notices Jesus whispering with Jacobus.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, my son?" God asks friendly.  
  
Jesus shrugs. "Let`s make it short, okay? You want a gala performance, and we are here."  
  
God takes a closer look at his son and suddenly frowns. "Jesus! What is this in your ear? An earring? Take it away!" he sais in strict tone.  
  
Jesus sighs. "It`s just jewellery, dad!"  
  
God stays intransigent. "No, I overlooked this slip with you know who...." He quickly turns around, pointing his finger at Judas, and bursts out: "Stop grinning, Judas!" Judas tries desperately to get serious again, but his eyes sparkle with amusement. God stares at him, then turns to Jesus again. "Get this earring out!" he demands, and Jesus obeyes reluctantly. God looks very content and a benevolent smile appears on his face again.  
  
"So," he continues with softer voice. "where`s Mary?"  
  
"I don`t know." Jesus shrugs. "Well, can I ask you something? Could we change the story a bit? Leave out the end maybe?"  
  
"Leave out the end?" God stares at his favourite son, as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Yes." Jesus nods. "I don`t want to be crucified again. That hurts!"  
  
God groans in frustration. "Please stop whimpering! Can`t you do me a little favour?"  
  
Judas taps his feet impatiently. "Could we start now, please?"  
  
A wide smirk appears on Simon`s face. "Devil`s darling wants to get to bed." Judas glares at him and if looks could kill and Simon wasn`t already dead, he would have suffered a very painful death now.  
  
God looks strictly at Simon and Judas, obviously considering to say something, but then he only sighs and asks again. "Where`s Mary? Mary?"  
  
Mary doesn`t appear. God calls again: "HS!" Nothing happens; not even the holy spirit appears. God`s face gets unhealthily red. "HS, IF YOU DON`T APPEAR IMMEDIATELY,..."  
  
A smoke cloud materializes and turns out to be a chains-smoking holy spirit. God frowns disapprovingly. "Didn`t you say you wanted to stop smoking? However, where`s Mary?"  
  
The holy spirit puts out the cigarettes and pretends to be unknowing. "Mary?" he echoes.  
  
"Yes, Mary," Judas throws in. "you know, this woman who always chased Jesus with her ointments and massages, keeping him away from doing his job."  
  
"Ah come on." Jesus defends her. "She wasn`t that bad. And I had a really supple skin then."  
  
"Yeah," Judas smirks condescending. "like a baby."  
  
Jesus looks arrowheads at him and opens his mouth to give an appropriate answer, but God makes an imperious gesture. "Stop arguing!" he demands. "Immediately!" he adds strictly, when he sees Jesus open up his mouth again. Then he turns to the holy spirit again,w ho tries to hide behind Peter. "HS! Where is Mary?" he asks annoyed.  
  
The holy spirit squirms in embarrassment. "Ah boss, well, there has been made a mistake."  
  
God stares unbelievingly at the shimmering silhouette. "A mistake?"  
  
The holy spirit sighs. "Someone sent her down to earth again."  
  
Thunderclouds appear on the divine forehead and God`s eyes throw lightenings at the holy spirit, who can dodge them in the nick of time.  
  
"DID`NT I SAY IT CLEARLY?" God`s voice thunders and the human will surely have to complain about yet another thunderstorm down on earth.  
  
"ALL WHO PARTICIPATED IN THIS STORY DON`T NEED TO LIVE ANOTHER LIFE. THEY ARE REDEEMED!"  
  
"More or less." Simon dares to whisper, but quickly gets silent, when God shoots a warning look into his direction.  
  
Judas stamps his foot into the ground. "Shit!" he bursts out almost as angry as God himself. "Do we really need her? I mean JC will be curcified without her, won`t he?"  
  
"I don`t want to be crucified again." Jesus sais with whining voice. "Can`t we talk about it?"  
  
God ignores him and turns to Judas. "She`s the only woman in the group after all." He sighs. "And you know Luzi can get very furiated, if she suspects us neglecting the female sex."  
  
Judas smirks. "Well, I`m sure I`d find a way to calm her." He sais quietly.  
  
"So," God tells the holy spirit. "Get Mary here!"  
  
The holy spirit widens his eyes. "But....!"  
  
"I don`t care how you do it." God persists. "Just get her here!"  
  
Within a second the h oly spirit dematerializes again and leaves a waiting group behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter looks around obiously searching something.  
  
„What`s wrong, Peter?" Jacobus asks him.  
  
„I wonder where the others may be. After all we were 12."  
  
„The others are unable to come. Their application for leave of absence has been allowed." Jesus answers.  
  
„The lucky ones!" Judas whispers.  
  
Suddenly HG materializes, having a very confused woman in tow. The men look at her with widened eyes; finally Jacobus breaks the silence. „Who is she?" he asks.  
  
God smiles. „Mary of course."  
  
„She changed a lot." Peter sais.  
  
Simon gasps. „Where`s the rest of her skirt?"  
  
„And what happened to her hair?" Jacobus murmurs.  
  
„It`s been cut I would assume." Judas smiles and raps Jesus on the shoulder. „I think I like this fashion, don´t you?"  
  
Jesus shoots him a devastating glance. „You`re disgusting!"  
  
„Why?" Judas blinks innocently. „At least this skirtlength spares a lot of cloth."  
  
Five pair of eyes stare at Mary, or at least at the woman that once were Mary. She is tall and slim like the Mary they all have known. But her lightbrown hair has been cut to chinlength and the colour of her eyes isn`t brown, but a very clear green. She`s wearing an expensive costume whose skirt ends shortly under her knees.  
  
„Okay, the zoo is closing now." She sais with firm, clear voice, revealing that she`s used to assert herself, but noone takes notice of her words.  
  
„The show is over" she starts a second attempt, but again there`s no reaction.  
  
„Okay, folks, I also have eyes, not only legs." She sais approaching Simon holding his chin up, so he has to look into her face. The others follow his example; all, except one man with short dark hair.  
  
She heads towards him and tries to lift his chin, but he grabs her hands.  
  
„Hey, didn`t you hear? I have eyes."  
  
Judas grins cheekily. „Well, I enjoyed the sight."  
  
She scrutinizes him from his head to his toes, staring intensely at his tight trousers. „Yes, I think I could live with this sight, too."  
  
„Okay, remis." Judas laughs looking up again, and she turns to the other men.  
  
„So who are you?" she asks.  
  
Jesus steps forward. „These are Jacobus, Simon, Peter, Judas and I am..."  
  
„Wait!" she raises her hand and smirks ironically. „You must be Jesus. I should have recognized you. These golden locks, these baby-blue-eyes..." She laughs out loudly. „And I am Mary Magdalene, right?"  
  
„You remember?" Jacobus asks surprised.  
  
She stares at him and continues almost choked by her giggling. „Well, this was funny! But now I want to get back to the party. Stephen? I know that you set it up. You can show your face now. I`ve seen you through."  
  
„Who`s Steppen?" Jesus wants to know, but noone takes notice of him.  
  
Peter approaches the woman. „But you`re really Mary." He sais slowly.  
  
„The joke was funny, indeed. But it`s enough now." She replies.  
  
„Who`s Stephen?" Jesus repeats, and again he`s ignored.  
  
Jacobus steps beside Peter and nods. „It`s nice to see you again, Mary."  
  
She stares unbelievingly at them and steps backwards, when she sees the seriousness in their eyes. „Oh my, you guys really believe this? Well, I`m sorry to say it, but you need help. You`re mad."  
  
„I always said that." Judas murmurs.  
  
„WHO THE HELL IS STEPHEN?" Jesus suddenly bursts out. The woman turns to him. „Calm down, everything`s alright, yes, everything`s fine." She tries to soothe him. „Stephen is my boyfriend and we`re going to get married next month."  
  
Jesus` eyes darken for a moment, before the normal blue clearness returns to them. „So I suppose I should congratulate you."  
  
She smiles. „ Thank you."  
  
„And you really don`t remember me, I mean you don`t remember that you were Mary?" Jesus asks quietly.  
  
„No, I don`t, because I`m not Mary." She replies firmly. „I`m Olivia Glenda Carter, an actress."  
  
„An actress?" Simon echoes.  
  
HG approaches them. „She wanted to have a job that is similiar to her last."  
  
All glance at HG, desperately trying to see the meaning of his words; suddenly Judas laughs out. „Oh my!" he gasps. „I never realized that she has had a sense of humour. To compare an actress to an..."  
  
"Shut up, Judas" Jesus snaps out, finally hit by a flash of understanding.  
  
„After all both are pretending to..."  
  
„I said you should be quiet!" Jesus glares at him.  
  
„HG;" God interferes. „I think you should explain to Mary, what has happened and why she`s here."  
  
HG nodds obediently and pulls Olivia to a corner talking to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Judas, Jesus, Mary, Simon, Peter, Pilate, Herod, Caiaphas, and Annas don`t belong to me.  
  
Actually not even God, Luzifer and Asrael are my  
  
invention.  
  
  
  
The disciples watch the holy spirit talk to the woman. From time to time she frowns, smirks, and raises one eyebrow or two. Finally the lesson ends and she walks towards the group. Silently she looks at each man, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
„Okay," she sais. „He told me the story," she points back to the holy spirit who sits down on the comfortable chair next to God, both watching what happens on stage. Olivia continues. „Not that the story`s totally unknown to me; however he told me, that I am supposed to play Mary."  
  
„But..." Jacobus starts and is immediately interrupted by Olivia.  
  
„Yes, I know." She sighs. „I`m Mary Magdalene. Sure."  
  
„So you are Peter?" she looks at Peter. „Well, aren`t you the door opener of the almighty? What if someone`s knocking on heaven`s door now?"  
  
A concerned frown grows on God`s forehead and with an imperious gesture he sends the Holy Spirit away, who unwillingly dissolves in a mumbling cloud.  
  
„And you are Simon, the weapon`s maniac?" she walks over to Simon, who hecticly tries to hide a knife behind his back. Her glance meets Jacobus. „And you are? I`m sorry I don`t think I`ve ever heard of you." Jacobus` smile disappears, he seems to get smaller than he naturally is, his shoulders sink down and he looks shyly to the ground.  
  
„He`s been the youngest disciple and probably the only one who understood what I`ve been trying to say." Jesus approaches them. „At least he didn`t denied me, he didn`t tried to put up a war with the Romans every time I turned my back on him." He stares at Simon who replies his glance with the innocence of an axemurder. „But we had a chance. We could have won. We could have erased this scum from the face of earth. We could have extinguished this unspeakable language, could have spared myriads of pupils this horror." His blue eyes gleam with excitement and triumph. „And in the end we won. Your way has been much more destroying than every weapon could ever be. Ha! Where are the Romans now? Who speaks this poor substitue of a language now? Noone. Almost all places of the world have been freed from the evil that is Latin, all except one country, where it`s still used as an instrument to torture poor innocent children." He seems to notice Jesus for the first time since he started his speech. A pleading expression appears in his eyes. „Could we go to Germany? We could bring them your message of love and peace, Jesus, it will shatter them completely."  
  
Olivia`s eyes get big, she steps backwards, till she almost touches Judas` shoulder and whispers to him: „Is he dangerous?"  
  
Judas smirks. „Not really."  
  
Jesus shoots Simon a contemptuous glance and turns to Judas and Oliva. „And furthermore" he continues accusingly. „Jacobus never ran to the priests to betray me and get me crucified."  
  
Judas rolls his eyes. „Oh Jesus, it was funny the first time you said it, but after 2 000 years of repeating the same old phrase, it starts losing effect. Oh my, you KNEW what would happen, you`re the son of God after all. Don`t tell me it has been such a big surprise ."  
  
Jesus steps closer towards Judas, murderous fury glittering in his eyes. Judas raises his hands smirking ironically. „What are you gonna do now, sweet Jesus, bringer of love and peace and cheesecake?"  
  
Olivia who`s been struggling hard to suppress her giggle, suddenly bursts out in uncontrolled laughter. „This is too muchl." She is gasping. „Oh dear, if I tell this crazy dream anyone,..."  
  
Jesus turns to her, his glance softening immediately and sais seriously: „It`s not a dream, Mary."  
  
Olivia sets her arms akimbo and looks strictly at the blond guy before her. „I am not Mary Magdalene." Seeing the disappointed expression in his eyes she shrugs her shoulders and sighs. „Okay, once again. I`m ...."  
  
„Olivia. Take a closer look, she hasn`t got the touch of resemblance with Mary. Mary was soft and caring and feminine." Judas` dark eyes sparkle mischieviously.  
  
„Right. I have no resemblance with..." Olivia starts absentminded, then the words get through to her and she swings round to stare into Judas ironical smirk. „Have I not? What does that mean?" She glares at Judas. „I`m not feminine? Just because I don`t get on my knees to worship the floor beyond your feet. Who do you think you are?" She pauses a moment. „Ah, yes, how could I forget? You are the chosen ones, the son of God, his followers, and not to forget the living pattern of every baddie Hollywood created ever since."  
  
Judas raises one eyebrow and smiles amused. „They say, everyone loves a baddie."  
  
Oliva`s smirks ironically. „I`m glad you don`t cling to chliches."  
  
Judas leans forward, cups her chin and looks deeply into a pair of rounded green eyes. „And do you love baddies?" he whispers enticingly.  
  
Something from deep inside growls. Olivia steps backwards taking a startled look around. „What`s that?"  
  
„That means trouble for someone." Jesus gloats at Judas. Judas returns his glance, a broad smile on his face. „I love trouble." He leans forward and kisses Olivia gently on the cheek. Suddenly the floor before the stage hisses, bubbles, cracks and then explodes with a big bang. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Judas, Jesus, Mary, Simon, Peter, Pilate, Herodes, Caiaphas, and Annas don`t belong to me.  
  
Actually not even God, Luzifer and Asrael are my  
  
invention.  
  
  
  
A thick column of smoke rises from beneath the floor covering the stage with biting dust. As the dust clears all eyes are directed at the slim figure of a woman who`s jumping lithely on stage. Her flowing hair reaches down to her waist, a few red hot strands plaited in her jet black hair give the impression as if tongues of fire licked at her head. She rushes towards Olivia glaring at her, her eyes glowing like two pieces of black coal. „Don`t touch my man!" she spits out.  
  
„It`s okay, Luzi." Judas reaches out and touches her hand. „I was only teasing." His lips curl into a charming smile. Luzi looks longingly into his dark sparkling eyes, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into an ardent kiss. „But don`t forget where you belong, baby." She whispers hoarsely.  
  
„Luzi! I`m pleased to see you." God stands up and greets her politely, while his eyes show clearly that he`s anything but pleased. Luzi turns round, and the passion disappears from her eyes giving place to icy blackness. „If you say so."  
  
„So how is Asrael doing?" God obviously tries to start a smalltalk to break the ice, and fails pitifully. Luzi scrutinizes him cooly. „You would know if you took your time and saw after your edest son now and then."  
  
A gasp is heard. „She says..." Olivia murmurs astonished.  
  
„Pst." Simon tries to pull her back to get her out of sight, but it`s too late. Luzi slowly turns round and looks at Oliva. „Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Olivia stares at her in disbelief. „You`re saying you`re Luzifer?" she asks with rounded eyes.  
  
Luzi bows to her smirking. „In the flesh."  
  
„And the angel of death, Asrael is your son?"  
  
„Well, actually he`s not just an angel of death. He`s capable of many magical tricks, he`s a master of disguise for example." Luzie`s eyes shine with motherly pride. „But yes, he`s my son and God`s, even though he seems to forget that all the time." She looks at God, who obviously feels very uncomfortable. „But I suppose he`s been too busy pampering his darling." She glares at Jesus.  
  
„If Asrael did what he was told to, just one time..." God starts to defend himself, but his voice fades away helplessly when his gaze meets Luzie`s, whose eyes litereally spit fire. „Oh yes, and Jesus-darling let them nail him on your cross so voluntarily and has fulfilled your wishes so obediently." She smirked mockingly. „If I remember our meeting in the desert...." she breaks off and looks over to Jesus, who obviously has lost something, for he studies the floor very eagerly.  
  
„Hey, what does that mean?" Judas grabs her wrist and swings her round, dark fire flaring in his eyes.  
  
„Don`t be jealous, darling." Luzi gets on her toes and kisses his lips softly. „I was only teasing." She smiles cheekily.  
  
„You want to tell me that you and God...?" Olivia frowns, obviously she has blacked out a while ago, trying to digest this information. „But you`re the fallen angel."  
  
Luzi sighs, forcing herself to take her eyes from Judas and looks at Olivia. „Well, if someone falls, there`s mostly someone who`s been pushing her, don`t you think?"  
  
Olivia gasps. „What do you mean?"  
  
Luzi rolls her eyes. „Oh my, Mary, you have never been a fast thinker."  
  
Simon looks surprised at Luzi. „How do you know?"  
  
„Rumours spread quickly, sweetheart, escpecially since my son is responisble for birth and death." She laughs quietly and turns to Olivia again. „Yes, God and me had a relationship, it went fine till this bitch appeared. Mary! A human female." She spits out contemptuously. „God set his eyes on her and developed the fix idea she should be the mother of his beloved son, the saviour of the world." She smiles bitterly. „It must have been her blond hair and her skyblue eyes, made her seem so innocent."  
  
Peter and Jacobus, who are still there, but have been some kind of silent watchers, exchange a surprised glance.  
  
„Blond?" Olivia is as surprised as the other.  
  
„Yes, blond." Luzi nods. „Or what do you think where Jesus has got his golden locks and heavenly blue eyes from?" she asks running her fingers slightly through Jesus hair. „Believe me, he hasn`t got much from his father. So, my beloved husband, partner, whoever you may call him; I`m sure he would prefer to be called the almighty, what definitely is jsut a dream. I know mightier ones." She adds blinking maliciously at Judas, who struggles not to drown in his own grin.  
  
„However," Luzi tries to focus on the subject again. „He had a little affair with this lovely human maid."  
  
„But" Olivia throws in. „I thought the holy spirit? She was a virgin after all."  
  
Luzi stares at her; for a moment it`s absolutely silent, then she breaks out in bloodcrudling laughter, in which all except Olivia join, even the Would-Be-Almighty stifles a giggle.  
  
„Ah, that`s what they tell you, isn`t it?" Luzi wipes a tear out of her eyes. „I can`t believe it people have believed THAT for all these years. My dear Mary, could you explain me how a virgin could bear a child?"  
  
„It`s a miracle." Olivia replies with uncertain voice, as she hears how foolishly it sounds in her ears.  
  
„Yes, indeed." Judas smirks. „That would be a miracle."  
  
„No, I must disappoint you. It was a normal lousy love affair, and God suddenly thought I wasn`t good enough anymore and replaced the lock of heaven`s door. I was told by the Holy Spirit that I should stay away from him, his mistress and his beloved son and in exchange I would get the control over the underworld. And the gentleman didn`t even manage to tell me himself. But well I`m quite happy with the situation now." She throws Judas an amorous look. „I got the best I could hope for."  
  
Olivia follows her look smiling dreamily. „Yes, I can see that." She looks yearningly at Judas, who`s smiling contently, baptised in such nice attention. Luzi immediately narrows her eyes and focuses on Olivia. „I think I will stay here and watch the show." She sais slowly. 


	6. Part 6

Luzi jumps off stage and sits down on a seat not too close to God. Their eyes meet for a short moment, then both fold their arms and look into opposite directions. Silence spreads. Jacobus steps from one foot onto the other, obviously feeling uncomfortable; Peter clears his throat several times without saying a word. Simon tries to balance a blade on his finger without getting hurt; an occupation that takes his complete power of concentration. Jesus keeps his eyes fixed on the floor, trying to avoid his father`s or Luzi`s glance. Judas stares intensely at Olivia, letting his scrutinizing look wander over her slim figure up to her face; Shadows flash across his face, give place to an almost hilarious expression and change back to the old known frowning look. She returns his stare smiling and his brows arch in confusion, his dark eyes bore into hers, obviously searching for something, for a sign of Mary?  
  
Finally Olivia breaks the silence. „I won`t run away. You can spare something to stare at for later."  
  
Judas shakes his head forcing the thoughtful expression out of his face and smirks ironically. „What makes you think I would want to?"  
  
Olivia throws her haid back and smoothes down her short skirt. „I`m not pretty?" she sighs pretending to be hurt. „I wish men would appreciate me for my body rather than for my brain." She blinks playfully and a broad grin spreads on Judas face. „You mean you actually learned how to use it?" His smile gets a naughty touch. „I know that you know how to use your body." Olivia pokes out her tongue as him. „Touché." Then she turns to the others. „So what are we gonna do now? Shouldn`t we begin, so we can all go home soon?"  
  
Jesus steps forward, a glimmer of hope lightening up his blue eyes. „So you now believe you are Mary?"  
  
Olivia sighs resigned. „No; but I`m an actress after all; so I can play her."  
  
„But..." Jesus starts, and is interrupted by Judas who`s surprsingly calm and serious. „Let her be. She will play Mary, and that should be enough."  
  
„No, she is Mary, she is my Mary." Jesus persists stubbornly.  
  
„God damn it, Jesus! Are you braindead?" Judas suddenly bursts out and all heads turn to him in surprise and even something that looks very similiar to fear. The disciples can remember all too well his unpredictable temper and his fits of rage that freaked the hell out of them a few thousand years back in time. Only Simon doesn`t notice, he has stabbed himself with the blade and tries to wish away a few drops of blood from his hand.  
  
„She is Olivia Glenda Carter, she leads a new life, she lives in a different time, she is a completely different person now!" Judas flashes at Jesus, whose light eyes are wide with surprise.  
  
„And she is not your Mary." Judas mutters under his breath.  
  
Suddenly clapping fills the room and an icy voice sneers: „What a dramatic scene! Just like in old days, Judas!"  
  
All turn round to see whom the voice belongs to; Jesus and Judas step instinctively forwards hiding Olivia behind their backs.  
  
A bald man with pale eyes, dressed in a swinging black robe, steps slowly closer, behind him a man in a smoking minces, while a huge man in leather pierces the environment with sinister gaze.  
  
„Roman!" a voice hisses.  
  
„Simon, my friend!" The pale-eyed man spreads his arms open wide, what makes him look rather like a bat than a priest, and a false smile contorts his face. „So much hate! So much energy!" he turns round. „He would have made a big career. Such a shame, he didn`t chose better, isn`t it, Pilate?"  
  
The leather-dressed man tries to spears Simon with his look, and Simon throws crystalclear blue arrowheads at the Roman.  
  
„Well, well," Annas continues affably. „But at least someone made the right choice." He smiles at Judas with eyes as innocent and harmless like razorsharp knives in the hand of a mad murderer. Judas` facial expressions hardens and his dark eyes flash with pure hate at Annas.  
  
„C´mon,C`mon, let`s be friends, civilized." The man in smoking moves his hands affectedly trying to appease the opponents. Annas turns his head lightly and shoots him a warning glance, but he obviously doesn`t notice. „We`re here to play. A performance, a theatre piece, a musical." He applauds giggling childishly. „Isn`t it WONDERFUL" he sais through his nose in singsong.  
  
„Herodes!" Annas snarls sharply and Herodes voice fades away in the middle of his sentence, his open mouth giving him the look of an overdressed carp.  
  
Annas turns to the disciples again and smiles slyly at Jesus.  
  
„Jesus, I am overjoyed."  
  
Jacobus steps forwards. „That´s not your line."  
  
Annas doesn`t even make the effort of turning his head to him, and keeps on staring at Jesus. „Oh, someone must have taught the child to speak." He sais sweetly like acid and passes Jesus.  
  
„And who is this here?" he extends his hand towards Olivia, but Judas pulls her vehemently back.  
  
„Stay away from her!" Jesus and Judas hiss unanimously.  
  
„This is Olivia." Peter sais with his low calm voice trying to reduce the tension. Annas focuses his almost transparent eyes on Olivia and laughs without a trace of humour. „Olivia? Fine, if you say so." His look wanders over to Judas and Jesus. „So the triangle is rejoined in heavenly bliss. I just want to know for how long?" his voice trails off.  
  
„What do you want to say?" Judas barks roughly.  
  
„History, my dear Judas," Annas continues. „history tends to repeat itself." 


	7. Part 7

God clears his throat. „Where is Kaiaphas?"  
  
Annas turns round and looks at the two figures in the audience. His pale blue eyes lock with Luzi`s black, then he lowers his head before God. „Kaiaphas, isn`t feeling well, my lord." He sais humbly, a wily smile gliding across his motionless face.  
  
„Oh," God looks concerned. „I hope it`s nothing serious."  
  
„No, mylord." Annas replies. „He must have eaten something wrong. But if you demand it, I`ll go and have a look at him."  
  
„Yes, please do this. And send him my regards." God nodds friendly towards Annas who immediately turns round and stuts with swinging robe towards the exit. All breathe a sigh of relief and relax visibly after Annas has left.  
  
„Okay." God gets up. „I think we`ve had enough of prologue now. We begin."  
  
Herodes claps his hands in anticipation. „I`m so excited. This could be the big breakthrough, the chance I`ve been waiting for all these years. Ah, now they`ll all see that I have quality, starquality. I will be a SUPERSTAR. And the groupies will all come to me." He smiles foolishly obviously having reached his own personal heaven.  
  
„Well, Herodes" God sais. „Actually you have to go off stage now. Your scene is set at the end of the play."  
  
Herodes pouts. „That`s not fair. I`m a star. I can`t deprive all my devoted fans of the chance of adoring me."  
  
Simon points into the empty audience. „See, Herodes, all your fans are already here." His blue eyes gleam brightly.  
  
Herodes shoots him a disapproving glance. „I think you won`t get no autograph, Simon." Then he throws his head back, shaking his locks, what would have been more impressive, if he actually had locks, and prances towards the end of stage. He throws the dark silent Roman a look over his shoulder hissing: „Do you come, Pilate? If I remember it right, your scene is at the end, too." Then he trips the stairs down from stage to the audience, and sits down in the second row; Pilate follows him with brisk movements and stands silently in a corner.  
  
„Good. So my dear children, let`s begin with he show." God sits down on his seat and smiles contently.  
  
The disciples exchange confused glances. „How do we begin?" Jacobus whispers.  
  
„Don`t look at me." Olivia replies. „I`m new."  
  
„Well, maybe we could begin with a chorus." Peter suggests. „What do you say?" He looks around.  
  
„Chorus sounds okay to me." Simon smiles. „It reminds me of the good old days when I was with the Zealotes. We used to sit around the campfire, playing guitar and singing these wonderful songs about how we would erase the Romans. Ah it was such a great time, so carefree and peaceful!" his blue eyes get a dreamy expression.  
  
„Oh God, please, let`s begin quickly, or he will never stop raving about the golden days with the Zealotes. Gosh, I really wish he had stayed with them." Judas rolls his eyes.  
  
„Okay, so we`ll sing a chorus." Jesus picks up the thread.  
  
„I don`t think you should be involved." Peter throws in.  
  
„Why not?" Jesus lips tremble and his blue eyes begin to swim. „I have been your leader after all. You can`t leave me out."  
  
Olivia steps towards him and strokes his hair softly. „I think you and Judas can`t sing the chorus because you`re protagonist and antagonist."  
  
„What brings us to the questions who´s who?" Judas sais dryly. „I`m fed up with beeing the bad guy."  
  
„But you..." Jesus rebels.  
  
„I know, I know, I was the one who betrayed you by trading you to the priests, and it`s all my fault that you`ve been crucified." Judas drones in monotone voice and sighs. „I think we`ve already discussed this topic."  
  
„Do you always have to be the centre of attention?" Simon suddenly bursts out and glares furiously at Judas. „We were talking about what chorus we schould begin with and of course you had to lead the attention back to you." He literally steams with anger  
  
Judas smirks contemptuously. „Are you jealous, Simon? That I have this natural charisma and you have only prickle hair?"  
  
Simon narrows his flashing blue eyes and stares into Judas brown that are sparkling with amusement. „At least I have hair."  
  
Judas sighs. „Go and play with your weapons."  
  
Simon obviously considers to jump upon Judas and knock him to the ground, but before he can make a move, Jesus steps in the middle and for the first time he really resembles with the image the Christian world has of their leader. His golden locks flow in soft waves upon his shoulders and his blue eyes gleam with calmness and security, when he opens his arms and touches Simon`s and Judas `heads with his hands. He smiles softly and speaks with tender, but firm voice. „Don`t argue!" Simon and Judas look at him and get silent immediately; The angry flash vanishes from Simon`s eyes and in Judas eyes, that sparkled with irony just a moment ago, softness grows. Even Olivia stares at Jesus, an unbelieving gleam in her eyes. „It`s him." She whispers almost reverently. Jesus moves down his hands and the flowing magic disappears.  
  
„Okay," Peter sais. „let`s simply begin, and we`ll see if it`s right."  
  
The others nodd, and prepare themselves for the singing, while Jesus and Judas stay a bit in the background.  
  
Enticing music fills the air and one after one the disciple`s mouthes form the words. „Salve regina mater misericordia. Vita ducedo et spes nostra. Salve, salve regina Peron."  
  
„Stop." Jacobus interrupts the chorus. „I don`t think we ever called Jesus Peron? Did we?"  
  
Peter looks confused. „No, what did we sing?"  
  
Olivia sighs. „it`s from a musical, called „Evita", dealing with the life of Eva Peron, an Argentine heroine."  
  
„How did it come to our minds? And why the hell is it in Latin?" Simon obviously must have had one or two encounters with this language before, at least he takes it`s mere existence as a personal affront.  
  
„I think," Olivia starts pensively. „it`s just because the musicals have been written by the same composer."  
  
„Composer?" Jacobus frowns. „I thought he was the creator of this." He looks over to God who smiles benevolently. „Yes, I have created it, this is my story; but what`s the worth of a story if it isn`t told? So I inspired this English man and he did a fantastic job with it." His eyes darken. „But I am not responsible for this train-thing. And now please go on."  
  
A humming rhythm electrifies the air and their bodies begin to move in a state of trance. „Dies irae kyriae, libera me, domine. Dies irae kyriae, requiem me, domine. Carpe noctem, carpe noctem. Sancta nox, sancta nox, libera me, domina, libera me domina." God shows a determined gesture and the music stops. Luzi looks annoyed at him. „That was good. Why did you make it stop?"  
  
God looks at her strictly. „Was that your idea? You know I don`t allow this satanic melodies in my house. Enjoy the night – I really don`t want to have vampires here. They always bring chaos and don`t even clean the mess they make. Okay," his voice gets softer again. „I think we can leave out the starting chorus. Let`s simply begin with the first solo." 


	8. chapter 8

Jesus takes up posture, preparing to start singing. He erects his shoulders, inhales the air and holds his breath, when God continues: „Would you be so kind to begin, Judas?"  
  
The held air escapes Jesus` mouth with a sharp sound: „Judas?" He looks confused and anything but amused; an unhealthy red grows on his cheeks. „Judas?" He is struggling for inner balance. „Why he? I should sing first. I`m the star after all."  
  
Judas snorts. „That`s exactly the attitude, that got us in trouble, Jesus. You were supposed to be human. You were not supposed to run around telling everyone that you are the king of the world, particularly not the Romans."  
  
„But he never did." Olivia throws in.  
  
„What?" She suddenly feels pierced by a pair of questioning blue and thoughtful brown eyes.  
  
„Well," she walks across the stage in slow pace. „The theologists say that Jesus actually never said he was the messiah."  
  
„I can`t believe anyone could ever forget this." Simon murmurs.  
  
„What do you mean?" Olivia stops before Simon, twisting a strand absentminded around her finger.  
  
„Jesus has been telling us day and night, that he was the long expected messiah." Simon explains.  
  
„Till he showed up, I didn`t even know I expected one." Judas sais sarcastically.  
  
„But in the bible..." Olivia looks confused, as another dogma gets shattered before her eyes.  
  
Judas sighs feeling his patience getting thinner and thinner. „The bible is his book." He points at Jesus without looking into his direction. „They had to make clear that he was the most soft, caring, pure, modest man the world would ever see. But sometimes someone who appears to be the walking image of peace and sympathy is just weak and a little bit naive." He adds maliciously.  
  
„You`re unfair." Jesus complains. „The masses cheered at me. They loved me."  
  
„Yay." Judas replies sarcastically. „They loved you so much, that it killed you in the end."  
  
„But not this time." Jesus sais under his breath.  
  
„What do you mean?" Simon steps curiously closer.  
  
Jesus smiles broadly. „I don`t intend to be killed this time."  
  
„You didn`t intend to be killed the last time either." Judas murmurs.  
  
Simon`s blue eyes lighten up with excitement. „Do you have a plan, Jesus?"  
  
„Yes, indeed I have." Jesus nodds friendly at him. „Who sais the story has to take the same way it did the last time?"  
  
Judas raises his eyebrows, his brown eyes looking concerned at Jesus. „What are you going to do?"  
  
Peter and Jacobus, having become curious, step closer. Jesus, bathing in this long missed attention, throws his locks back and shows a smile, that`s brightness competes with the sunshine itself.  
  
„I won`t make the mistakes I did then." He proclaims in solemn tone  
  
„Hallelujah," Judas smirks ironically. „He has found the ultimate solution to every problem. He just won`t make any mistakes anymore. Amen."  
  
„It will work." Jesus sais firmly and looks at Judas. „Peter won`t deny me and you won`t betray me."  
  
Roaring applause from the disciples resounds; Judas stares at the group in disbelief, raises his hands and turns to Olivia. „And now you know, dear Olivia," he sais with acid irony. „Why these people are called sheeps. Like a group of sheeps they only need a wether who roars loudly, and they`ll follow him straight across the edge." 


	9. chapter 9

Suddenly a rock beat fills the air.  
  
MY MIND IS CLEARER NOW. AT LAST ALL TOO WELL I CAN SEE WHERE WE ALL SOON WILL BE:  
  
Judas steps towards Olivia and forces her to look into Jesus` direction, who`s surrounded by his eagerly listening disciples.  
  
IF YOU STRIP AWAY THE MYTH FROM THE MAN, YOU WILL SEE WHERE WE ALL SOON WILL BE.  
  
Then he walks over to the group and shoves Simon and Jacobus not too softly aside ignoring the annoyed glance Simon is shooting him.  
  
JESUS! YOU`VE STARTED TO BELIEVE THE THINGS THEY SAY OF YOU. YOU REALLY DO BELIEVE THIS TALK OF GOD IS TRUE.  
  
Jacobus shouts out trying helplessly to be louder than the deafening guitar: „But he is, he is God."  
  
AND ALL THE GOOD YOU`VE DONE WILL SOON GET SWEPT AWAY. YOU`VE BEGUN TO MATTER MORE THAN THE THINGS YOU SAY.  
  
Jesus looks upset at Judas and passes him by, making Judas sing even more emphatically.  
  
LISTEN JESUS, I DON`T LIKE WHAT I SEE: ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU LISTEN TO ME.  
  
He touches Jesus shoulder, maybe he thinks that his voice would get more easily through to Jesus, if he touched him. But he is wrong. For once his voice can`t be overheard and secondly not even the son of God listens through his shoulder; like any man he doesn`t listen at all .  
  
AND REMEMBER I`VE BEEN YOUR RIGHT- HAND MAN ALL ALONG:  
  
Jesus doesn`t take notice of Judas and simply walks over to Olivia. „Don`t listen to him." He sighs. „He`s always been so pessimistic about everything."  
  
YOU HAVE SET THEM ALL ON FIRE.  
  
THEY THINK THEY`VE FOUND THE NEW MESSIAH  
  
AND THEY`LL HURT YOU  
  
WHEN THEY FIND THEY`RE WRONG:  
  
The disciples exchange confused glances. „But he is the messiah." Peter sais. „Everyone knows that."  
  
Judas runs over to Jesus and tugs him almost violently away from Olivia, piercing him with his dark eyes, as if he wanted to hypnotize him.  
  
I REMEMBER WHEN THIS WHOLE THING BEGAN.  
  
NO TALK OF GOD THEN, WE CALLED YOU A MAN:  
  
Jesus folds his arms; he obviously doesn`t feel particularly flattered to be seen just as a man. After all he is the son of God, and he doesn`t like to be underestimated.  
  
AND BELIEVE ME MY ADMIRATION FOR YOU HASN`T DIED:  
  
Judas tries to appease Jesus, to take away the sharpness from his words, but Jesus apparently doesn`t listen to him, as he has never done. If he had, the whole story may have taken another direction, who knows?  
  
BUT EVERY WORD YOU SAY TODAY  
  
GETS TWISTED ROUND SOME OTHER WAY  
  
AND THEY`LL HURT YOU  
  
IF THEY THINK YOU`VE LIED.  
  
Judas sighs. He hates to admit it, but in one point Annas has been right: History tends to repeat itself.  
  
NAZARETH YOUR FAMOUS SON SHOULD HAVE STAYED THE GREAT UNKNOWN  
  
LIKE HIS FATHER CARVING WOOD HE`D HAVE MADE GOOD  
  
TABLE CHAIR AND OAKEN CHEST  
  
WOULD HAVE SUITED JESUS BEST HE`D HAVE CAUSED NOBODY HARM NO ONE ALARM  
  
Judas smirks ironically. Of course he knows that Jesus would never have been able to stay unknown, not then and not now. Jesus always has been drawn to the fire like a moth to the light, just wanting to bath in the attention of an admiring devoted audience, completely unaware that the flashlight would burn him.  
  
Jesus turns his back on Judas wanting to go back to his disciples, but Judas grips his arm tand glares at him.  
  
LISTEN JESUS, DO YOU CARE FOR YOUR RACE?  
  
DON`T YOU SEE WE MUST KEEP IN OUR PLACE?  
  
WE ARE OCCUPIED  
  
HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HOW PUT DOWN WE ARE  
  
AND OUR CONQUERORS OBJECT TO ANOTHER NOISY SECT AND THEY`LL CRUSH US IF WE GO TOO FAR.  
  
He looks down into the audience and his blazing eyes meet Pilate`s sinister gaze.  
  
IF WE GO TOO FAR.  
  
No movement is to be seen on the Roman`s expressionsless face, he just returns Judas glance with his hard and silent stare. And for a moment the past stands before all disciple`s eyes, as if there hasn`t been an ocean of 2000 years between then and now.  
  
But after a few seconds the cold breath of an old destiny vanishes into the air and the disciples surround Jesus again, smiling and dancing around him.  
  
Judas shakes his head; he simply doesn`t understand how Jesus would let it happen all again.  
  
LISTEN JESUS TO THE WARNING I GIVE  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I WANT US TO LIVE:  
  
BUT IT`S SAD TO SEE OUR CHANCES WEAKENING WITH EVERY HOUR.  
  
He watches sceptically the high spirited men who surround their idol with an enthusiasm and unconditional adoration, you would think only groupies of a popstar would be able to provide; and only if they`re already brainwashed by the steady never changing monotone beats or totally dizzy by the missing oxygene in a much too crowded, much too small, much too stuffy concerthall.  
  
ALL YOUR FOLLOWERS ARE BLIND  
  
TOO MUCH HEAVEN ON THEIR MINDS  
  
IT WAS BEAUTIFUL BUT NOW IT`S SOUR.  
  
Jacobus approaches him, a look of pure confusion on his face. „What`s your problem? Calm down."  
  
Judas ignores him and as he begins circling the group; Simon is watching him vigilantly; he keeps his gaze fixed on Judas` handsome face an expression of clear disgust glittering in his blue eyes.  
  
LISTEN JESUS TO THE WARNING I GIVE  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I WANT US TO LIVE  
  
SO LISTEN  
  
I JUST WANT TO LIVE  
  
IT`S ALL GONE SOUR.  
  
When Judas has ended, silence sinks down like a thick curtain. But suddenly an adoring whistle is heard. „This is MY Judas." Luzi jumps onto stage, runs over to Judas, wraps her arms around him, presses close agianst him and covers his face with enthusiastic kisses, so Judas has some troubles to detach. „Let me breathe, darling. I need some air." He gives her a cheeky smile.  
  
„You were WONDERFUL!" Luzi beams, pride and passion shining in her black eyes.  
  
„Luzi," God calls strictly. „I don´t think it`s usual that the audience storms onto stage while the play is still going."  
  
„Okay, okay." Luzi returns to her seat. „I try to keep this in mind." She devours Judas with her eyes. „But isn`t he brilliant? He is soooo passionate!" she sighs dreamily.  
  
Someone coughs slightly. „It wasn´t so bad." Herodes admits unwillingly. „But it lacks style, elegance." He squirms uncomfortably. „Judas, honey, that was okay for the beginning, but it`s so brooding, so dark. What do you think, we could dress you in something more sparkling the next time? And please try to spread a bit happiness. The audience wants to enjoy the show, we don`t want to make them cry. And Judas," Herodes looks into the air, obviously looking for the right words to express something unpleasant in the most pleasant way; but when no appropriate word flies over to him, he just takes the word that springs instantly to his mind. „What`s with these weird sounds you produce, this screeching and squeaking? We`ll have to work on this. You sound as if you`re in pain."  
  
All people stare incredulously at Herodes – could a living or unliving person really be THAT dumb? Suddenly Pilate opens his mouth for the very first time since he appeared. „You`re an idiot, Herod." He growls gutturaly.  
  
Herod swings round, staring in surprise and shock at the huge Roman. He opens his mouth, shuts it again, opens it up, and then presses his lips firmly together, deciding that it`s probably not such a brilliant idea to argue with a man whose eyes he can only see if he climbs upon a latter. So he just folds his arms and turns away looking peeved in another direction. 


	10. chapter 10

„Okay," God nodds towards his private theatre troup. „Please continue, my dears."  
  
Jesus looks at Olivia. „Shall I help you with the words?" Olivia gives him a friendly smile. „I think I know the story, and the words will come to my mind, when I need them."  
  
„That`s exactly the way I used to preach." Jesus returns her smile.  
  
„Maybe this was the problem." Judas approaches them staring at Jesus who squirms under Judas`intense gaze. „You`d have managed better, if you`d had it planned." Judas adds quietly, then he turns to Olivia and his dark eyes sparkle vividly. „I`m really looking forward to this scene. I always thought I had too few scenes with Mary." He grins cheekily and a light red flushes over Olivia`s cheeks.  
  
„I think your scene is at the end of the song," Jesus steps between the two building a human wall. „so you can leave us alone for the moment." He smiles slightly, but a wary expression remains in his eyes.  
  
Judas grins almost diabolically. „Well, Jesus, your memory fails you. Mary hasn`t been in this scene from the beginning herself. She better comes with me so you can focus on getting upset over your disciples. Not that this would be so difficult." He adds maliciously and reaises his hand, when he sees Jesus open his mouth. „Ah, don`t worry, I`ll tell her all she has to know about the scene." With these words he reaches for Olivia`s hand and pulls her into a corner of the stage half hidden behind a big column so that noone from the audience can see them.  
  
„I don`t like this." Luzi complains worried. „They should stay in sight."  
  
„Ah Luzi," God tries to calm her. „it´s not their scene, at least not at the beginning, so they shouldn`t be visible on stage."  
  
„But..." Luzi rebels.  
  
„No," God shows a determined gesture. „They can stay in the background. Besides" he adds with softer voice. „It won`t take long till they have to be on stage theirselves. So what could happen in the meantime?" he looks warmly at Luzi waiting for an answer. Luzi grubles and mumbles and finally admits grumpily: „Nothing I suppose."  
  
God smiles broadly."Good, so let`s continue."  
  
Jesus, who can see Olivia and Judas clearly, isn`t calmed himself and shoots upset glances in the direction of the two people, who whisper and giggle and obviously have an entertaining time. But before he can take any action, he`s already approached by the scanty remains of his little sext, consisting of Peter, Jacobus and Simon.  
  
They surround him singing with all their mights as if they wanted to win some competition.  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ`TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPPENING  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The disciples may be really enthusiastic, but they`re definitely not particularly inventive, repeating the same phrase over and over again.  
  
Jesus slowly gets impatient and his frustration grows even more as he looks over to Judas who leans forward and whispers something into Olivia`s ear, causing her to stifle a giggle.  
  
Jacobus and Peter look confused at each other; Jesus has missed his entrance, and so they begin a new.  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING  
  
Simon creeps behind Jesus and knocks at his right shoulder.  
  
Jesus jerks, swings round, but of course Simon has already disappeared. Jesus rolls his eyes and groans. „Simon.", when he sees the spikey haired disciple stand before him grinning happily like a boy who could fool his teacher.  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING  
  
At last Jesus seems to remember the words to sing.  
  
WHY SHOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?  
  
DON`T YOU MIND ABOUT THE FUTURE?  
  
DON`T YOU TRY TO THINK AHEAD?  
  
Well, this obviously is just an empty phrase, for who would have expected his sheeps to „think"?  
  
SAVE TOMORROW FOR TOMORROW  
  
THINK ABOUT TODAY INSTEAD.  
  
But since the disciples have been trying so hard to be louder as each other, they couldn`t hear what Jesus said, and so they start to repeat the refrain again.  
  
WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING?  
  
Jesus` blue eyes get lost in the distance and he seems to adress himself more than his disciples who expect an answer of their leader.  
  
I COULD GIVE YOU FACTS AND FIGURES  
  
GIVE YOU PLANS AND FORECASTS  
  
His glassy eyes wander over to the end of the stage where Judas and Olivia seem to have been absorbed in a mute exchange; dark eyes sinking into emerald trying to get a message through that can`t be expressed in words.  
  
EVEN TELL YOUW HERE I`M GOING  
  
A hardly visible expression of worry and sadness appears on Jesus` face, as he notices an unusual shy smile on Olivia´s face. A strand of her brown hair falls into her face and Judas raises one hand to stroke it out of her forhead.  
  
WHEN DO WE RIDE TO JERUSALEM?  
  
An impatient voice interrupts Jesus` thoughts and forces him to concentrate on stage again. Before him Simon stands, his blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm and anticipation, ready to fight against whatever.  
  
WHY SHOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?  
  
WHY ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH FIGHTING?  
  
TIMES AND FATE YOU CAN`T DEFY  
  
Jesus shouts uncontrolled at Simon who`s visibly hurt by the vehemence of his reaction. He steps backwards looking confused at Jesus.  
  
Jesus approaches him again, his blue eyes pleading for forgiveness and understanding.  
  
IF YOU KNEW THE PATH WE`RE RIDING  
  
YOU`D UNDERSTAND IT LESS THAN I  
  
His light eyes lock with Judas` dark, who immediately retreats giving Olivia a soft push into Jesus` direction. 


	11. chapter 11

Olivia throws a confused look over her shoulder, stumbles, but gets back her balance within a second and steps onto the visible part of the stage. She approaches Jesus, like she`s supposed to, strokes his hair, caresses his face and smiles devoted out of shyly lowered eyes like the caricature of a woman from this oldfashioned age Jesus and his companions were living in. She tries to throw herself into the role, tries to get a connection to Mary, apparently her elder Self. But it`s really hard to surpress the personality of an independent assertive woman of today.  
  
LET ME TRY TO COOL DOWN YOUR FACE A BIT  
  
She takes Jesus by the hand and pulls him down to sit with her on the stairs cradling him like a child in her arms.  
  
LET ME TRY TO COOL DOWN YOUR FACE A BIT:  
  
„Cool yourself, if you`re hot!" her inner voice grumbles saucily, used to fight against any sign of chauvinism.  
  
LET ME TRY TO COOL DOWN YOUR FACE A BIT  
  
LET ME TRY TO COOL DOWN YOUR FACE A BIT  
  
She sings with all her might, hoping the monotone repetition would help her getting a feeling for this devoted behaviour that feels so wrong, so strange to her.  
  
She slowly runs her fingers through Jesus` thick blonde hair and he obviously feels very comfortable with it.  
  
MARY MMH THAT IS GOOD!  
  
Neither Olivia nor Jesus notice Judas who steps out of the shadows and watches them from a distance his eyes shooting sharpened arrowheads in their direction.  
  
Jesus leans a bit forward and looks almost angry at his disciples, who are loafing about at his feet.  
  
WHILE YOU PRATTLE THROUGH YOUR SUPPER  
  
WHEN AND WHERE AND WHO AND HOW  
  
SHE ALONE HAS TRIED TO GIVE ME WHAT I NEED RIGHT HERE AND NOW.  
  
He turns his face to Olivia, and while his disciples repeat the refrain again; now it becomes instantly clear why Simon is called „Zealot": his enthusaism for these lines seems never to cease; obviuosly he`s glad that he can keep such a difficult phrase in mind and is eager to show his knowledge over and over again. Jesus` blue eyes lock with Olivia`s green, and suddenly the memory strikes Olivia like a cold gush. Mary loved Jesus! They were a couple, she remembers to have read it in a book some years ago. Olivia freezes and looks even deeper into his skyblue eyes searching for something familiar, something that strikes the same chord in her heart as it had must have stroken in Mary`s. If she really was Mary –and she slowly grew accostumed to this thought- and Mary loved the messiah, she would remember, she would fall in love with him again.  
  
„Aren`t they a lovely couple?" Luzi asks enraptured. „Oh they should stay together forever, they`re just perfect for each other. Like Romeo and Juliet, Napoleon and Josephine, Don Quichote and Dulcinea, Caesar and Kleopatra, Merlin and Morgane, Judas and me." A lurking expression appears in her black eyes, which shine like two polished iron orbs.  
  
„Whatever you say, my dear." God mumbles under his breath not daring to look at his former lover, and the lips of the deathly serious Roman curl into the slightest hint of a smirk.  
  
„Interesting choice of couples." Herod screeches through the silence. „All the men are dead."  
  
IT SEEMS TO ME A STRANGE THING MYSTIFYING  
  
Olivia looks up and sees Judas coming closer with slow movements, an inscrutable gleam in his eyes.  
  
THAT A MAN LIKE YOU CAN WAST EHIS TIME ON WOMEN OF HER KIND.  
  
He rests his hands on his knees and looks provokingly at Olivia, who stares holes into the air, trying to ignore how close he is. But when she hears his last words, she abruptly turns her head and looks in shock at him, completely forgetting that she`s in the middle of a play. An old familiar feeling of shame and humilitation rises up inside her and she clenches her fists angrily.  
  
YES I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT SHE AMUSES  
  
Judas turns away his gaze and strokes his chin, giving a dirty gesture, he obviously enjoys the diesbelief Olivia`s eyes show so clearly.  
  
BUT TO LET HER STROKE YOU; KISS YOUR HAIR  
  
IS HARDLY IN YOUR LINE  
  
He shakes his head, a mocking smile plays around his lips, and Olivia apruptly gets up, feeling the blood roaring loudly inside her ears.  
  
He seems to enjoy the role he`s playing, and he`s much too convinicing in expressing his contempt for her. But why shouldn`t he be confincing? After all this had happened some time ago, it wasn`t only a play, it wasn`t all invention, it had been true. Olivia remembers suddenly feeling a big lump inside her throat.  
  
IT`S NOT THAT I OBJEC TO HER PROFESSION  
  
He grips her wrist, pulls her a few inches closer to him and pierces her with an enigmatic look out of dark glowing eyes; a tensed silence arises, and he hesitates for about one heartbeat, before he pushes her vehemently down the stairs and turns back to Jesus.  
  
IT DOESN`T FIT IN WILL WITH WHAT YOU TEACH AND SAY  
  
But Jesus doesn`t take notice of him and walks towards Olivia who still sits on the floor staring incredulously at Judas.  
  
IT DOESN`T HELP US IF YOU´RE INCONSISTENT  
  
THEY ONLY NEED A SMALL EXCUSE TO PUT US ALL AWAY  
  
Jesus reaches Olivia and wants to help her up, but she shakes off his arms and gets up on her own, her green eyes flashing with blind rage. She throws her head back and glares at Judas who looks a bit surprised, but returns her glance with an amused expression in his eyes.  
  
WHO ARE YOU TO CRITICIZE ME?  
  
WHO ARE YOU TO DESPISE ME?  
  
All people, even the divine and those who think themselves divine hold their breath; noone points out that Olivia has changed the words.  
  
Everyone seems to feel that there`s something unbelievable happening; something that hasn`t been written in the script. But not even Luzi dares to meddle in, when Olivia heads towards Judas, her rage and the feeling of humiliation increasing with every step, burning her brain and handing her over to pure instincts –she doesn`t even know herself if it`s her own feeling or a memory of a life she had completely forgotten. She stops one step below Judas and bores her flashing green eyes into his sparkling brown.  
  
LEAVE ME LEAVE ME  
  
LET ME BE NOW  
  
Her voice almost cracks; the adrenaline shoots like posion through her veins and leaves her body shaking helplessly, but somewhere deep down in a hidden corner, where her brain still works, she knows that she won`t be able to bear this overflow of hormones for very much longer, that her nervous system will sooner or later –but probably rahter sooner- be simply short-circuited.  
  
LEAVE HER; LEAVE HER  
  
SHE`S WITH ME NOW  
  
Jesus, who suddenly is beside her, takes her hand and pulls her back, sinking his blue eyes in hers, caressing her cheek trying to calm her; slowly her agitation ceases and she tries to get back control over her still trembling body suppressing the tears that are pricking behind the back of her eyes.  
  
Jesus steps forwards and stares at Judas; an unusual irreconcilable expression hardens his eyes, telling Judas that he has overshot the mark by far.  
  
IF YOUR SLATE IS CLEAN YOU CAN THROW STONES  
  
IF YOUR SLATE IS NOT THEN LEAVE HER ALONE  
  
Judas tries to look at Olivia, but Jesus obstructs his view nailing at his place with an intransigent gaze.  
  
Judas raises one eyebrow in mild surprise. He looks down and  
  
Smirks ironically: „But I have a clean slate. You know that it´s almost impossible to get dirty in heaven and hell. Must be because of the lack of earth."  
  
Olivia detaches from Jesus and walks towards stage`s exit; Judas steps in her way looking questioningly at her; she returns the glance coldly and pulls back her hand when he tries to take it as if she was afraid his touch could hurt her even more than his words did. Of course she knows she`s acting like a silly schoolgirl, but she can`t help it, the feeling of humiliation, of contempt and rejection burns like fire inside her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. Is this the way Judas made Mary feel? Well, if she actually was Mary, there was a score she had to settle with him.  
  
But she had an advantage now, she was no longer Mary and she could return every offense; didn`t Stephen always adore her for her ready wit?  
  
So she steps forward again, forces a broad smile onto her lips and beams at Judas, using her acting skills to hide the pain inside: „I`m glad you don`t object to my profession. I wouldn`t want to scare you." She sais with slightly hoarse voice and brings her face so close to his, that her lips almost touch his, then she retreats and whispers so quietely that noone could overhear it: „You`re just a man, Judas, and I`ve had so many men before." She reaises her eyebrow, smirking naughtily. „In very many ways, you´re just one more." 


	12. chapter 12

A long silence grows; Judas and Olivia stare at each other, none wanting to be the first to break the eye contact. Then Judas smiles and moves his hands appeasingly. „Hey it`s just a play." He sais lightly.  
  
Olivia scrutinizes him and steps backwards. „Of course." She sais cooly and turns around.  
  
Judas approaches her and grabs her arm, focusing two dark eyes on her. „You know it is a play." He emphasizes. „It`s just make believe. Artistic license."  
  
Olivia shakes his arm off, but her features soften as she sighs. „It is a play now. But what about the past?"  
  
„The past?" Judas is truely surprised.  
  
„She`s talking about the way you treated her, when she was Mary." Jesus approaches both and watches Judas vigilantly.  
  
Judas frowns. „I didn`t treat her bad, did I?"  
  
„You despised her, after all you only saw the prostitute in her." Jesus is eager to help Judas` memory, whose eyes still wear the expression of highest confusion.  
  
„I don`t think so." he sais after a short break of thinking. „I just thought she was somewhat distracting. But I never hated or contempted her."  
  
„Actually it can be quite relaxing having a nice woman around. If Jesus only hadn`t been so successful in redeeming her." Simon murmurs and suddenly feels pierced by nine pair of eyes. „What?" he exclaims almost harshly while looking around and shrugs. „Don`t tell me you never thought about this!" He looks into the other disciple`s direction.  
  
„Well." Judas grins cheekily. „Someone certainly has." He sais looking meaningfully at Jesus, who blushes deeply.  
  
„Hey!" Olivia suddenly shouts. „I`m still here. Don`t talk about as me as if I wasn`t here. I mean, Mary, don`t talk about her, as if I wasn`t here...."her voice trails of and she frowns in deep confusion.  
  
Judas approaches her and cups her chin, forcing her to look into his dark sparkling eyes. „It`s all a bit confusing, isn`t it? But you´re not Mary, believe me."  
  
Jesus steps forward. „Of course she is."  
  
Judas turns to Jesus and rolls his eyes. „Please not once again. She`s not Mary. She may have been Mary a few thousand years ago, but now she`s Olivia. Do I really have to explain it again?"  
  
Jesus blue eyes flash vividly. „You said it yourself. She was Mary, and if she was Mary, Mary must be still inside her."  
  
„God, don`t make it so complicated." Judas slowly gets angry himself. „She doesn`t even remember Mary. For God`s sake."  
  
„Don`t dare to curse in the presence of the Lord, the messiah and his chosen ones!" Jesus steps threateningly nearer to Judas, who accepts the challenge and does a step towards Jesus himself, piercing him with burning brown eyes.  
  
„Don`t tell me what to do! Can`t you admit that you`re wrong, not even one time?"  
  
„I`m not." Flashing blue flames dance in Jesus eyes. „She`s Mary. She may not remember now, but she is, and she`ll remember."  
  
„She`s not Mary."  
  
„Yes, she is."  
  
„No, she`s not."  
  
„I said she is."  
  
„She is not."  
  
„I`m the messiah. Don`t mess with me!"  
  
„Your arrogance is unbearable. I really don`t see why you haven`t been murdered by your own disciples long before the Romans took notice of you. Someone should have silenced you in time." Judas bites his lip trying hard to keep himself under control, while his eyes glow with unleashed anger.  
  
„You tried your best." Jesus sais bitterly.  
  
„Yes I did. And you grew silent for a heavenly long time I heard no word from you. God this blessed silence, it was worth it, it was so much worth it." Judas eyes glisten darkly.  
  
„You really think you were the reason?" Jesus gives a short merriless laugh and and a mad spark appears in his light eyes.  
  
„God, Judas, you are so shortsighted. You always were. You didn`t even know what it was all about. You only did what you were supposed to do. Like a puppet on a string!" He giggles childishly.  
  
„Maybe I was a puppet, but you certainly weren`t my puppet master, you pampered, spoiled weakling!" Judas stares wildly at his former friend.  
  
„Judas, go and rot in hell." Jesus yells and spits out.  
  
„Be bored to death in heaven." Judas smirks contemptuously.  
  
„Hey, hey," Olivia steps between the two and lays one hand on each shoulder. „Come on, calm down, men. One could think you two were married." She laughs out and suddenly silence spreads out like a slow working poison. Then Judas turns to her and his facial expressions soften. „Well, Olivia." He sais. „You asked me about the past. To be honest I don`t remember how I treated Mary, what I did think of her or what I could possibly have had against her." He looks at Jesus, whose face slowly gets back a healthy colour, and sighs. „But it`so long ago. It doesn`t matter anymore. Let`s just forget about the past." Jesus raises his head and his blue eyes lock with Judas brown; he nodds. „Yes, Olivia," he sais quietly without looking at her. „The past is gone. It doesn`t matter anymore."  
  
A short break rises up and Olivia looks from the light haired man to the dark haired, her face wearing a pensive expression. Finally Judas breaks his eye contact with Jesus and smiles at Oliva. „Is everything alright between us two?" he asks concerned.  
  
Olivia replies his smile, but the sad expressions in her eyes reflect the heaviness she feels inside, like the shadow of something she used to feel, the shadow of a knowledge that almost had come into reach, but she couldn`t name it, and so it had vanished into oblivion again, leaving back only a shade of blue. She nodds sinking her eyes into Judas. „Yes," she whispers. „Everything`s alright now." 


	13. Chapter 13

Jesus stands a bit aside and watches Judas and Olivia thoughtfully. He frowns and tries to remember the reason for the argument he had with Judas. It was nothing, only arguing over the right name. And yet if felt like a decision about life and death. He shakes his head and sighs. But it has always been this way, Judas always has been able to drive him mad, with a word, a glance, a smirk.  
  
„Jesus!" Someone tips onto Jesus shoulder and he swings startled around to see Simon`s blue eyes.  
  
„What is it, Simon?" he asks, his friendly and calm self again. After all he has a role to play, and since everyone thinks of the messiah as a living icon of peace, understanding and love he`s only too willing to fulfil this expectation.  
  
„Well, Jesus, I have to talk to you." Simon kneads his hands, his blue eyes wandering everywhere but to Jesus` face. He obviously has no idea how to say what`s on his mind, what`s a rather unusual experience, for firstly he never has been the shy and quiet type and secondly Jesus can`t recall a time when Simon used his brain.  
  
„Come on," he sighs impatiently. „We don`t have all day." He looks nervously over to Judas and Olivia, who`ve become absorbed in a chat again. „What`s wrong, Simon?"  
  
Simon starts circling round Jesus like a tiger in a cage, stops before him, runs his hands through his spikey hair and suddenly bursts out: „Jesus, I don`t want to stay in heaven."  
  
Jesus, who has been busy to watch Judas and Olivia, frowns and swings round to look at Simon carefully. „What do you mean?" His blue eyes are full of surprise. „You don`t like it in heaven?" He smiles warmly. „Isn`t it everybody`s goal to come here?"  
  
Simon swallows. „It`s not that I have anything against heaven. Don`t get me wrong! It`s a nice and calm place to live." He sighs from deep down his chest. „I`m bored. It`s too peaceful."  
  
Jesus looks at him questioningly. „You can`t be serious. Too peaceful?"  
  
„Yes." Simon nodds vehemently, and his hair wips up and down, reminding Jesus of the spears that once have been directed on him and carefully steps backwards.  
  
„Jesus, I`ve always been a fighter." Simon explains and his blue eyes beam with excitement and enthusiasm. „I need something to fight for or fight against, whatever. I need something to keep my blood race through my veins, and heaven just isn`t the right place for me."  
  
Jesus shakes his head and smiles sadly. „Haven`t you learned anything, Simon?" he asks quietly and touches lightly Simons hair fighting the fear he could hurt his fingers. „Peace is the goal, and you have peace here."  
  
„I`m not a man of peace, I never have been and never will."  
  
„If you say you need to fight why don`t you fight against some of the angels, they are always in mood for a little game."  
  
Simon turns his head in embarrassment. „Well, I think they won`t be too eager to play, not after this little incident with Michael. But it wasn`t my fault. I told him to keep his wings BEHIND His back." He adds apologizing.  
  
Jesus shakes his head looking sternly at Simon. „What happened?"  
  
„You really didn`t hear about it? Even in hell we had a good laugh." Judas strolls closer. „Michael put an apple onto his head and Simon said he would be able to shoot it down without harming Michael`s head." Judas smirks cheekily. „Well, he didn`t hurt Michael`s head, but let`s put it this way: Michael won`t be able to fly around like a young chick the next time." His dark eyes sparkle amused.  
  
Jesus stares with open mouth at him. „He shot at Michael`s head?" he repeats disbelievingly.  
  
„Not at his head." Simon tries to defend himself, his blue eyes looking guilty. „At the apple."  
  
Jesus turns round and directs flashing blue eyes at the spikey haired disciple, the only one who could make as much trouble as the dark haired one, even though they were so different from each other. „Who on earth, and above," he shouts. „would ever think of such a nunsense?" he pierces Simon with a not particular understanding and loving look.  
  
„Schiller." Olivia mumbles from behind.  
  
„What?!" Jesus looks at her confused.  
  
Olivia steps nearer and smiles. „Friedrich Schiller, he was a German author and wrote a drama „Wilhelm Tell" with exactly this scene." She can`t supress a grin. „Myriads of parents have told their children to NOT repeat this scene. Obviously Simon has been impressed by the book." She beams at Simon.  
  
„That means he would have read it." Judas smirks ironically. „And I`m not sure he`s capable of that."  
  
Simon swings round and jumps on Judas, who slowly steps aside, so Simon tumbles and falls to the ground. Judas looks down at him „Oh Simon, sorry, I didn`t see you." His voice is baptised in irony. „Are you hurt? I hope you haven`t broken a spike."  
  
Simon throws a short contemptous look at Judas and pulls himself up, mumbling and murmuring. He approaches Jesus. „So what is it, Jesus? If we have finished this, can I go back to earth?"  
  
Jesus bites his upper lip, thinks a few moments and shakes his head. „No, I don`t think you can. Don`t forget you`re redeemed."  
  
„Bloody shit!" Simon rages uncontrolled. „What`s with Mary? Why was she allowed to go to earth? This is not fair." He stamps his foot into the ground, his blue eyes filling with tears of anger.  
  
„You know very well, dear Simon," Judas sais sweetly. „That it wasn`t Mary`s idea to be sent down again. You heard the Holy Spirit. It was a mistake. Besides they obviously only send those down on earth who don`t want to go there." He pats Simon`s back encouraging, his eyes gleaming mischouvisly. „Seems you don`t deserve this punishment."  
  
Simon tears himself apart from Judas and snorts. „I will get there." He whispers under his breath. „Someday, somehow." 


	14. chapter 14

A noise like flowing silk tingles Olivia`s ear and like in slowmotion she turns round. A man is walking, or rather flowing across stage from the opposite side. He`s small for a man, slim and moves in a lissom way, that reminds Olivia of the mesmerizing beauty of a snake. His dark brown hair flows in waves down his shoulders and his eyes, even though they are brown, seem to be almost transparent, they gleam with an unearthly shimmer she has never seen in any face before. It`s these eyes that send a shiver down her spine and make her step backwards, even though he hasn`t even reached the middle of the stage.  
  
Suddenly a rejoyicing scream breaks the silence: „Aszrael!" Luzi jumps onto stage and embraces the figure so tightly that she surely would have choken him, if he had been human. Asrael detaches slowly, but determined and produces a slight smile as if by magic. „Let me breathe, Mum." He looks amused at the blackhaired woman whose black eyes shine with love and pride. Then he turns to the audience, and nodds shortly towards God. „Father." But before God can even begin to speak, he turns to stage again and scrutinizes the people on stage who gather around each other like sheeps look for shelter from the coming thunderstorm. He lets his look roam across the group and let his look linger longer on Judas than anyone else. „Judas." He sais with low voice. „Maybe you can help me." He strides lissomly but amazingly fast across the stage, and Judas steps quickly forwards, followed by Jesus, trying to hide Olivia behind their backs again. „Ah and Jesus, my one and only brother." Azrael`s lips curl into a smile, that doesn`t reach his eyes. Jesus frowns and folds his arms. „What do you want, Asrael?" His shining blue eyes bore into Asrael`s pale brown.  
  
„I have to speak to Mary."  
  
„Olivia." Judas murmurs unwillingly. Asrael throws him a short glance. „Yes, Judas," he sais emphatically slowly. „That is exactly the problem."  
  
„What do you mean?" Jesus looks confused at his elder brother, but Asrael ignores him and keeps on staring at Judas. „Where is she?"  
  
„I won`t tell you, unless you tell me, what you want of her." Judas brown eyes are full of suspicion.  
  
„Ah, Judas!" Asrael opens his arms and a huge grin flies across his face. „You have a protective side, don´t you? I haven`t seen this side for a while in you." He looks back to Luzi who has sat down in the audience again.  
  
Judas slowly steps towards Asrael. „What do you want of her?" he asks with restrained anger in his voice.  
  
„I told you." Asrael gazes coldly at Judas, who begins to tremble slightly. Asrael sinks his eyes even deeüper in Judas and asks with soft mesmerizing voice: „Where is she?" Huge drops of sweat run across Jduas forehead, he shakes like in a fever, but neither turns away his look nor begins to speak.  
  
„I am here." Olivia shoves Jesus and Judas at a side. Judas sinks down to the ground breathing heavily. Olivia kneels down beside him looking terrified at the total exhausted man. She caresses his forehead and looks concerned at him. „What`s wrong Judas?" she asks him quietly. Unable to speak Judas just smiles and presses her hand firmly.  
  
„He`s okay." A soft voice rings inside her ears.  
  
She gets up again and looks directly in Asrael`s transparent eyes who send shivers down her spine. Coldness flows from him to her, penetrates her body and seems even to freeze her soul, so she looks down to earth unable to keep her eyes locked with his.  
  
She clears her throat. „You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
„Yes." Asrael makes a slight gesture. „Come here." He demands, and like in trance she steps carefully towards him. „Look at me." He sais and she lifts his eyes. An icy walls seems to hit her and she tumbles back, gasping for air. Asrael raises one slim hand and touches her forehead with one finger. It feels as if a speer made of burning ice pierces her brain and tears shoot to her eyes. She suppresses a whimper and stares with widen eyes at him.  
  
„It will be better in a second." And actually the coldness retreats from her bones and she feels normal and warm again.  
  
„What was that?" she asks completely confused.  
  
Asrael smiles at her. „Well, humans are not made to look into a God`s or angel`s face."  
  
„But I looked at God and Luzi."  
  
Asrael laughs gutturaly.  
  
„You don`t see the true nature of God, no human being could bear the view. And Luzi is not a goddess. She has been a human woman, even though she doesn`t like to be reminded of that.And the others." He points in the direction of Judas, Jesus and the disciples. „You only see their souls, for their bodies have died long ago." He looks at Olivia, a serious expression in his face. „And that is the problem. Since you`re still alive you have both, and now your soul is seperated from your body, for your soul is up here, bu5t your body is still down on earth."  
  
Olivia frowns looking confused. „But how is this possible."  
  
„Well, you can be separated from your body for a while without getting harmed, but this time is limited, and once you exceed the limit, the separation will be permanently."  
  
„What does that mean?" Jesus mingles in.  
  
„It means," Judas gets up again and steps closer, his brown eyes burning. „It means she will die, if she stays too long." He sais quietly avoiding to meet Olivia`s eyes.  
  
Asrael nodds. „Exactly." He looks at Olivia. „And then you`ll stay here forever without having had the possibility to live your life as you were supposed to be."  
  
Olivia looks up at him, her green eyes begin to swim.  
  
„Then we`ll end the play now." Jesus sais firmly, a determined expression in hisr eyes. He walks over to Olivia, takes her hand and smiles at her softly. „I won`t let you die, I promise."  
  
Simons steps closer his face wearing a slight red. „If you send her down, Jesus, I will go with her." Excitement shines in his eyes. „Just to make sure she`ll be safe." his blue eyes are pleading with Jesus`, who frowns, considers to say something, but only shrugs and turns to Olivia again, so he doesn`t see Simon`s blue eyes darken and the slight red on his face changes to a red of anger. He presses his lips firmly and his eyes shoot daggers at Jesus back. But noone notices that, cause all eyes are fixed on Olivia and Asrael, so Simon retreats and leans against a wall, folding his arms and staring sinisterly at the group.  
  
„I fear it`s not that easy." Asrael replies to Jesus` suggestion..  
  
„Yes, it`s that easy." Judas frowns and a thunderstorm grows on his forehead. „He said the play is finished, and that`s it. She can go down again, and we all can go home." He looks provokingly at Asrael, who shrugs. „No, Judas, it doesn`t work this way." He sais quietly. „You can`t stop a play."  
  
„Yes, I can." Jesus persists. „I`m the messiah, I can do whatever I want. And I want to stop this farce now!"  
  
„A farce?" Suddenly a voice thunders, and all heads turn to the audience where God has jumped up, his face showing clearly the signs of a bloodpressure problem. „You call my storry, your life a farce? How dare you?"  
  
Luzi lays her hand appeasingly on the divine shoulders, making him sit down again. Her black eyes shine with amusement. „Well, I always said you pampered him. You should have given him a slight slap from time to time. Messiah or not, Children need education."  
  
God frowns and stares at Luzi. „And you wanna say, you didn`t pamper Asrael?" he asks.  
  
Luzi`s eyes harden. „I didn`t pamper him. I had to be his mother and father, remember his father has been quite distracted. Besides Asrael is such a good boy, he didn`t need a strong hand."  
  
„Oh yes," God sais mockingly. „A really good boy. I remember when he was younger, he hid the key to heaven`s door, so I c ouldn`t get in anymore. I had to spend 3 weeks in this weird country called France. Have you ever tried to live from French food?" the memory makes his body shake.  
  
Asrael clears his throat to get the attention again, and it works. He starts to explain: „„Once you have started a play, you can`t stop it anymore. The play will go on till it`s natural end." A little smirk lightens up his transparent eyes. „Of course it doesn`t necessarily go the way you would have thought. Sometimes a play develops it`s own life, and develops into a direction you couldn´t see now. But however, it will have to come to an end, you can`t just stop it in the middle."  
  
Jesus listens carefully, thinks about what he heard and suddenly a truely unearthly smile illuminates his face. „Does this mean I don`t have to die necessarily? Does it mean we can influence the piece?"  
  
Asrael nods. „Yes, in a way the play is influenced by it`s characters. But you can`t really direct it. It depends on the interactions between all characters."  
  
Jesus` smile broadens and he claps his hands. „Oh wonderful! I won`t have to die, I won`t have to die. No more nails in my hand." He hugs Asrael tightly who detaches quickly and steps backward throwing Jesus a very disapproving look.  
  
„Hey!" Judas approaches them. „Don´t we forget something here?"  
  
Jesus turns round and looks at Judas out of big questioning eyes. „What?"  
  
Judas points at Olivia. „her life is at stake here."  
  
„Oh well," Jesus tries to get serious again, but can`t ban the foolish smile totally. „I`m sorry for you Olivia. But hey," he grins again. „Don`t mind! After all you can stay in heaven then."" He smiles at her, as if he had brought her the best message of all her life.  
  
"Oh yay!" Simon murmurs ironically."What bliss! What could she want more? No excitement, no amusement, no weapons, no fights." His lips tremble and tears shoot to his blue eyes. Then he suddenly throws a knife that lands directly between Jesus feet. „Oh Jesus, you weakling! Come on, let me go down! I want to go to earth. I want to fight. I need to."  
  
All look at Simon, whose blond hair seem to be even more spikey than normal. He stamps his feet into the ground. „Why the hell am I stuck here? Why can`t I be reborn? I would love to be a fighter, a soldier, a murder, whatever. Just give me opportunity to use my knife."  
  
All stare starteled at Simon except Judas and Asrael. Asrael smiles slightly, obviously amused by this outburst, and Jduas rolls his eyes annoyed. „Simon, they have enough blockheads down on earth. They don`t need any more."  
  
Simon glares at Judas. „At least I don`t pretend to be something I`m not."  
  
Judas eyes gleam dangerously as he steps threateningly closer to Simon. „What do you mean by that?"  
  
Simon smirks ironically. „Gosh, Judas! Our intellectual hero! You really don`t know what I`m talking about, do you? It`s so obvious for everyone, it always has been, but you, you even don`t know your own heart, and call me blockhead?" He laughs out loudly and walks away, leaaving a frowning Jduas behind. He seems to think about the words, then shrugs and turns around again. „Well, how could ever see the sense in the words of a fool?" he sais lightly.  
  
„Well," Olivia throws in. „ON earth we say that children and fools know the truth."  
  
„Okay," Asrael claps in his hands. „I would love to stay longetr to hear all this nunsense, but I have a job to do." He prepares to go, but Olivia grabs his arm and stops him.  
  
„Wait!" she sais and he turns to her again. She lets go of his arm and retreats. She swallows, looks down to the ground then to him again. „What`s about Stephen?" she asks quietly.  
  
Asrael`s face shows the hint of a smile. „He found you at the party. To him you seemed to be in coma, so he got you to hospital, and is sitting at your bed now day and night. But even he will give up one day. And when they switch off the machines that keep your body alive, the separation will be permanent."  
  
Olivia getsy pale. „How many days have I got?" she ask quietly.  
  
„We don`t have days and nights here." Asrael sais. „But in human words about 3 days; Then there will be no more way back into your old life." And with these words he gets even more transparent, till he disappears totally. 


	15. chapter 15

Olivia sits down on the stairs and hides her swimming head in her hands, when she suddenly notices that someone has sat down beside her. An arm is wrapped around her shoulder, and when she looks up, her eyes meet two blue eyes. She smiles through the wetness in her eyes. „Is it so bad?" Jesus asks quietly.  
  
She shakes her head. „No, not at all." She answers quietly, looking over to Judas, who looks very intensely not at her. Then she looks at Jesus again and sighs. „But I don´t belong here."  
  
„Yes, you do." he sais. „you ought to be at my side." An expression of sadness shows in his eyes. „You don`t know how I missed you."  
  
Olivia detaches slowly and squeezes his hands slightly. „I wish I could say that, but actually I don`t remember our life back then."  
  
Jesus swallows hard, and then points back to Judas. „Do you remember him?" he sais, a bitter undertone in his voice. Olivia turns her head and her green eyes lock with Judas` brown. A smile warms her eyes, and disappears when she turns to Jesus again. „No"she sais quietly trying to avoid Jesus` eyes.  
  
Jesus looks attentively at her. „Tell me about Stephen!" he begs.  
  
Olivia gives a little laugh. „He`s wonderful, funny, his head full of nunsense, and yet I know I can always rely on him. He would do anything for me." She smiles at Jesus. „And he even looks a bit like you. His hair is a bit shorter, but the colour of his eyes is the same as yours."  
  
Jesus beams. „Do you love him?" he wants to know.  
  
„I`m gonna marry him."  
  
Suddenly a hoarse laugh disturbs the their talk. Surprised Olivia turns her head and her glance meets Judas eyes, who smirks down on her.  
  
Judas kneels down beside her, cups his chin and looks deeply into Olivia`s eyes, as if he wanted to hypnotize her. „That wasn`t the question."  
  
Olivia closes her eyes. „He is the best partner I could ever dream of." .  
  
„Yes," Judas cups her chin, and when she oopens her eyes again, she notices a certain glow in his. „But do you love him?" he asks quietly. A short moment of silence grows, and then he suddenly jumps up and steps backward. An ironical smirk curls his lips. „Jesus may be very interested to know, if his Mary could have fallen in love with someone else."  
  
Olivia smiles malicously. „Maybe she has." And adds after a short break. „But how should I know? I don`t know her."  
  
Jesus directs his eyes on Olivia, who`s looking at Judas. He frowns, closes his eyes and squeezes Olivia`s hand slightly. „I`m sorry." He whispers.  
  
Olivia turns sprised to him. „Why should you be sorry?"  
  
„It`s all my fault." He opens one eyee a slit and watches Olivia closely, and when he sees that she`s focused completely on him, he gets up, circling around her. „You`re only here because of me. You should be with Stephen, I feel so guilty."  
  
Judas sighs and rolls his eyes. „Oh Jesus, do you really think, you could trick her this easily?"  
  
Jesus stops before Olivia, drives his hand nervously through his thick blonde hair, and when he looks down at her again, his blue eyes are filled with tears. „I wish I could send you down again. I wish there was a way."  
  
Judas sneaks behind him and whispers into his ears. „But there is, Jesus. You know that." He smirks ironically.  
  
Jesus throws back his locks and looks at Olivia, an expression of pure agony on his face. „If I only could make it unhappen. If I only could give you back your life."  
  
Judas walks over to Olivia and kneels down beside her. „What a brilliant actor he is!" he points back at Jesus. Jesus flashes angrily at Jduas, but when his eyes meet Olivia`s concerned glance, his facial expressions soften immediately. He sighs. „I would do anything..."  
  
Judas gets up and stares at Jesus, his dark eyes piercing Jesus` blue, a hard expression lies on his face, as he begins to speak. „You only have to die." He sais calmly and steps slowly forwards. Olivia jumps up, grabs his arm and swings him round. „Are you mad, Judas?" she shouts her green eyes flashing angrily at Judas. „Don`t you think it`s enough now?" she gives Judas a little push. „Get away from here. He doesn`t need your cynismn now. Can`t you see how he suffers?"  
  
Judas stares speachlessly at her, so neither of them sees the triumphant little smirk that plays in the corner of Jesus` smile.  
  
„But..." Judas begins, but Oliva interrupts him. „don`t even think about speaking now!" she hisses sharply. „He`s really sorry about the things that happened, evne though it`s not his fault, and I won`t let you offend him anymore." She sais and turns her back on Judas. 


	16. chapter 16

Olivia sits down on the stairs and hides her swimming head in her hands, when she suddenly notices that someone has sat down beside her. An arm is wrapped around her shoulder, and when she looks up, her eyes meet two blue eyes. „Is it so bad to be with us?" Jesus asks.  
  
She shakes her head. „No, not at all." She answers quietly, looking over to Judas, who looks very intensely not at her. Then she turns to Jesus again and sighs. „But I don´t belong here."  
  
„Yes, you do." he sais. „You ought to be at my side." His eyes show an expression of sadness.  
  
Olivia detaches slowly and squeezes his hands slightly. „I wish I could say that, but actually I don`t remember our life back then."  
  
Jesus swallows hard, and then points back to Judas. „Do you remember him?" he sais, a bitter undertone in his voice. Olivia turns her head and her green eyes lock with Judas` brown. A smile warms her eyes, and disappears when she turns to Jesus again. „No." she sais quietly trying to avoid Jesus` eyes.  
  
Jesus looks attentively at her. „Tell me about Stephen!" he begs.  
  
Olivia gives a little laugh. „He`s wonderful, funny, his head full of nunsense, and yet I know I can always rely on him. He would do anything for me." She smiles at Jesus. „And he even looks a bit like you. His hair is a bit shorter, but the colour of his eyes is the same as yours."  
  
Jesus beams. „Do you love him?" he wants to know.  
  
„I`m gonna marry him."  
  
Suddenly a hoarse laugh disturbs the their talk. Surprised Olivia turns her head and her glance meets Judas eyes, who smirks down on her.  
  
Judas kneels down beside her and directs a x-ray look on her. „That wasn`t the question."  
  
Olivia closes her eyes. „He is the best partner I could ever dream of." She sais.  
  
„Yes," Judas cups her chin, and when she oopens her eyes again, she notices a certain glow in his. „But do you love him?" he asks quietly. A short moment of silence grows, and then he suddenly jumps up and steps backward. An ironical smirk curls his lips. „Jesus may be very interested to know, if his Mary could have fallen in love with someone else."  
  
Olivia smirks. „Maybe she has." And adds after a short break. „But how should I know? I don`t know her."  
  
Jesus directs his eyes on Olivia, who`s looking at Judas. He frowns, closes his eyes and squeezes Olivia`s hand slightly. „I`m sorry." He whispers.  
  
Olivia turns to him. „Why should you be sorry?"  
  
„It`s all my fault." He opens one eyee a slit and watches Olivia closely, and when he sees that she`s focused completely on him, he gets up, circling around her. „You`re only here because of me. You should be with Stephen, I feel so guilty."  
  
Judas sighs and rolls his eyes. „Oh Jesus, do you really think, you could trick her this way?"  
  
Jesus stops before Olivia, drives his hand nervously through his thick blonde hair, and when he looks down at her again, his blue eyes are filled with tears. „I wish I could send you down again. I wish there was a way."  
  
Judas sneaks behind him and whispers into his ears. „But there is, Jesus. You know that." He smirks ironically.  
  
Jesus throws back his locks and looks at Olivia, an expression of pure agony on his face. „If I only could make it unhappen. If I only could give you back your life."  
  
Judas walks over to Olivia and kneels down beside her. „What a brilliant actor he is!" he points back at Jesus. Jesus flashes angrily at Judas, but when his eyes meet Olivia`s concerned glance, his facial expressions soften immediately. He sighs. „I would do anything..."  
  
Judas gets up and stares at Jesus, his dark eyes piercing Jesus` blue, a hard expression lies on his face, as he begins to speak. „You only have to die." He sais calmly and steps slowly forwards. Olivia jumps up, grabs his arm and swings him round. „Are you mad, Judas?" she shouts her green eyes flashing angrily at Judas. „Don`t you think it`s enough now?" she gives Judas a little push. „Get away from here. He doesn`t need your cynismn now. Can`t you see how he suffers?"  
  
Judas stares speachlessly at her, so neither of them sees the triumphant little smirk that plays in the corner of Jesus` smile.  
  
„But..." Judas begins, but Oliva interrupts him. „Don`t even think about speaking now!" she hisses sharply. „He`s really sorry about the things that happened, evne though it`s not his fault, and I won`t let you offend him anymore." She turns her back on Judas and walks over to Jesus. 


	17. chapter 17

Judas stares sinisterly at Olivia`s back, but even though his look is burning as if he wanted to melt stones, she doesn`t take further notice. She sits down on the stairs again, reaches for Jesus` hand and pulls him down to her.  
  
TRY NOT TO GET WORRIED  
  
TRY NOT TO TURN ON TO PROBLEMS THAT UPSET YOU OH  
  
Judas snorts scornfully. „Oh yes, don`t bother with little human problems. Just hide your head in the sand and don`t move anymore. Maybe the problems will dissolve in holy air. But maybe you`re not married at all."  
  
Jesus swings round and glares at Judas`, who gazes darkly back at him. „What do you want to say?" Jesus asks sharply.  
  
„Can`t you imagine?" Judas kneels down and smirks maliciously. „It`s the best that could happen to you, isn`t it? When you don`t end this story the way it is supposed to be, Olivia will be stuck herer forever. You finally get your Mary back. Hallelujah!" He leans closer to Jesus. „But what about her?" He looks at Olivia, his eyes glwoing even darken than usual. Olivia tenses, literally turning to stone, but doesn`t move and stares straight into the air avoiding to meet anyone`s glance. When she shows no reaction, Judas sighs deeply, shrugs and walks across the stage over to Jacobus, Peter and Simon, who`re standing in the background like living properties. Simon steps in his way, obstructing the view and stares with folded arms at Juas.  
  
„How can you say that?" Jacobus suddenly speaks.  
  
Judas raises an eyebrow and replies without taking his look from Simon. „Say what?"  
  
„How xcan you say that Jesus would let her die?"  
  
Judas smiles merrilessly. „Because it`s true."  
  
„No it`s not." Jacobus sais firmly and blushes to the roots of his lightbrown hair, when he realizes that he contradicts someone maybe for the first time in all his life. He inhales a deep breath, gathers all his courage and continues with a voice, that doesn`t tremble much more than a boat in a hurrricane. „He`s the messiah, he`s good and pure." A sarcastic smile appears on Judas` face, but he stays silent. „How could he do anthing wrong to her?" Jacobus asks. „He loves her."  
  
Judas slowly turns his head and looks at Jacobus sadness shining in his dark eyes. „Yes." He sais quietly while breathing out. „But is his love strong enough to do what`s best for her?" his eyes suddenly hold a consuming blaze.  
  
„Yeah!" Simon suddenly laughs out. „You mean, like you did what was best for Jesus when you betrayed him? When you made him a martyr and us with him? When you got us all redeemeed and stuck here in this hole of holiness? Oh thank you so much!" He bows so excessively before Judas, that his spikey hair almost cleans the floor.  
  
A sharp hiss escapes Judas` mouth, but he`s getting back control and smirks sarcastically. „Oh Simon, you really learned the use of irony? I`m impressed."  
  
A tensed silence grows; Flaring blue eyes pierce ironical brown, but everyone can see that this fight won`t fought without deeds for very much longer, so Peter approaches them, puts a hand on Judas` shoulder and pulls him away from Simon to avert the nuclearblast.  
  
At the same time Jesus turns to Olivia agian. „You don´t believe him, do you?" his blue eyes look anxiously at her. „I would never, you know, that I wouldn`t." he stammers, but Olivia simply lays a finger on his mouth to silence him. „It`s alright."  
  
DON`T YOU KNOW EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT;  
  
YES EVERYTHING`S FINE  
  
AND WE WANT YOU TO SLEEP WELL TONIGHT  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES  
  
LET THE WORLD TURN WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him she sings to him, but her eyes wander far off into the distance.  
  
IF WE TRY WE`LL GET BY;  
  
SO FORGET ALL ABOUT US TONIGHT.  
  
She turns to Jesus again and forces a smile onto her lips.  
  
SLEEP AND I SHALL SOOTHE YOU  
  
CALM AND ANOINT YOU  
  
MYRRHE FOR YOUR HOT FOREHEAD; OH  
  
She raises her head and locks eyes with Judas, whjo still looks angry, a disapproving frown on his forehead. Her voice grows softer, while she keeps on smiling at him.  
  
THEN YOU`LL FEEL EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT;  
  
YES EVERYTHING`S FINE.  
  
Judas turns away, so he doesn`t see the bottle of ointment Olivia is suddenly holding in her hands.  
  
AND IT`S COOL AND THE OINTMENT SWEET  
  
FOR THE FIRE IN YOUR HEAD AND FEET  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES CLOSE YOUR EYES  
  
AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT.  
  
Jesus puts his head on her lap and she begins to massage him. When Judas turns to them again and sees this all too familiar scene, he narrows his brows and hurries up the stairs. With hardly hidden anger he grabs the bottle and holds it high into the air.  
  
WOMAN; YOUR FINE OINTMENT; BRAND NEW AND EXPENSIVE COULD HAVE BEEN SAVED FOR THE POOR  
  
Jesus closes his eyes, apparently quite stressed. And when he opens his eyes again, he looks at Judas, as if he was some annoying insect that came back everytime he chased it away.  
  
WHY HAS IT BEEN WASTED?  
  
WE COULD HAVE RAISED MAYBE THREE HUNDRED SILVERPIECES OR MORE.  
  
Jesus leans forward, struggles the urge to fight back and loses. „Do you really think it would have mattered? Do you really think we could have satisfied all hungry mouths on earth?" he snaps at Judas. But he doesn`t retreat and replies his glanze firmly. „At least we could have tried."  
  
Jesus leans back, his lips a thin line. „Don`t be silly, Judas! We could never have stilled the thirst, the hunger of everyone, not even if we sold anything we had."  
  
„He should know best." Simon strolls nearer, obviously relaxed and calm, but a malign glimmer in his eyes shows clearly how much he enjoys this situation. „After all he sold you, and what did he get? 30 silverpieces. Well we could have raised more if we sold the ointment, don`t you think, Judas?" He turns to Judas and smirks provokingly, but Judas ignores him and kneels down beside Jesus.  
  
PEOPLE WHO ARE HUNGRY  
  
PEOPLE WHO ARE STARVING  
  
MATTER MORE THAN  
  
YOUR FEET AND HAIR.  
  
Suddenly Olivia jumps up and drags the bottle vehemently out of Judas` hands. Her eyes send green flashes into his direction, and he steps backwards looking confused at her. When she stops before him, her facial expressions suddenly soften and a smile steals onto her lips.  
  
TRY NOT TO GET WORRIED  
  
TRY NOT TO TURN ON TO PROBLEMS  
  
THAT UPSET YOU OH  
  
DON`T YOU KNOW EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT  
  
YES EVERYTHING`S FINE  
  
She lifts her hand and caresses his cheek tenderly, when suddenly a yell pierces throught the silence.  
  
„Don`t you dare to touch my man!" Luzi jumps up her eyes spraying black fire into Olivia`s direction. God touches her hand and tries to pull her down, but Luzi keeps on standing in front of the stage, ready to jump on Olivia and scrape out her eyes the moment she makes the wrong move. Even though Olivia turns to Jesus again, Luzi keeps on watching her suspiciously.  
  
„Ah come on, don`t make such a fuss!" Herodes sais with nasal voice. „It`s all in the play. Nothing unusual as far as I see, they all behave exactly like their roles demand."  
  
He yawns. „Can we please go on?" Luzi shrugs. „Okay," she growls, and sits down but keeps her eyes fixed on Olivia.  
  
Olivia wraps her arms around Jesus neck, while her eyes wander off to the dark haired man across the stage who keeps his head turned away smiling appeasingly at Luzi.  
  
AND WE WANT YOU TO SLEEP WELL TONIGHT  
  
LET THE WOLRD TURN WITHOUT YOU TONIGHT  
  
Slowly Judas turns his face to her and their eyes lock over the heads of the other disciples.  
  
IF WE TRY WE`LL GET BY;  
  
SO FORGET ALL ABOUT US TONIGHT.  
  
Jesus follows Judas` gaze just to see that it`s directed on the woman who`s supposed to have eyes only for him, the messiah, her saviour. He frowns and narrows his eyes. Judas suddenly feels hit by some blue flashes that are directed on him, breaks the eyecontact with Olivia and truns away.  
  
Jesus relaxes visibly, but when he realizes that Olivia`s obviously still spellbound by the sight of Judas` back, he gets up with such a vehement move that Olivia struggles to keep her balance.  
  
SURELY YOU`RE NOT SAYING WE HAVE THE RESOURCES  
  
TO SAVE THE POOR FROM THEIR LOT  
  
THERE WILL BE POOR ALWAYS PATHETICALLY STRUGGLING  
  
He follows Judas, who faces the messiah unwillingly. „Jesus, I thought we had left this discussion behind." He sais with a tired tone in his voice and turns his back on him again.  
  
LOOK AT THE GOOD THINGS YOU`VE GOT  
  
Jesus screams nearly hysterically and points back to Luzi who`s watching the scene very attentively.  
  
THINK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE HER  
  
MOVE WHILE YOU STILL SEE HER  
  
YOU`LL BE LOST AND YOU`LL BE SO SORRY  
  
WHEN SHE`S GONE.  
  
Judas turns round and a smirk appears on his face, but it dies as soon as he sees Jesus fall to the ground in slowmotion and all circle him.  
  
Judas rolls his eyes. „What a sad pathetic man!" he whispers under his breath, trying to catch Olivia`s look, but she leans over Jesus and helps him up.  
  
SLEEP AND I SHALL SOOTHE YOU  
  
CALM YOU AND ANOINT YOU  
  
MYRRHE FOR YOUR HOT FOREHEAD OH  
  
THEN YOU`LL FEEL EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT  
  
YES EVERYTHING`S FINE  
  
AND IT`S COOL AND THE OINTMENT SWEET  
  
FOR THE FIRE IN YOU HEAD AND FEET  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES; CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX;  
  
THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
She leads Jesus down the stairs and when they pass Judas he grips her arm.  
  
„He always faints if he doesn`t get what he wants." He tries to explain, feeling that he has just become the favourite target of icy spears that are thrown at him out of two clear blue eyes.  
  
A frown appears on Olivia`s forehead. „He needs our support, Judas. He is weak at the moment."  
  
Judas smirks. „Oh I never doubted that. But" he leans closer to Olivia. „What do you think how many men does it need to help one man up?"  
  
Olivia stiffens, but doesn`t go into the question.  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
„What do you think why he fainted just now?"  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
„Could it be he fears to lose your attention?"  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
„Could it be he wants to keep you from asking some unpleasant questions?"  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
With a sigh Judas gives it up and turns around, but Olivia touches his shoulder lightly and smiles up to him.  
  
„CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 Olivia leads Jesus to the stairs. "Are you feeling better now?" she asks. Jesus sits down and smiles up at her. "Much better."  
  
"How touching!" a nasal voice is heard. "God, this is more tiring than your beloved soapoperas. Could we please, please go on?" Herodes whines. "Yes, he`s right." Luzi nodds emphatically. "The sooner we go on, the sooner the play will be ended and we can send Olivia down on earth again." Someone can hardly suppress a chuckle. Luzi turns to the stage and looks in grinning faces. "What?" she asks. "I`m only concerned." "I bet you are." God mumbles and gives a cough, when Luzi spears him with flaring eyes. "We can`t go on without Annas. Where is he?" he asks impatiently.  
  
"I`m here, my lord." Annas walks from behind towards the stage, leaving a trace of cold behind. "Annas," God turns to him, relieved to avoid Luzi`s gaze. "Where`s Caiaphas?" Annas bows humbly. "I apologize, my lord, but he`s still sick." A concerned expression grows in God`s eyes. "What`s wrong with him? Do we have to call for a doctor?" "I don`t think this will be necessary." Annas smiles ironically. "I guess he has had too much ambrosia, and now he has got nausea." "Ambrosia is devilisch stuff. One glass and you´re dead drunk. But it`s soo sweet. Don`t you agree?" Herodes turns to Pilate, trying for the umpteenth time to involve the silent man into a talk, but the Roman stays imovable like a rock. "I never drink, makes men soft." He shows a little contemptous smirk. "So what do we do now?" God asks. "We need Caiaphas for the next scene." "No we don`t need him." Annas contradicts calmly. "We just need someone who plays his role." His watery eyes glide over the crowd. Suddenly Luzi jumps up. "I can do that." God turns to her. "Don`t be silly, Luzi!" "Yes, I`ll play the role." Luzi repeats emphatically. "I`ve always dreamed of being on stage." Her black coal-eyes shine with anticipation. "Oh please, please please let me play the role." She looks pleadingly at God who gives in sighing. "Okay."  
  
Luzi jumps on stage, rushes towards Judas and embraces him tightly. "Now I`m an actor like you." She rejoices. Judas detaches slowly. "It`s nothing special. In a way we all are actors. He for example is a brilliant actor." He nodds towards Jesus, grinning broadly. "He pretended to be the messiah, the saviour, bringer of love, eraser of all sins, and millions of people believed him." He smirks at Olivia. "And after all he`s just a man." "Ah come on." Luzi gets in his way, blocking the sight on Olivia and forces Judas to look at her instead. "Don`t tease him all the time! After all he was your best friend.He`s not that bad. He died for all of you and he loved her so much." She looks at Olivia. "I think no woman has ever been loved this way." Olivia shakes her head regretfully. "I can`t remember." Luzi reaches out and squeezes her hand, showing a smile that doesn`t reach her eyes. "You will, and you two will have a happy life in heaven, after your life on earth has been fulfilled. Okay," she turns round and lets her eyes roam over the group of people. "You can play the chorus, you know this Hosanna superstar stuff." She tells Jacobus, Peter and Simond. "And you should stay in the background." She nodds at Judas, Jesus and Olivia. "Don`t disturb our scene!"  
  
"When did she become our director." Simon mumbles. Luzi steps quickly closer. "Did you say anything, Simon?" she asks strictly. He lifts his head, but doesn`t dare to look into her eyes. "No, ma´m." he answers almost shyly. "Simon, Simon," Luzi shakes her head sighing. "You`re a trouble maker." She smiles, reaches out to caress his blonde hair and jumps back giving away a little scream. "What the hell is that?" she looks unbelievingly at her fingers that glisten wet now. Simon blushes to the roots of his light hair. "It`s just something to make my hair look cool. You know spikey and so..." His voice trails of. "But you`re dead." Luzi looks confused at him. "Your hair doesn´t matter anymore. Besides there are no mirrors in heaven." Simon`s eyes darken. "Please don`t remind me of that. Can you imagine how hard it is to fix my hair without a mirror? You could have left at least one single mirror when you moved out." His lips tremble. "And finally we found out the true reason why Simons`s so keen on going back to earth again." Judas smirks ironically. "He misses the one he loves most - his mirror image." Simon glares at Judas, opens his mouth to say something, but when he notices Luzi`s intent look, he decides that it`s best to stay silent. Luzi sighs. "Oh Simon, you could have had a fine career. Why did you choose the looser`s side?" "Jesus isn`t a loser." Peter defends his former boss, who´s still a bit pissed off by the fact Peter had denied him three times. "Not a loser?" Annas strolls closer smiling coldly. "Let`s think about it. He´s got stuck with a group of unemployed blockheads, didn`t had the slightest idea of a direction to go or a way to realize his plans, no leaders abilities, no money, no influence, just obeyed daddy`s orders, and in the end he got killed and the group was dispersed. That`s what I call a troup of losers. And what does it make you if you choose to be a member of a troup of losers? Come on, Simon, even you can solve this riddle." Simon frowns, thinks for a few seconds, then steps forwards and graps Annas by his collar. "Don`t you dare to call me a loser again!" his eyes flash angrily, then he hesitates and looks back to Peter and Jacobus. "He called me a loser, didn`t he?" The others nodd and Simon turns to Annas again. "I`m no loser." Annas detaches, smoothes his robe and smirks. "Just choose better next time. Okay," he turns to Luzi. "Are you ready? Then let`s get on with the show." 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 "Oh well," Judas sits down next to Jesus. "This show seems to be promising; Revolutionary ideas, love, jeaulousy, betrayal, violence, murder, suicide, a touch of divinity, good theatre-stuff." He leans towards Jesus his eyes sparkling mischiouvisly. "A golden haired hero and an enigmatic dark antagonist. I wonder who`s gonna get the girl?" Jesus turns his head to Judas and flashes angrily at him, his lips are no more than a thin line. Judas` smile broadens, he raises his hands. "I only wanna know." He looks over to Olivia who`s still standing in front of Jesus hesitating to make a move . "Come here, Olivia." Judas points at the place beside him, and when she doesn`t move, he reaches for her and pulls her down beside him. "Relax. I won`t hurt him. I`ll be kind. I promise." He clasps his hands and puts it on his lap smirking at her. "Let`s just enjoy the scene."  
  
"Judas, will you please be quiet now. I need to concentrate." Luzi`s voice holds a slight impatient touch. "Sorry, I won`t disturb you anymore." Jesus snorts. "Ha!" Judas raises one eyebrow: "Ha? Is that a word?" "You could never be quiet, even if you life depended on it." "You tell me this?" Judas laughs lowly. "You who could never keep your mouth shut and had to tell everyone you`re the son of god and furthermore that you`re the king of the world. Gosh, you even kept on talking while you were hanging at a cross." "That was mean!" Jesus pouts, folds his arms and looks demonstratively into Annas` and Luzi`s direction.  
  
"Luzi, come here and let`s begin." Annas demands an urgent tone in his voice. "Yes, yes,in a moment." Luzi replies absentminded, while she keeps on staring at Olivia who has moved closer to Judas.  
  
GOOD LUZIFER THE COUNCIL WAITS FOR YOU THE PARISEE AND PRIEST IS HERE FOR YOU. Finally Luzi turns round and walks towards Annas. AH GENTLEMAN YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE WE`VE NOT MUCH TIME AND QUITE A PROBLEM HERE She swings round quickly just to see out of the corner of her eye how Olivia pulls back her hand that has touched Judas` a moment ago. Olivia smiles embarassed at Luzi, not able to dodge her glaring gaze.  
  
Suddenly Simon emerges from behind, his blue eyes gleaming enthusiastic. Peter and Jacobus follow him slowly, with a bit less enthusiasm and a bit more boredom showing in their eyes. HOSANNA SUPERSTAR HOSANNA SUPERSTAR HOSANNA SUPERSTAR HOSANNA SUPERSTAR Then the chorus fades away, cause one voice suddenly stops singing. Peter and Simon turn their heads to Jacobus, who stands there frowning and lost in his thoughts. "What`s wrong Jacobus?" Simon asks impatiently. "Did you forget your text?" Jacobus lifts his head and looks at Simon, as if he saw him for the first time. "No, no. Just what does Hosanna mean?" Peter shrugs his shoulders and Simon stares unbelievingly at Jacobus, his eyes having some resemplance with blazing blue saucers. "Who cares? It`s just a word for God`s sake!" "I wanna know what it means, it must have a meaning." Jacobus insists on going into linguistic researchs. "Please, just sing." Peter sais. "But...."Jacobus starts and is interrupted by Luzi, who stops before him literally fuming with anger. "Will you now please keep on singing! I won`t let you spoil my first theatre experience." She hisses at him.  
  
LISTEN TO THAT HOWLING MOB OF BLOCKHEADS IN THE STREETS: A TRICK OR TWO WITH LEPERS AND THE WHOLE TOWN`S ON IST FEET Annas cool wry voice is a clear contrast to Luzi`s passions-filled voice, and it doesnt fail to get her attention, for she`s turning to him immediately, watching him as he slowly strides across the stage and points a long slim pale finger on Jesus. HE IS DANGEROUS!  
  
Silence grows and is there a few moments too long, before the chorus remembers their complicated text. JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR  
  
Annas keeps his pale eyes fixed on Jesus who squirms under his cold stare. HE IS DANGEROUS Then he breaks the eye contact and literally penetrates the air with a x- ray-like-look. THAT MAN IS IN TOWN RIGHT NOW TO WHIP UP SOME SUPPORT A RABBLEROUSING MISSION THAT I THINK WE MUST ABORT HE IS DANGEROUS  
  
And this time the chorus gets his hintro. JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR  
  
HE IS DANGEROUS Annas hurries towards Luzi, his coat flowing behind him. LOOK THEY`RE OUTSIDE OUR YARD QUICK GO CALL THE ROMAN GUARD  
  
Luzi raises her hands to stop his singing, but doesn`t turn away her eyes from the three people sitting on the stairs a few meters before her. WAIT! WE NEED A MORE PERMANENT SOLUTION TO OUR PROBLEM  
  
A sly smile crawls across Anna`s pale face. He sneaks towards Jesus and smirks mockingly down on him. WHAT THEN TO DO ABOUT JESUS OF NAZARETH? MIRACLE WONDERMAN Jesus looks up and looks like he wants to reply something, but is stopped by Annas continuing to sing. MIRACLE WONDER MAN HERO OF FOOLS?  
  
Then he steps back. NO RIOTS NO ARMY NO FIGHTING NO SLOGANS He looks -not accidentally - at Simon, who starts to scrape with his feet. INFANTILE SERMONS THE MULTITUDE RULES Simon`s carotid protudes and his spikey hair straightens up aggressively. Seeing Annas sardonic sneer his muscles tense, he inhales his breath sharply and suddenly Peter and Jacobus step beside him holding on to his arms. Simon turns his head to Peter and stares at him angrily, but Peter only shakes his head and tightens his grip.  
  
Annas revelling in this hardly surpressed rage steps closer, his pale blue eyes glide through Simon`s beaming blue. WE DARE NOT LEAVE HIM TO HIS OWN DEVICES. HIS HALF WITTED FANS WILL GET OUT OF CONTROL. He slowly turns around and starts walking slowly across stage, when suddenly Simon tears himself free from Peter`s and Jacobus grip, hurries behind Annas, grips his arm and swings him round causing Annas to deepen his sneer. BUT HOW CAN YOU STOP HIM HIS GLAMOUR INCREASES BY LEAPS EVERY MINUTE He points back to Jesus. HE`S TOP OF THE POLL Annas shrugs indifferently and turns his back on Simon, whopositionds himself behind a column, pulling out of his pocket the knife from before and caressing it`s sharp blade, throwing dark looks at Annas back. He slowly raises his arm, aims at the priest, sees the disapproving glance Jesus is shooting him and lets his arm sink down again. He hurries over to Jesus, kneels down and looks up at his former messiah out of pleading blue eyes. "Please, Jesus," he whispers. "You didn`t let me fight for you back in Jerusalem, please let me stop him now at least." But Jesus slowly shakes his head. "Didn`t you learn nothing from me, Simon?" He asks sadly. "Hate only leads to more hate, fighting leads to killing." "But sometimes it`s necessary to fight." Simon insists stubbornly, and when Jesus shakes his head again, he jumps up and hurries away, leaning against a wall, his eyes folded and a big frown on his forehead.  
  
In the meantime Annas approaches Luzi, who watches the three figures sitting side by side on the stage. While Judas lets his gazes with knitted eyebrows at Simon and then at Jesus back again, obviously turning over some unpleasant thoughts on his mind, Olivia watches him, looking closely at the silhouette of his face. Suddenly Judas realizes that he`s watched and turns his head round. A light red flushes over Olivia`s cheek and she tries to turn her head away, but Judas cups her chin and forces her to keep on looking at him, his dark eyes holding a warm gleam. Suddenly the silence of her soul is torn apart, ripped away like a warm cover that kept her in comforting oblivion, and a spark of memory, sharp and stinging, pierces through her body, tearing open a door to long forgotten events. The colour retreats from her face and her widened eyes stare unbelievingly into the dark abyss of those eyes that have been haunting her for so long, as her midn stares into the glaring light trying to tell the shadows from the light. "What`s wrong? Olivia, what`s wrong with you?" Judas` voice finally pierces through to her and the door of her mind shuts with a crack, leaving her outside, kept apart from truth. Slowly she begins to see contours again and as the colour returns to her face, the world gets back it`s depth.  
  
I SEE BAD THINGS ARISING Luzi`s eyes, glowing with infernal blaze, burn into Olivia`s brain, before she turns to Annas again, her low hoarse voice shivering slightly. THE CROWD CROWN HIM KING WHICH THE ROMANS WOULD BAN She stares at Annas, her eyes flickering almost inperceivable, and he touches her hand just shortly. I SEE BLOOD AND DESTRUCTION OUR ELIMINATION BECAUSE OF ONE MAN She swings round and glares at the little group, but her eyes don`t search for Jesus` blue; they hurl black fireballs at a pair of sparkling brown eyes, when she coninues quietly. BLOOD AND DESTRUCTION BECAUSE OF ONE MAN Annas touches her shoulder lightly and makes her turn around to him. His pale eyes gliding through her flaming black, obviously trying to give her some cooling. WHAT THEN TO DO ABOUT THIS JESUS_MANIA? HOW DO WE DEAL WITH THEIR CARPENTER KING? His thin lips curl into a contemptuous smile. WHERE DO WE START WITH A MAN WHO IS BIGGER THAN JOHN WAS WHEN JOHN DID HIS BAPTISM THING? Luzi violently tears herself apart from him, and sends him flying down on the floor. She looks down at him, her eyes throwing lightenings, her voice grumbling like thunder. FOOL YOU HAVE NO PERCEPTION THE STAKES WE ARE GAMBLING ARE FRIGHTENING HIGH She throws a short gaze at Olivia. WE MUST CRUSH HER:::::HIM COMPLETELY SO LIKE JOHN BEFORE HIM THIS JESUS MUST DIE She turns to Annas, who has stood up again. FOR THE SAKE OF THE NATION THIS JESUS MUST DIE Annas smirks mockingly. MUST DIE MUST DIE  
  
He looks over shortly to Jesus, then his gaze wanders off to Judas; his eyes shine like steel. THIS JESUS MUST DIE. 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20 A delicate whizzing divides the air and turning round Annas catches the knife before his face. He looks over to Simon who throws him a dark glance, and gives him an appreciative look. "Well aimed, Simon."  
  
"Simon!" Jesus hisses irated and hurries over to his rebellious disciple. "What the hell did you plan to do?" Simon doesn`t reply, but Judas strolls closer and smirks ironically. "Let think about it, JC. He had a knife, with a sharp blade, he aimed that knife at Annas and he threw it." He put a finger on his lips pretending to think really hard. "I may be wrong but I think he wanted to stab him." Jesus throws Judas a devestating glance. "Your cynism isn`t very helpful, Judas." "Okay," Judas shrugs and returns to sit down on the stairs again. "I wanted to help. But if you don`t want an explanation, why do you ask then?" Jesus turns to Simon, who stands before him like an obstinate schoolboy waiting to be scolded. "You really wanted to kill Annas? What is driving you?" Simon folds his arms and stares to the ground. "He`d deserve to die." He mumbles. "What do you say? I didn`t hear you." Jesus sais in the tone of someone who`s overly happy to have found someone to rebuke. Simon looks defiantly at Jesus. "he threatened to kill you." "Ah that again." Jesus sighs and smiles softly. "Simon, how many times do I have to tell you fighting`s not our way." Simon scrutinizes Jesus, a shadow flies across his face; shaking his head he contradicts quietly. "It`s not your way, but it is mine." "However," Jesus frowns and stretches out an arm pointing at Annas who watches the scene interested. "Go and apologize to him." "You can`t be serious, Jesus." Jesus nods determined. "I am." Simon looks at Jesus at first stunned and unbelievingly, then pleadingly and furious, but finally he gives in and walks over to Annas. "I apologize." He forces each single syllable out of his mouth, his eyes glimmering with disgust and the pain of humiliation. Annas pierces him with a look that would even turn the desert into an ocean of ice, and when Simon doesn`t turn away his head or even blink, a slight smile curls his lips. "I would have done the same." He sneers. "Just I would have hit the target."  
  
"Ah Simon," Olivia takes Simon`s hand, before he can do something ill- considered. "You are a Zealot, aren`t you? That is soooo interesting, you must tell me more about it." She looks up admiringly to him and Simon`s face begins to beam. "It was a wonderful time." He begins. Judas rolls his eyes. "What did you do, Olivia? Now he won`t stop anymore." Olivia pretends to not hear him and continues smiling at Simon, leading him away from Annas. "Why did you join Jesus and the others? I mean, you`re a fighter, and what a wonderful fighter you are." She sais with flattering voice. "He was a good fighter, noone would doubt that." Judas smirks mockingly and whispers into Olivia`s ear. "After all a brain wouldn`t be of use in that job." She shakes her head, trying to suppress a grin and concentrates on Simon. "So, why did you join a group that rejects fighting in every form." "What he said," Simon points at Jesus sighing. "Was good, he wanted to win us a kingdom." "of course he was talking about a kingdom AFTER life." Judas points out. "But who would ever care for details? Or was it too difficult to comprehend for our little spikey-haired-fight-machine?" Judas smirks mockingly, and ducks just the right moment to evade a fist that shoots towards him. "However," Simon turns to Olivia again. "I thought his message was okay, and I knew they`d need someone who would protect them, who would fight for them." His smile darkens. "But he wouldn`t let me. I could have saved him, I could have saved them all. I could have made his dream of a kingdom come true, in the real world, not in some spiritual far away reign. Life is always here and now. And life is what I cared for, my people, my country; with Jesus` charisma, with Judas` intellect, with Peters calmness and with my fighting ability we could have freed our people, we could have chased the Romans away." His blue eyes shine with enthusiasm, and all eyes are directed on the blonde Zealot, who has never built such long sentences before, and noone notices how the smile slowly vanishes from Judas` face giving place to a very thoughtful expression as he watches Simon closely. Jesus steps towards Simon and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Simon, I didn`t want to build a reign on earth. It wouldn`t have been different from all the kingdoms that existed before." "It would have been OUR kingdom." Simon turn around. "Can`t you see what you managed? You reached so many people, you influenced the whole world, all these people who still listen to your word, who still want to live after your message. You weren`t only our messiah, you`re the messiah of the whole world, and even more, you`re the messiah of all times. Even now, 2000 years later the masses cheer at you and they suffer for your death, and they follow you." He raves passionately. "But," he adds a bit more quietly. "You could reach even more, if you were there today, on earth, or if you at least sent someone down to spread your word, to confirm their trust in you, to fight your enemies, those ones who still pursuit your followers." He takes a deep breath. "Send me down to earth, Jesus, I can do this." Jesus shakes his head annoyed. "Simon, no." "Can`t you hear them shouting your name?"  
  
And indeed suddenly a chorus of chanting voices resounds. CHRIST YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU DID YOU SEE I WAVED I BELIEVE IN YOU AND GOD SO TELL ME THAT I`M SAVED  
  
Simon joins in. CHRIST YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU DID YOU SEE I WAVED  
  
Jesus sighs. SIMON But Simon doesn`t stop; Peter, and Jacobus slowly begin to sing, hesitatingly Herodes, and even Pilate and Luzi can`t keep themselves from singing anylonger.  
  
I BELIEVE IN YOU AND GOD SO TELL ME THAT I`M SAVED Judas throws Jesus a worried look, but he doesn`t notice, and stares flabbergasted at the singing people around him  
  
JESUS I AM WITH YOU TOUCH ME TOUCH ME JESUS Judas rests his chin on his hands and frowns at the sight of all these halfecstatic faces and at the sound of these excited voices, amazed that people haven`t changed a little bit, still searching for a guru to guide their way, to free them from the load of thinking of their own. No, the human race hasn`t learned, hasn`t changed, they`re still the same, all of them, he shakes his head catching a glimpse of two green eyes that look at the scene as sceptical as he feels. JESUS I`M ON YOUR SIDE Slowly Olivia turns her head and her eyes meet Judas`, showing the same uneasiness she always felt confronted with the not existing consciousness of masses, and in the middle of the hectical feverish enthusiasm they share a calm knowing smile. KISS ME KISS ME  
  
Simon runs to Jesus, grabbing his arm and pointing into the air that`s thick with the singing of uncountable voices. JESUS CHRIST WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO CONVINCE YOU THAT YOU`VE MADE IT AND YOU`RE EASILY AS STRONG AS THE FILTH FROM ROME WHO RAPE OUR COUNTRY AND WHO`VE TERRORIZED OUR PEOPLE FOR SO LONG  
  
And the voices become thicker, stronger, filling the whole room, filling every gap where independent thinking still was possible, emotions intensified a thousand times by the collective penetrate the last empty corner of the mind. CHRIST YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU DID YOU SEE I WAVED I BELIEVE IN YOU AND GOD SO TELL ME THAT I`M SAVED Simon`s eyes beam brilliantly when he bathes in these waves of whipped up emotions and extasy. LISTEN JESUS JESUS I AM WITH YOU TOUCH ME TOUCH ME JESUS JESUS I`M ON YOUR SIDE KISS ME KISS ME JESUS  
  
Jesus stares at him petrified, then he tears his hand away from Simon`s grip and groans: "That`s not what I wanted, I never intended this." He looks back to Judas, horrified, while the masses cheer at him. Judas nods smiling ironically. "Do you see now the the power of collective stupidity?" he asks. LISTEN JESUS Simon tries to get back Jesus` attention. I`M WITH YOU JESUS THERE MUST BE OVER FIFTY THOUSNADS SCREAMING LOVE AND MORE FOR YOU EVERYONE OF FIFTY THOUSAND WOULD DO WHATEVER YOU ASK HIM TO:  
  
"And you never saw the great possibilities." Judas`lips curl into a smirk. "How could you manipulate them now." KEEP THEM YELLING THEIR DEVOTION BUT ADD A TOUCH OF HATE AT ROME  
  
"And what could you reach now" Judas mocks. YOU WILL RISE TO A GREATER POWER WE WILL WIN OURSELVES A HOME YOU`LL GET THE POWER AND THE GLORY FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER::: "maybe you just chose the wrong time." Judas looks provokingly at Jesus, who doesn`t dare to move. AMEN Simon turns to his messiah, his blue eyes shining with enthusiasm, and reaches for his hands. "Let me go down, Jesus. I`ll be your prophet." "No," Jesus steps backwards, his blue eyes flashing with a mixture of sadness and anger. "You don`t understand it, you still don`t understand." He turns away, leaving Simon standing like a lost sheep.  
  
"I`m impressed." A cool voice sais. When Simon turns around, he sees Annas approach him. "But you know as well as I do that Jesus will never send you down to earth again, and that he will never let you fight. He didn`t when he was alive, why should he do now? But" A vivid glitter appears in the highpriest`s almost transparent eyes. "He`s not the only one who has the power to do so." And while Simon frowns and narrows his eyes, trying hard to understand, a sly smile glides over Annas face, as he hands the former disciple his knive. "You may need it one day." Sais Annas, turns around and walks out of the room, giving the impression as if he would be floating without touching the ground. 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 "And what now?" Olivia looks rather helpless. "What scene comes now?" Jesus shrugs. "I don`t know. I must have forgotten. All I know`s," he glares at Judas. "that someone will leave to betray." Judas rolls his eyes. "i shouldn`t complain, we haven`t heard this for quite a while." He murmurs, then turns to Jesus. "What do you think, Jesus? Shall we rush this soapopera a bit?" "Hey!" growls a bass, belonging to God in whose eyes suddenly promises of the Flood, plagues, raining fire upon virtuous cities like Sodom and Gomorrha and purgatories for critics appear. "Sorry." Judas doesn`t dodge his look. "But I still have a bone to pick with you. After all you damned me for all time in your omnipresent wisdom and omnipotent mercy." "Oh, yes, good that we talked about it." God has as least the decency to look embarassed, earning a disapproving look of two black-coal eyes, but Judas doesn`t notice and turns to Jesus again. "JC," he continues affably. "If I hurry I`ll catch up with Annas. I can tell him where you are. Not that he doesn`t know." He adds sharp-witted. "Just tell me to go." Jesus pouts. "You can`t wait to do it, can you?" "Yeah, JC, I`ve always dreamed of becoming the betrayer, the one who`s damned for all time for being responisble not only for the death of his best friend, but for the death of the messiah." Judas` smirks mockingly, but his eyes glow darkly. Jesus breaks away from his intense gaze. "I, I didn`t, you, it was necessary." Stumbles the son of God. "What was necessary?" Olivia strolls closer watching Jesus intently, who lifts his head, but doesn`t reply her glance. "He," he swallows. "It was set,fate," finally his voice gets some more strength. "What`s that all about?" he suddenly shouts. "He was the one who betrayed me, I didn`t tell him to run to the priests, I didn`t tell him to sell his soul! It was his choice" He swings round and flashes at Olivia. "And you! Why do you always look for excuses for him? Why do you always sneak around him and devour him with your eyes? Do you think I wouldn`t see?" he shouts himself into rage, while Judas raises an eyebrow and turns Peter. "She devours me with her eyes?" he whispers, and when Peter nodds, a huge grin spreads across his face. "She devours me with her eyes." His dark eyes sparkle. "I was his victim." Jesus continues to rage and graps Olivia`s shoulder. "I was the one who was betrayed. I`m the one you should care for, the one you should...." his voice trails away, when he lets go of her and turns around his blue eyes shining wet.  
  
"Ah please?" a hand is raised up. "Yes, Jacobus." Jesus sais, appareently calm and relaxed again. "Shouldn`t we get on with the play? I mean after all Olivia hasn`t go much time anymore." Jesus presses his lips together, a dark spark flares up in his eyes, then he sighs resigned. "Yes, we should move on."  
  
"I think I know now what this show lacks." Sais Herodes in nasal tone. "This story lacks something?" God starts to look upset again. "Why does everyone think he has to carp about my story? Besides It has been good enough for you 20000 years ago when you were king, Herodes? So what made you a critic?" "Ah no, I´d never dare to criticise such an amazing story." Herodes hurries to reassure. "It`s brilliantly written, true genius is radiating from it." He tries to not slip on the trace of slime he`s pouring over God, but the lord doesn`t seem to notice, he leans back again and smiles contently. "As I said it`s a great story," Herodes breathes a sigh of relief. "But it´s so dark and brooding. Don`t get me wrong," he sais hastily when a wrinkle appears on the divine forehead. "It`s a beautiful darkness, but what do you think about something that lightens up the scene a bit?" "Hmm," God strokes his beard before he remembers that he chose to do without beard this time. "That sounds interesting. Go on, Herodes." "Well," Herodes sais and tries to climbs onto stage. He tries three times, before Peter lends him a hand and pulls him up. "Okay, what this show needs," Herodes stretches, trying to evoke the impression he was taller than the average hobbit and proclaims in solemn tone, but with croaking voice. "What this show needs is a showstopper!" "A showstopper?" Simon looks confused. "Why should someone want to stop a show?" "I would say you`re a damn blockhead," Judas sais politely, "But actually I have no idea either." "A showstopper!" Herodes looks around rather desperated. "Does noone of you know what a showstopper is?" "I`m afraid not." Peter sais. "Maybe this is becasue we hadn`t much time to visit the shows in our lifetime." Jesus tries to explain. "Besides the shows were, hmm, diffrent." "And so were the actresses." Judas sneaks closer to Olivia, who frowns thoughtfully. "But you haven`t had actresses, men were playing female roles." "I wasn`t talking about the kind of shows you saw on stage." Judas smirks licking his lips shortly. Olivia blushes deeply and steps quickly forward, clearing her throat. "I think I know what you mean. A showstopper is a song that is meant to carry the audience away, to make them rave in enthusiasm. It`s mostly the hitsong of the show, the one the people won`t forget, even if they tried, the one they`ll curse, for it gets stuck in their minds." "A hit song you say?" Simon suddenly seems quite interested. "Yes," Herodes nodds. "The hitsong." He shrugs. "Even though I think a show doesn´t need more than one hit. And my song will be certainly the hightlight." Polite silence rises up. "However," Herode`s glassy eyes shine. "I already can see the title: Superstar. Jesus Christ Superstar!" "What a stupid title." Judas mumbles. "No, no, let him keep on talking." Jesus interrupts him. "I like the title." "I bet you do." Judas smirks ironically. "Yes, Jesus Christ Superstar. But I think we should place it at the end of the play." Herodes eyes glitter. "Shortly before Jesus is crucified. Then we get most of the attention, and noone will forget the song." "Forget it." Jesus sais shortly. "I won`t be crucified. I told you." Herodes looks not very pleased. "I wouldn`t bet. But okay, then we`ll have to do the song now. But who could sing it?" "Me, me," Simon lifts both hands hectically. "Let me sing this song. I can do it, I`m the best for it." His blue eyes beam with anticipation. "No." Herodes shakes his thin hair. He looks searching around then points at Judas. "You!" "Who? Me?" Judas asks surprised. "Yes, you," Herodes sais. "The darkest character singing the lightest song, that will be fun." He giggles, while Judas shrugs and starts smiling. "Oh yes, I can see the fun." A light spark appears in his eyes. "But if this is a hitsong, I definitely need a chorus girl, don`t you agree?" He blinks at Herodes, who nodds. "Yes, of course." Judas looks around obviously looking for an appropriate chorusgirl. "Well, the election is overwhelming, but I choose," Luzi stands up, her eyes shining with anticipation. "Olivia." He smiles mischiouvisly, while on luzi`s cheek a red spot appears, making her look as if she`s been beaten in the face. Silently she climbs down the stairs and sits down next to God.  
  
"Oh no, don`t choose him!" Simon starts to whine. "I`m much better. I look so much cooler than Judas. I have all this spikey hair, and what does he have got?" "An unique voice?" "A muscular chest?" "Brilliant acting skills?" The others are only to eager to help. Simon decides to ignore them and focuses on Herodes. "Please I want to sing this song. If you want, I can even dye my hair dark." He looks at Herodes pleadingly, but the former king slowly shakes his head, enjoying the disappointtment that darkens Simon`s facial expression. "Judas has to sing it. Full stop. Okay," he walks towards Jduas. "But you can`t come on stage dressed like this. Come with me," he takes Jduas`s arm and drags the reluctant man away. "We`ll find you something more glittering." 


	22. chapter 22

Judas and Herod have hardly left the stage, when Jesus suddenly appears beside Olivia. "Finally alone." He smiles. "Alone?" Raising one eyebrow Olivia smiles ironically. "You call that alone?" she points at Simon, Peter, Jacobus, and then at God, Luzi and Pilate. Jesus grins broadly. "You know what I mean." "Yes, I think I do." Olivia replies. "But why are you so sure I would want to be alone with you?" Jesus` eyebrows narrow and give his face a tensed look. "What do you mean? You wouldn`t want to be alone with me?" Olivia turns serious, and takes a step back. "Actually I don`t know how to handle this situation." She admits quietly. Jesus closes the distance, she tries to create and his blue eyes look questioningly into hers. "What´s wrong? What are you afraid of?" he asks softly. "I fear nothing." Olivia`s green eyes shortly flash, but then she relaxes again. "I`m not afraid." She sighs and starts pacing across stage, trying to avoid Jesus` eyes. "It`s just a weird situation. I mean I´ve been told about Judas, the apostles, about you, the messiah, the son of God and so on. And when I was a child I may even have believed it, but when I grew older I got convinced that it was just a story, a fairy-tale for grown ups." She shrugs. "Oh I never doubted your existence. I just thought you were only human, a good man who had a dream and who did all what it took to make this dream come true. But the son of God, come on." Her eyes shortly meet Jesus, before she turns her face away. "The son of God, was a tad much, at least I always thought that. And believe me, I would never have thought that one day I would meet you or Simon or Herod or Judas. And not only that, now everyone tells me that I was Mary Magdalene." She nervously runs her fingers through her fine lightbrown hair. "And that`s all just a bit much for me, you know? Heck, I don`t even remember you, don`t know who you are, you, Judas, the others. All I know are these myths I was told, Judas the betrayer, Judas the evil who betrayed the son of God, the one every Christian was expected to hate. And you, the messiah, innocent and pure, willing to sacrifice his life to redeem the world. But these are only stories, legends, myths, they don`t tell anything about the humans you once have been. I just don`t know who you are." Jesus takes her hand and looks sincerely at her. "Then stay with me, get to know me again." His blue eyes are pleading with hers. Olivia hesitates a moment, then shakes her head pulling her hand carefully, but quickly back. "No," she sais. "you heard Asrael, you know I have to go back again." "Do you really have to?" Jesus asks with quiet voice.  
  
"Jesus, you don`t try to flirt with my chorus-girl, do you?" Judas` warm, low voice is heard. All heads turn round to him and Olivia hears an unanimous gasp when the others see Judas in his new outfit, but since Simon, Peter, Jacobus and Jesus stand in a row in front of her, she can`t see what causes the silence. Suddenly a high scream tears the silence, and Luzi jumps on stage to embrace Judas stormily. Obviously she likes what she sees. "You gorgeous devil!" she gets out with husky voice, followed by a silence in which only the noise of two lips clashing together and parting again is heard. "Thanks. It`s always a pleasure to please." Judas sais lightly, and Olivia can almost see his cheeky smile. Suddenly the men before here give way so Olivia can look at Judas who walks lissomly towards her, stopping a few inches before her. Olivia stares with widened eyes at the man in front of her, her green eyes darkening almost to a shade black. He`s wearing a glittering dark shirt and a fiery red jacket that seems to blind her eyes. Letting her gaze wander down she unconsciously inhales a sharp breath, when she eyes up his skin- tight black trousers. "What do you say? Contented?" Judas interrupts her absorption and when she doesn`t react, he reaches out, cups her chin and forces her chin forcing her to look at him. "So what do you think of it?" His dark eyes sparkle with amusement. A light flush covers her cheek and for the first time since her childhood she sends a quick prayer to heaven -what means to the old man in the first row-, hoping he can`t read her mind right now.  
  
"That`s so typical!" Simon steps closer. "So you`re centre of attention again." Judas turns round to give him a wordless sarcastical grin, what gives Olivia the opportunity to look at Judas` back. "Wow!" she manages to whisper. Jesus and Judas simultaneously turn to her. "Olivia!" Jesus sais severly, while Judas just grins at her even more broadly than before, causing Olivia to blush even deeper, so she`s almost glad to see Luzi storm towards her, her eyes flashing fiercely at Olivia. Then she wraps her arms possesively around Judas shoulders and noone would mistake the message she`s sending that consists of only one word in capitals engraved in marmor: MINE. Noone could mistaken this message, but Judas who doesn`t break his eyescontact with Olivia for the tiniest part of a second. "Judas, baby," Luzi purrs. "One chorus girl may not be enough, don`t you think. You need another one." "Okay, if you say so." Judas replies absentminded, not noticing the satisfied grin spreading on Luzi`s face. She slowly detaches from Judas looking up and down her own clothing and shakes her head: "I think I need something new myself." She decides and she hardly has spoken, when her cloth changes. She now wears a short dress of the same colour like Judsa` jacket, and her pitchblack hair swirls around her waist as she turns round and round. All men stare at her with opened mouth, just Judas doesn`t even notice the change, till she firmly grabs his shoulder. "Jduas, won`t you look?" she asks a slight sharp undertone in her voice. He throws her a short look and turns his eyes to Olivia again, trying to hypnotize her. "It`s nice." He sais unimpressed. "Nice? NICE?" Luzi literally explodes and swings him round. "You say, it`s nice? What the devil`s wrong with you? Everyone of these fools would kill to get me layed right now, and you barely look at me? Is it her? This boring human?" she suddenly stands beside Olivia, gripping her hair and pulling her head down causing Olivia to scream. "Let her go!" Judas demands quietly a dangerous tone in his voice. "Why should I?" I`m the devil after all. There`s nothing to stop me destroy her." Luzi glares at him provokingly. Judas quickly steps towards her, wrests the strands of Olivia`s hair out of Luzi`s hands, and pulls Luzi towards him kissing her almost violently. "My little Othello." He whispers smiling, but avoids to meet her eyes. "Don`t forget what happened to Desdemona, darling." Luzi eyes him suspiciously. "And she was innocent." A huge grin spreads on Judas` face, and Luzi can´t repress a smile herself. "And they say I`m the devil." She smirks shaking her head in disbelief. 


	23. chapter 23

Are you okay?" Jesus looks concerned at Olivia, and when she nodds, he turns round. "Keep this creature away from my Mary!" he barks at Judas. "Hey!" Luzi howls, but noone takes notice of her, since Judas and Jesus are busy staring sinisterly at each other. Finally a mischievious grin flies across Judas` face. "She`s not your Mary." Jesus narrows his eyes. "You don`t wanna say she`s your Mary, do you?" he grimaces, a wary expression in his eyes. Judas glances shortly at Luzi, but she`s momentarily brooding about Jerus words, so for once she`s not jealous and Judas looks unpunished at Olivia, till the feels grabbed by his collar. "Say it! Do you think she is YOUR Mary?" Jesus asks emphatically. Seeing an angry flash flickering in Olivia`s eyes, Judas detaches carefully from Jesus. "No, I don`t think so."  
  
"Good." Jesus steps back relaxing visibly. "You wanna say, I`m your Mary?" Olivia asks Jesus in a striking soft voice. "Well, yes." Jesus smiles at her. "You are my Mary." Judas watches Olivia closely, as she continues. "You really think I`m your Mary?" Stifling a chuckle Judas steps slowly backwards to have a better view to the show. "My Mary." Jesus sais gerntly, reaching out his hand to caress her cheek, but she avoids the touch stepping backwards and flashes at him with her arms akimbo. "How dare you?" she suddenly bursts out. Jesus lets his arm sink, an expression of highest confusion in his eyes. "What?" he stammers. "How dare you call me YOUR Mary?" she shouts at him.  
  
"How dare you call me a CREATURE?" Suddenly Luzi appears at her side, her eyes throwing lightenings at Jesus. "Wow!" Simon whistles through his teeth. "He managed to offend two in just one sentence." His looks contains unconcealed admiration. "Well, he`s always had a talent for offending people he better had not offended." Judas throws in, but the two of them decide to withdraw very quickly, when they realize that it might not be a good idea to get in the line of fire.  
  
"But Mary, Olivia," Jesus looks pleadingly at her, trying to ignore the other angry woman is piercing him with black burning eyes. "I am not your posession." Olivia points out sharply. "I`m a creature? What does that mean?" Luzi frowns. "I`m not a pet for God`s sake." She turns to God. "sorry, it just came out of my mouth." God smiles benevolently. "You`re forgiven." "A creature." Luzi murmurs, suddenly a malicious glimmer flares up in her dark eyes. "You didn`t call me a creature when we met in the desert." "Can we please forget about it?" Jesus replies harshly. Judas grabs Luzi`s wrists and swings her round. "What`s about this desert- thing? You never told me about it." "Could we please forget about it, God Damn it!" Jesus throws a fist at the column behind him, his face turning from a grimace of anger to pain. "Don`t you think," Luzi smiles slyly. "Don`t you think she should know about it?" she points at Olivia, who tries to follow the talk but can`t make any sense of it. Jesus follows Luzi´s look, his lips start to tremble, his face gets pale, then he turns to Luzi. "And don`t you think it`s time to let Judas know?" He spits out. Luzi replies the furious glare with blazing eyes, then she relaxes, shrugs and sais apparently lightly: "Well, it`s not that important." Jesus nodds emphatically without taking his eyes from her. "I`m glad you agree." "Somehow I`m glad," Olivia murmurs. "that I don`t remember." "Olivia," a hesitating voice sounds from behind her back, and when she turns round she looks into Simon´s pleading blue eyes. "Could you, I mean, you have influence, could you ask Jesus." "I won`t ask him to send you down," Olivia replies shortly. "It`s his decision." The pleading expression in Simon`s eyes immediately turns to a look of pure fury. "Yes, for you it`s easy, you got a new life. And you´re nothing but a little common who" Suddenly he feels himself sent flying to the ground, and looking up he meets Judas burning gaze. "Don`t you never ever dare to say that again." The dark haired man sais very quietly. "But darling," suddenly Luzi clings to him once more. "Darling, he`s right. She was a..." her smile wears off, when Judas stares at her and detaches abruptly. "Darling," her voice gets pleading. Judas runs his hand through his dark hair and sighs. "I think we`ve all been a bit overheated. Let`s just get on with the show." Jesus nodds towards him, then smiles apologizing at Olivia. "Mary, Olivia or whoever you are, I`m sorry." He squeezes her hand slightly. "I know it`s not easy for you, but it isn`t for me either." His blue eyes look sadly at her, and a faint smile appears on her face. "Yes, I know." She sighs. "But it`s just, you`re so different from what they say you are." Laying a hand on her shoulder Judas leans towards Olivia and whispers into her ear: "He`s just a man; he`s never been anything else." 


	24. chapter 24

"Maybe I`ve been just a man" Jesus glares at Judas. "But at least I`ve been the good guy." Judas lips form a mocking smirk. "And in the end you were the dead guy." "It`s not like you`d survived me." Judas eyes get hazy and he subconsciously raises his hand to his neck. Seeing the gesture a bolt of electricity races down Olivia`s spine. Without further thought she steps forward and kisses the red and sore spot. Judas swings round and stares surprised at her. "Don`t touch him, you little slut!" Luzi graps her wrists and tears her apart from Judas. Her black coal eyes flash with pure hate. "It was all your fault!" Olivia gets pale, but fights the urge to avoid Luzi`s eyes. "What do you mean?" she asks. "My fault? What did I do?" "You existed!" Luzi spits out. Jesus lays a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head looking pleadingly at Luzi, and to common surprise she calms down almost immediately and even manages to force a little smile on her lips. "But I guess I should be grateful, for if you hadn`t existed, Judas probably would never have come to me." She throws Judas an amorous look, but he keeps his head turned away a thoughtful expression on his face. "But I still don`t understand, what did I have to do with this?" Olivia`s eyes wander from Jesus` skyblue to Luzui`s abysses of blackness. "Let`s put it this way." Luzi sais a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Someone was jealous." A strained silence grows, then Olivia clears her throat. "So, it`s true." She looks at Judas. "Judas was jealous towards Mary." Her shoulders sink down and she looks like can`t supppress the tears anylonger. Luzi gazes pitilessly at her. "That`s what you say." Olivia turns to Judas. "So you and Jesus were more than....friends?" she asks quietly. "What?" Judas looks up surprised, trying to slip of the thoughts taht have been occupying his mind, and nodds absentminded.. "O Yes we were more than friends." Olivia`s attempt to smile fails miserably "I`m sorry," she murmurs stepping back. "I don`t want to be in your way.." "What do you mean?" Jduas frowns, then a spark of understandking makes his eyes gleam mischieviously. "You think Jesus and me were more than friends?" he laughs loudly. "you said, you were. "Of course we were more than friends." Judas smiles warmly at her. "But not that more." He sighs. "We were a family. We all admired him, we shared his ideals, we cared for each other, and he cared for us, but then," a hard expression appears in his eyes. "then he began to care for only himself." "That`s not true, Judas." Jesus protests halfhearted. Judas turns to him and pierces him with dark eyes. "No?" He starts circkling him like a beast of prey waiting for his bait to move, but Jesus stands like frozen to the ground, and so he stops before him throwing his hands into the air. "I adored you, Jesus. I would have done anything for you." "Like betray him?" Simon sais sahrply, but noone takes notice. "Jesus, your message, your ideals why did you let them down? Why did you let ita ll slip away?" Judas eyes look questioningly at Jesus, for once every signo of irony washed away from them. "It wasn`t my idea." Jesus replies rather helplessly. "It was his plan." He points at God, who frowns as if he didn`t remember when exactly he made up this plan to kill his own son, the one he loved most to save a race that didn`t even believe in his existance, or at least that didn`t act as if it did.  
  
EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU I DON`T UDNERSTAND WHY YOU LET THE THINGS YOU DID GET SO OUT OF HAND? YOU`D HAVE MANAGED BETTER IF YOU`D HAD IT PLANNED: He turns round to Olivia. "Do you wanna know what was his mistake?" he asks and when Olivia nodds he continues. WHY DID HE CHOOS SUCH A BACKWARD TIME AND SUCH A STRANGE LAND? IF HE`D COME TODAY HE WOULD REACH THE WHOLE NATION ISRAEL IN $ BC HAD NO MASS COMMUNICATION  
  
"Hey, what do you want to imply?" Jesus face reddens clearly. "I don`t know. Tell me, Jesus." Jduas replies his glance firmly. "Is this a quiz? Well, then I`ll have a go. It was about ....finding a way to erase the Romans and their language?" Simon sais and when everyone stays silent, his blue eyes beam excited. "Was this right? Have I won? What do I get?" "How about another pair of braincells." Judas murmurs dryly. "Judas, you know the message, you know what Jesus wanted." Peter sais in his calm and low voice. Judas turns around his lips curling into a bitter smirk. "Do I? Ah yes, I know what he said and what we all used to believe. Love each other as you love yourself, and all that stuff." He gives a little laugh. "It turned out he loved himself a little more than other people." "How can you say that? You´re very wrong. How can you say that?" Jesus sais outraged. "Yes, how can you say that. He died for all of us." Olivia touiches Judas arm appeasingly; he stars at her sinisterly and tears himself apart. "How do you want to know, if he did it for all of us? You don`t even remember him telling everyone he was the true king of the Jews, you don`t remember him teasing the highpriests telling them all their studies were for nothing and he alonde had the ultimate answer to all questions; you don`t remember him saying he would defeat the Romans all by himself." He looks mockingly at Jesus. "Who would have known that you meant to defeat them by dying?" Jesus blue eyes flash angrily. "Don´t wast your sarcasm on me, Judas! Not after what you have done, you betrayed me!!" he screams hysterically. Judas replies his gaze dark flames dancing in his eyes. "I didn`t betray you more than you betrayed me, your friends, your ideals. Your ideals - but it never was about your ideals, was it? This wasn`t about saving your people or about building a new world founded on respect, this was all about masses cheer at you and crown you king, all about your ego, your glory, your power. Dying young would make you live forever in the memory. Everlasting glory, the superstar of all superstars, that`s what it was all about." He turns to Olivia, graps her arm and swings her roujnd forcing her to face Jesus. "Look at him, look at your messiah, that`s what it was about. Eternal glory, nothing else. He sacrificed everything, his friends, you." Seeing her eyes widened in shock he lets go of her and turns to Jesus. "So you better don`t call me a betrayer again!" 


	25. chapter 25

"But" Olivia looks at Judas with rounded eyes. "he loved us." Judas raises his eyebrows wearing a little smirk on his lips. "Are you speaking as mary now? Well, you can be sure he loved her." "No, that`s not what I mean." Olivia shakes her head vehemently. "Jesus Christ - he`s the messiah of Christianity. I may not believe in church and the saints and maybe I don`t even believe in God." "How can you not believe in him? He`s sitting over there!" Simon`s blue eyes look confused at Olivia. "Even I believe in him," Luzi grimaces. "I may not agree with him in most things, but I`d never doubt he exists." "That`s not what I try to say." Olivia sighs. "I never believed in this healing cripples and resucrrection-thing, but it always was clear to me, that he was a great man, someone with high moral standards "she tries to ignore Judas snorting and grimacing in front of her and pretends she doesn`t notice Luzi doubling up with laughter and continues. "a spiritual leader, who loved his friends, who loved all people so much that he would even die for them." She looks at Jesus whose blue eyes beam loving and messiah-like at her. "The French are glad to die for love." A low amused voice sings causing Olivia to break her eyecontact with Jesus and turn into the direction the voice is coming from. "Unfortunately," Judas steps closer to Olivia apparently trying to hypnotize her with the dark sparkle in his eyes. "Jesus isn`t French." Olivia tries to keep a straight face and sais in reproachful tone with a little gleam in her eyes. "You have a sharp tongue, Judas Iscariot." "You can bet I have." Judas sais quietly tilting his head slowly and withdrawing almost hastily. Straightening his shoulders he throws a look around him, and when he turns to Olivia again the old known gleam of irony has reappeared in his dark eyes. "There`s a flaw in your argumentation, Olvia," he informs her almost casually. "A flaw in my argumentation?" Olivia repeats incredulously. "What should that be?" Judas looks at her sincerely. "What do you think could have been the use of his death? What good could it have been?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders. "He became a martyr, his death was the beginning of a new religion." "Right." Judas agrees. "But if he loved the world so much, why didn`t he stay to make it a better place? You say he`s a spriitual leader, if he was, how could he leave his followers alone? How could he know they would found the right way without him?" He gazes intensely at Olivia, and when she obviously isn`t able to answer these questions, he shakes his head sadly. "No, Olivia," he sais quietly. "His follower would have needed him alive. The only one who had an advantage of him being dead were the Romans and he himself." A sad smile creeps across his face. "In one point you´re right, he died as a martyr, and he knew that he would; he knew that his death would make him a bigger man as he could be in his life." Olivia slowly turns to Jesus and looks at him thoughtfully. JESUS CHRIST JESUS CHRIST WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU SACRIFICED? "Olivia, you can`t believe this nunsense!" Jesus glances anxiously at her. "He´s the betr..." his voice trails off as he notices a warning look out of dark eyes. "he just needs to find a reason. He needs to believe that I`m bad deep inside. That would make the fault he has to carrier easier." "Noone said you were bad deep inside." Judas murmurs. "All Is aid was that you were human and selfish." "How human he is!" Luzi smirks naughtily bends over and kisses his cheek briefly. Jesus backs away wishing his cheek and stares angrily at her. JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR DOY OU THINK YOU`RE WHAT SHE SAID YOU ARE? Luzi mocks him grinning even brighter, when she sees Jesus narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. Then he turns back to Olivia and his look grows soft and pleading. "Whom do you believe, Olivia?" Olivia turns away, walking in slow pace across the stage. "I don`t know." She whispers. Jesus follows her and grabs her arm firmly. "Tell me!" he demands urgently.  
  
"Tell me," he lets go of her, but keeps his blue eyes fixed on her. "Whom do you believe? Me or him?" She turns her head to avoid his gaze and meets Judas eyes. "Me or him?" Jduas scratches his head and grins at Jesus. "Do you really need to hear the answer, JC? You know I`m right, you wanted to be the superstar of all. So youd idn´t only die as a martryr, no you had to resurrect and show your face to your followers, so it would be clear, who`s the winner of the "who`s the saintest saint contest." Jesus presses his lips together and shoots Judas an icy glance. WHO`D YOU THINK BESIDE YOURSELF`S THE PICK OF THE CROP? BUDDHA WWAS HE WHERE IT`S AT? IS HE WHERE YOU ARE? COUILD MOHAMMED MOVE A MOUNTAIN OR WAS THAT JUST PR? "Judas, you have no idea what you`re talking about." Jesus sais coldly. "If I have no idea," Judas raises his eyebrows. "why don`t you explain? Was your death planned? Wasit all planned from the start? You never talked of your death before you came back from this meditation. You never mentioned it before. So when exactly were yout old to die?" DID YOU MEAN TO DIE LIKE THAT WAS THAT A MISTAKE DID YOU KNOW YOUR MESSENGER WOULD BE A RECORD BREAKER? "Judas," Jesus sighs. "Can´t we just forget this old story? It`s 2000 years ago. You must believe me I had my reasons" "Yeah," Judas hurries excited across stage and back again. "That was what you always told. I have my reasons and you won`t understand it. How did you express it so pointedly?:2 "If you knew the path we`Re riding you`d understand it less than I." Olivia sais flatly. "Yes, Thank you, Liv." Judas scrutinizes Jesus. "Why didn`t youe ven try to explain? Maybe Things could have been different." He adds quietly. "Do I hear a "I`m sorry I betrayed you, Jesus"?" Now ist Jesus who smirks ironical, but Judas shakes his head. "No way, JC. If it was all planned, I had no choice, hadn`t I?" he looks into the distance. "I just would like to understand your motives." DON`T YOU GET ME WRONG DON`T YOU GET ME WRONG DON`T YOU GET ME WRONG I ONLY WANT TO KNOW I ONLY WANT TO KNOW Jesus smirks. "Why should I tell you now. The answers are there, you just don`t see them, you never did." He gives a little merriless laugh that turns into a sigh. "my poor Judas, so intellectual, so eager to learn, and yet you still don`t see the true reason, still youd on`t know what it`s all about." Judas grips his arms and shakes him wildly. COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON JESUS DON`T YOU GET ME WRONG NOW TELL ME TELL ME TELLME NBOW WHO ARE YOU WHO ARE YOU SAY IT TO ME NOW I ONLY WANT TO KNOW WHO ARE YOU? HWHO ARE YOU Olivia steps beside him directing two questioning eyes on Jesus. OH YES WHO ARE YOU? 


	26. chapter 26

"Glory, Power" Simon exclaims a huge grin illuminating his open face. "But you can have all that, Jesus!" "Simon, not again." Jesus throws him a short look and groans, but Simon doesn`t even notice in his enthusiasm. "Jesus, the number of your followers is higher than ever, there must be more than 30, 50 Thousand." "Simon, ...." "You could be a superstar!" Simon`s dazzling blue eyes beam brightly. "And I`ll be at your side to fight your enemies. You`ll conquer the world. Just think of the glory, think of the power we can achieve, if we returned to earth right now!" Jesus flashes irated at Simon. NEITHER YOU SIMON NOR THE FIFTY THOUSAND NOR THE ROMANS NOR THE JUEWS NOR JUDAS He turns quickly round and points at Judas, who raises his hands showing a "Who-Me?" smirk. NOR THE TWELVE; NOR THE PRIESTS NOR THE SCRIBES NOR DOOMED JERUSALEM ITSELF A soft gleam appears in his skyblue eyes as he turns his face into Olivia`s direction. UNDERSTAND WHAT POWER IS UNDERSTAND WHAT GLORY IS UNDERSTAND AT ALL But when Olivia turns away his gaze gets empty and forlorn, as he whispers. UNDERSTAND AT ALL.  
  
"That`s all very well, dear brother." A cold voice reverberates through the air and slowly a slim figure with brown flowing hair and transparent brown eyes materializes in the middle of stage. "But I fear you don`t have time to make them understand." "Azrael." Jesus rolls his eyes and presses his lips together. "What do you want´?" "I´m only here as a little reminder." Azrael heads towards Olivia, and immediately Judas steps forward and stares at him his eyebrows knitted together, his arms folded before his chest. "Ah Judas." Azrael smiles wily. "Still trying to discover your knight`s qualities?" Without taking further notice of the darkhaired man he passes him and stops before Olivia, his smile vanishing from his lips give way to a serious expression. "Your time is almost through." Olivia backs away. "What do you mean?" "The machines will be switched off tomorrow." Azrael sais matteroffactly. "And then you`ll stay here forever. So" he looks at the others. "I`d suggest you`d better get on with the play very soon, unless someone wants to keep her here so badly, that he would even condemn her to death." His look linger on a pale face framed by golden locks and his eyes glide into two skyblue eyes, while a tiny smirk curls his thin lips. "Azrael," a hesitating, yet excited voice sounds from behind his back, and Azrael slowly turns round finding himself eye to eye with Simon. "Azrael," Simon repeats gaining more courage. "you´re the angel of death, aren`t you?" And when Azrael nodds lightly, he continues. "And you decide who gets anotherife." "That`s true." Azrael sais slowly. "Great." Simon`s face shows a determined expression. "So tell me, what do I have to do to be reborn again?" A sly smile glides across Azraels face. "I`m glad you ask, my friend." He puts his arm around Simon´s shoulder and leads him from stage.  
  
"Okay, what song comes now? Come on, folks, don`t look like someone is bound to die. Let`s get on with the show." Olivia rubs her hands and smiles, but the sad expression in her green eyes belie the cheerful tone of her voice. "Olivia, I must talk to you." Jesus sais quietly. Olivia glides briefly over his face. "It`s not the right time now." She sais and turns to Judas, who`s watching her an inscrutable expression on his face. "I`m a bit lost. Can you help me with the storyline, please?" she asks quietly, her voice as firm as ever, but looking into his eyes she suddenly feels tears prick behind the back of her eyes and turns round, starting to pacing across stage, hectically trying to avoid anyone`s gaze. "Come on, come on, sleepyheads." She sais in an alert tone. "Olivia, I must talk to you - now." Jesus sais emphatically. "That has to wait till the show is finished." Olivia replies shortly. "No, that can`t wait." Jesus grabs her arm and swings her round to him, forcing her to look at him. "Jesus," Olivia sais nearly inaudible a tortured expression in her eyes. "my time is running out." She tears herself away from him and lowers her head not wanting to see anyone the single tear that drops from her eyes to the floor. "I have to go back." "No." Even though he speaks quietly his words ring loudly in the silence, and Olivia raises her head startled. "What are you saying?" she stares at him with widened eyes. "Look, Olivia," Jesus takes her hands and smiles softly at her. "You say you don`t remember your life as Mary, you don`t understand my actions." IF YOU KNEW ALL THAT I KNEW MY POOR OLIVIA YOU SEE THE TRUTH BUT YOU LIVE A LIE WHILE YOU LIVE YOUR TROUBLES ARE MANY; POOR OLIVIA TO CONQUER DEATH YOU ONLY HAVE TO DIE YOU ONLY HAVE TO DIE 


	27. chapter 27

The whole scenery freezes, everyone seems to hold their breath and startled speachlessness covers all like thick mist, when suddenly an almost bestial yell rips the curtain of silence. "Away from her!" Judas tears Jesus away from Olivia, shoving him so vehemently that he stumbles and would have fallen, if the column in his back hadn`t stopped his slide. Judas stands before him, his pale face contorted to a mask of unleashed anger and disgust, his dark eyes glittering dangerously. He raises both hands, curls them to fists, opens them trying to fight the urge to throw them right into the face before him, and curls them to fists again, pressing his thumbs so hard against his fingers that the knuckles gleam whitely. Looking at the golden-haired man before him cold rage rises up inside him, leaving a bitter taste in his throat, and with a sudden movement he slams his hands into the wall next to Jesus` head and quickly turns away trying to calm his rassling breath. "Judas." A tentative arm reaches out for him, but before he can reach Judas` shoulder, Judas makes a step forwards. "If you dare to touch me now, I`ll nail you on a cross with my own hands." He sais calmly and slowly turns around, his dark eyes boring into Jesus blue, and the messiah lowers his head. He turns his back on him and walks towards Olivia, who has sit down on the stairs again. Jesus follows Judas. "Please listen to me." His voice sounds almost pleadingly. When Judas stops and turns round to him, an ironical smirk curls his lips. "You never listened to me. Why should I listen to you now? Besides I think you`ve spoken clearly, too clearly, if you ask me." "Judas," Jesus sais quietly his eyes searching Olivia`s. "I love her." He turns his gaze to Judas. "I love her. She belongs to me." "So everything`s perfect then. You love her and decide she belongs to you?" Judas gives a short mirthless laugh. "And what about her?" He points at Olivia. "What about her feelings? What about her life? God damn it, Jesus, she isn`t Mary. She`s Olivia, and she has a life, a job, a family, friend, a" He frowns searching for the right expression. "A loving boyfriend." He completes the sentence and continues more softly. "I don´t like her to leave myself," his dark eyes sink into Olivia`s emerald and she replies the glance with a surprised smile. "But," he looks at Jesus "the point`s it`s her life, we don`t have a right to make her stay. Not even you, Jesus, not even you." He turns his back on Jesus and walks to Olivia, sitting down beside her. "I`m sorry, Olivia," he sais sincerely. "But we`ll hurry and finish the play now, and then you can go back to your life, live it, and after you lived it, you can return to Jesus, and you`ll get your memory back." He smiles at her. "You still don`t remember, do you?" he asks scrutinizing her face intently. Olivia turns her head avoiding his intense gaze and shakes her head trying to ban the image of two dark eyes that had lost every spark of life staring at her, the image of a sinewy body lying shattered before her on the ground, the image of a broken neck decorated by a deathly necklace made of flax. "No," she lies quietly. "I don`t remember." "So, it`s time to get you back home." Judas reaches out for her hand and pulls her up. "Home?" she echoes still holding his hands and looking into his dark eyes. "You want to go home, don`t you?" Judas raises his free hand and strokes a strand out of her forehead an impish gleam sparkling in his dark eyes. She replies the smile feeling as if her heart finally has got released from ist boundaries, but before she can answer, she suddenly feels an arm clutching her throat from behind, taking away her breath and ripping her back. "I told you DON`T TOUCH MY MAN!" a hoarse voice screams. "Luzi!!" Judas shouts startled. "Stay back!" Luzi barks at him, tightening her grip around Olivia`s throat causing her to groan in agony. Judas steps backwards again and Luzi loosens the grip a little bit. "I warned you," she growls her eyes glowing with infernal blaze. "You`re mine. Tell her!" "Luzi!" Judas gives his voice a calming touch, but Luzi only contorts her face to a nasty grin. "What, Judas Iscariot? Don`t you think I would kill her?" she steps backwards ripping Olivia`s head back, just to the point before her neck would break and Olivia screams in pain. "Shut up!" she shouts at her. "Better think twice before you make sheep eyes at my man. And you," her black eyes hurl fireballs at Judas. "you know broken necks are my speciality. But I`ll give you one last chance. Her life for your love. What do you say?" "Luzi," Judas begins as calm as he can. "there`s no need to kill her now. I mean if you killed her, she would turn into Mary again and stay here for all eternity. But if you let her live, we can end that play, she can go down to earth and I return to hell with you. What do you say?" A little smile plays in the corner of his mouth as he reaches out for Luzi. Luzi shoves Olivia away, who stumbles and falls down to the ground breathing heavily trying to fillher lungs with oxygene, and takes Judas hand. She pulls him towards her stroking his face, his hair, his cheeks, his lips. "You know I would do anything for you.I love you so much." She whispers into his ears her black eyes looking expectantly at him. "I think we need to talk." He sighs and leads her a bit aside. 


	28. chapter 28

Her throat still aching with every breath Olivia sits on the floor and looks over to the two people talking quietly. Suddenly a shadow falls over her and when she lifts her head, she sees two blue eyes looking concerned at her. "Let me see." Jesus sits down beside her and reaches out for her. When he touches her throat softly, she feels a wave of warmth washing through her body and the pain vanishes as if it has never been there. Seeing the surprised expression in her eyes, Jesus can`t suppress a selfcontent smile. "Not everything is a myth, Olivia." He sighs. "I didn`t mean to frighten you." He leans closer to her his blue eyes gleaming softly.. "But it`s true. I love you, I`ve always done." When she backs away nearly unperceivable, a short flash of anger flushes over his face and disappears again. "I know you can`t remember now. But can`t you feel that we had something special?" His blue eyes look pleadingly at her, entreating for a sign of conformation, for a promise, even for a lie, but Olivia just lowers her head not able to stand this look. "You don`t remember, or do you?" his eyes suddenly hold a wary expression as he watches her. "Won`t you even look at me, Olivia?" he asks quietly, his voice soft, but with the faintest trace of suspicion. Almost anxiously Olivia lifts her head and looks at him, trying to avoid his eyes. "No, you really don`t remember." Jesus sais disappointed, then his shoulder straighten and a hopeful gleam appears in his blue eyes. "But it doesn`t matter. I`ll wait for you. Go down and live your life, and then return to me. Just promise, you`ll remember and you`ll love me again." He leans towards her, his blue eyes sinking into her green, but before his lips can touch hers, she turns her head looking embarassed to the ground. "Jesus, I can`t." she whispers. As if he had been beaten in his face, Jesus jumps up, his lips trembling and tears shooting to his eyes. "Mary." He gets out hurt and disappointment darkening his eyes. Then he turns round and hurries across stage leaning against a column and sliding down to the ground, where he drowns in brooding.  
  
Olivia glances over to the still talking couple. Luzi raises her hand and suddenly Judas is dressed in his old outfit, black T-shirt and Jeans again, and Olivia can`t suppress a smile. Just reestablish the starting-point and pretend nothing after this would have happened. She wishes she could do it herself now. I DON`T KNOW HOW TO LOVE HIM WHAT TO DO HOW TO MOVE HIM I`VE BEEN CHANGED; YES REALLY CHANGED IN THESE PAST FEW DAYS WHEN I`VE SEEN MYSELF I SEEM LIKE NOONE ELSE: Turning back to the starting point, turning back to her old life - why does it seem so far away? Why does it seem to belong to a different woman now? Returning to Stephen- why does the thought slow her heartbeat, why does it feel so wrong? A sad smile creeps across her face as she remembers Judas kneeling before her cupping her chin and looking at her a mysterious gleam in his eyes, asking: "Do you love him?" She didn`t reply, she was too frightened to answer. But she has to know now, has to answer herself: does she love Stephen? There has never been any doubt, any confusions, any questions before.  
  
Her eyes wander over to Judas figure, from his short dark hair over the clear-cut silhouette of his face; remembering the way his dark eyes sparkled and gleamed, almost seemed to caress her face, her heart pounds deeply and heavily, as the realization breaks through to her. Sometimes there are points in life where there`ll be no return; some doors will stay shut forever, and some bridges will burn behind. I DON`T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THIS I DON`T SEE WHY HE MOVES ME HE`S A MAN HE`S JUST A MAN AND I`VE HAD SO MANY MEN BEFORE IN VERY MANY WAYS _ HE`S JUST ONE MORE  
  
An abrupt movement startles her out of her thoughts and she looks at Luzi, who gestures wildly with her arms, her eyes burning and flashing at Judas. SHOULD I BRING YOU DOWN? SHOULD I SCREAM AND SHOUT? WILL YOU SPEAK OF LOVE? LET YOUR FEELINGS OUT? She takes Judas face in both hands, searching for a sign of the old passion in his eyes; her fingers caress his lips, wander over his cheek to the back of his head playing with his hair, pulling the motionless man in a desperate kiss, but when she realizes there´s no reply to her touch, she steps back; shaking her head vehemently, her black flowing hair swirling through the air. I NEVER THOUGHT I`D COME TO THIS WHAT`S IT ALL ABOUT? She screams loudly, her eyes throwing lightenings of blackness at him. Then when he stays quiet, not giving a sign of emotion away, she calms down. DON`T YOU THINK IT`S RATHER FUNNY? I SHOULD BE IN THIS POSITION? I`M THE ONE WHO`S ALWAYS BEEN IN FULL CONTROL NO LOVER`S FOOL RUNNING EVERY SHOW She looks at him pleadingly, questioningly, her eyes still gleaming with a glint of hope.  
  
YOU SCARE ME SO: She embraces him tightly, clasps him like she`s going to drown, covers his face with desperate kisses, tears streaming down her face, leaving black ponds on the ground, but Judas detaches carefully from her and kissing her forehead softly he turns round and walks away. Luzi turns into the other direction, going down the stairs with sagging shoulders. But shortly before she reaches her seat, she suddenly swings round. Her eyes spray sparks, fire blazes from her fingertips as she points her outstretched arm at Olivia. I NEVER THOUGHT I`D COME TO THIS But suddenly a hand is put on her arm moving it down. Turning around she looks into the light eyes of God who looks compassionated at her. He slowly shakes his head and she throws herself into his embrace. WHAT`S IT ALL ABOUT? When he begins to cradle her like a child in his arm, her tears flood dark rivers down to the ground. 


	29. chapter 29

Completely unaware of the danger she`s been in, Olivia sits on the floor listening to the voice inside, listening to the beat of her heart. But it can`t be. She can`t have fallen in love with Judas Iscariot. She is supposed to love Jesus, the messiah, the one all nuns are engaged to, her inner voice throws in sarcastically. However, she`s supposed to love Jesus, no matter what she feels right now. Would she learn to love him again? Would she learn to love life in heaven without...? A big lump grows in her throat and she swallows hard trying to push the thought away. What use is it to think about possibilities she`ll never have? What use is it to dream dreams that can never be? She`ll return to Stephen, she`ll marry him and live with him, and after that she`ll return to Jesus, she`ll grow to love him, and hopefully after some time the memory of two dark sparkling eyes will fade away. YET IF HE SAID HE LOVED ME I`D BE LOST I`D BE FRIGHTENED I COULDN`T COPE; JUST COULDN`T COPE I`D TURN MY HEAD I`D BACK AWAY I WOULDN`T WANT TO KNOW HE SCARES ME SO I WANT HIM SO I LOVE HIM SO Tears glisten in her eyes as she slowly lifts her head, but the sad expression gives immediately place to startled astonishment, when she realizes that Judas is squatting beside her; chin rested on his left hand he watches her with an enigmatic smile. Her eyes wide open Olivia stares at him like a canin would stare at the snake, knowing he has heard every word and more important that he knows whom it was directed to. He gets up and circles her slowly, not taking his eyes from her for a single moment. She closes her eyes almost hoping she would awake in her bed at home, but when she opens them again, she`s still sitting on the floor of the stage having one of the most embarrassing moments in her life. If he only said a word! But Judas just kneels down beside her and pierces her with his dark expressive eyes for, what seems to be an eternity.  
  
"Judas," she clears her throat searching a way out of this situation. "You know it`s jsut acting. It`s just a play, you know the song, It doesn`t mean anything." She runs her hands nervously through her lightbrown hair. "Just a play, you say?" Smiling knowingly Judas takes her hand in his and traces the lines inside her palm with his finger, before he pulls the hand to his lips kissing it softly. Unable to say anything Olivia looks at her hand not believing it`s really a part of her body; shyly she lifts her head and her questioning eyes meet his inscrutable glance. Is he teasing her? Wanting her to do something stupid, admit something illconsidered? Nervously she withdraws her hand and turns head away, hectically scrutinzing the wall, as if the graffiti-writings were expensive pictures exposited at the Louvre. Judas watches her silently letting his eyes travel over the line of her neck, her cheeks that are covered with a light flush, down to her shoulders, when she suddenly turns to him. "You know, Judas, it`s just make believe, it`s nothing." She tries to give her voice a carefree tone, but it shivers too clearly to sound lightly. "Nothing." An amused sparkgle glittering in his eyes Jduas leans closer to her. Feeling his breath brush her face shivers race down her spine; inhaling his masculine scent she fears her drumming heart would break her breast as he leans yet closer to her. Caressing her with the look of his warm glowing eyes his lips touch hers just barely. "What was that?" she asks confused. "That?" he smiles cheekily. "Nothing." She lifts her finger to her lips staring unbelievingly at him. "Why? I mean why did you kiss me?" A huge grin illuminates his face giving him the look of a playful goblin. "You call that a kiss?" He smirks running his fingers lightly through her hair, then grasps her head gently with both hands and pulls her face towards him capturing her lips in an intense kiss full of warmth and sensuality. "What do you say now?" Seeing the mischievious gleam in his brown eyes, a huge grin spreads over her face. "Was that your best?" she asks teasingly. He raises one eyebrow. "What could be better?" Still grinning Olivia lifts her hand and traces the contoure of his face. "Anything you can do I can do better." "Prove it!" Judas demands hoarsely; entwining her body with his muscular arms he pulls her closer, his eyes looking longingly at her smiling lips; feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers, she can`t keep up the teasing anylonger; wrapping her arms around his neck Olivia pulls him into a hungry kiss, feeling his arms hold her even tighter than before. But suddenly she pulls away and jumps up her face getting as white as a sheet. "No," she gets out her whole body shaking. "You and me, it`s wrong." She swings round and runs head over heels towards the exit disappearing in the nowwhere behind stage. "Olivia!" Judas jumps up to run after her, but something hits his chin with the violence of an ironbar and throws him backwards to the ground. 


	30. chapter 30

Rubbing his aching chin Judas pulls himself into a sitting position; shock and unbelief reflect from his brown eyes as he looks up at the figure that towers over him. Uncontrollable rage is radiating from his appearance, blue flames blazing from the depth of his eyes, tousled hair like a scorching wall of golden fire crackles upon shaking shoulders, cheeks burning with flush of anger moving restlessly the figure looks like an angel of revenge, sent from a place even darker than hell itself to extinguish the betrayer. "Jesus." Judas gets out astonishment and even a trace of fear shining in his eyes. The figure, devoid of any sign of humanity in tremendous furor, stares steadfastly at the sitting man. "You won`t get her. Not this time." He hisses, his voice distorted to a shriek of pain and viciousness. He steps threatentingly closer and Judas subconsciously raises his hands covering his head, as Jesus squats before him, his blue eyes boring like icy spears into Judas` brown, piercing them with an almost physical pain. In silence both man stare at each other, motionless frozen. Then the tension vanishes from Jesus` body; his face shows an expression of deepest despair and his blue eyes fill with tears as he looks at Judas. "Judas, must you betray me with a kiss?" He turns away and leans his feverish forehead agaisnt the cold marble of a column. "Jesus," Judas stands up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" A vein protrudes on his forehead throbbing with growing speed. Jesus turns to him looking exhausted and tired, even his blue eyes loose their gleam, resembling empty holes. "Judas. "he waves his hands dismissively; obviously he doesn`t plan to continue to talk. But the more tired Jesus looks the more energy seems to flow through Judas. Resolutely he steps towards Jesus and grips his arm. "I wanna know." A malicious smirk grows on Jesus` llips. "Then I shall let you know. The truth is so simple and plain. You betrayed me long before you traded me." Judas looks at Jesus, questions shimmering in his dark eyes. "How?" A little mirthless laugh escapes Jesus ` thin lips. "So you really wanna know? Wanna know what it was about?" He pauses effectively, shooting Jduas a look full of contempt and scorn. "you thought you were the villain in a heroic tragedy, but you were only a puppet in a soapopera." Jesus gazes at the thunderstruck man gloating over his apparent confusion. "You wanna know what happened in the desert?`" Jesus asks and continues when Judas nodds without a word. "Do you remember why I left you, Judas?" The darkhaired man frowns. "You said you needed to meditate." "Meditate. Yes." Jesus snorts. "But you don`t know what happened before." "What happened before?" Judas asks emphatically slowly sensing that an unspeakable secret is just about to be revealed. "I asked Mary to marry me." Jesus places the bomb carefully and it detonates with destructive force, as he can see in Judas face, which looses every colour, so his eyes stand out like two dark buttons on a shroud. "Oh yes, Judas." Jesus nodds. "I asked her to marry me, go away with me and begin a new life with me far away from it all." He sighs heavily. "I wasn`t particularly keen on getting crucified. And she was my life. I would have done anything for her." His blue eyes darken as he remembers. "But she declined. Do you wanna know why, Judas?" His lips tremble and his voice gets a whining tone. "Do you wanna know why she didn`t want to go away with me? Why she didn`t even want to come to heaven with me, when I begged her to?" He wipes tears from his eyes and sniffles. When his look falls upon Jduas` frozen face, his features harden. "She was in love with you. You never knew, but she loved you. Oh yes, she loved me, too. I was her messiah, her leader, but she would never be able to love me as she loved you. That`s what she said to me." Judas eyes widen ins surprise and he looks shellshocked at Jesus. "Well, I went into the desert as you know. Guess whom I met there?" Jesus smirks evilly. "Luzi and she made me an offer I couldn`t refuse. Obviously she had seen you and she fell in love with you. Seems you`re a lady`s man, Judas. However, she wanted you, but to get you, you had to do something, something indescribable awful." Feeling an invisible fist being rammed into his stomache, Judas staggers back writhing with pain, as the past he thought he`s known shatters crumbles to dust before his eyes. Jesus gazes coldly at him. "Does it hurt? Good. Well, back to our story. I knew I had to bear the cross - literally in my case, and so I just had to make you betray me. Then Luzi would have you and Mary wouldn`t want you anymore." His facial expression changes again and tears flow down from his eyes like blue drops of blood and his voice cracks, as he looks at Judas selfpity and compassion in his eyes. "My Judas, it wasn`t easy for me. I loved you, my friend." He steps towards Judas trying to hug him, but Judas drodges his touch, his face stiffened to a mask of white marble. "But Mary." Jesus` blue eyes plead with Judas brown. "I loved her so. It hought she`d come to me. And I knew Luzi would be good to you." He calms himself to lighten the burden of guilt he has put on his shoulders so voluntarily. "So I did my best to upset you, to lead you to betray me. It didn`t take much." He smiles sadly. "But still Mary didn`t love me. I didn`t want her to..." he swallows and turns his head away, as he continues quietly. "She found you and buried you. She mourned for you like she could never mourn for me. At last I had to leave her behind, but I knew the die she`d die, she would come to me and she wouldn`t see you again." "How could you...?" Judas gets out flatly. Jesus raises his hands theatrically. "Love, Jduas, love makes us do the weirdest things. Maybe I deserve to fry in hell. But truth is I`m already there." His voice cracks again, choken by sobs. "And now you and her. I can`t bear it anymore, Judas." He cries bitterly. "I know I should let her go, she chose you - again, but I can`t . I can`t let her go, Judas." He gets silent looking at the petrified man before him. Judas returns his gaze with eyes, that glitter hard and coldly. "And now you want me to give you absolution." He laughs briefly, sensing the bitter irony and turns his back on Jesus. "I`ll go and look for Olivia. She doesn`t know the environment." "You won`t find her. You`ll never find her again." Judas swings round, grips Jesus shoulders and shakes him roughly, his dark eyes blazing fiercely. "What do you mean?" Jesus retreats and smoothes is clothes. "I sent Peter and Jacobus to find her. We don`t want to let her go astray again, do we?" he smiles slyly, before his features harden again. "They`ll take her to a place, where you won`t find her. But don`t worry," he pats on Judas back, who stares at him frozen in shock and anger. "she`ll be doing fine. She`ll return to her Stephen and after that she`ll come to me. I know she doesn`t love me now, but" he smirks triumphantly. "I have time to make her love me, much time, eternity so to speak." Judas pierces him with dark glowing eyes, then he turns round and hurries behind stage, without wasting one more word. 


	31. chapter 31

Part 31 Having left stage Judas runs down a narrow halfway he`s never seen before. Dark greay walls rise beside him, amplifying the hollow echoe of his shoes on the stony floor. The dark musty hose-like hallway reminds him of another hallway he once hurried along to betray his best friend not knowing that it all had been planned long before. His best friend. Judas laughs scornfully. His best friend didn`t hesitate to bring eternal damnation upon him. He stole his life and now he was about to steal his love. Judas stops leaning his head against the dusty wall. Uncried tears burn in his reddened eyes, as never forgotten desire blazes in his heart. His love. Closing his eyes a little smile creeps over his face as he pictures Olivia in his mind, her lightbrown hair, her clear green eyes, her attitude so selfassured and yet unsure. And she didn`t even realize how much she resembled Mary. She may look different, her eyes may be green instead of brown, but still the expression is the same. Teasing, warm, playful, serious, always full of feeling. And oh her whole being. Absorbed in his thoughts Judas laughs quietly. She hasn`t changed at all. He`s never known any woman, who`s so caring, so soft and so keen on hiding it, trying so hard to appear cool and distanced. And yet he`s always known what to say, how to look, what to do to provoke her. How he enjoyed watching the emotions race across her face! How he enjoyed seein her flush with indignation, the only emotion he could hope for. From the beginning it had been clear that she belonged to Jesus. He never would have thought.... And then it didn´t matter anymore. He tried to rescue them all, to save their future; he never wanted Jesus to die. He only wanted him to stay out of the Roman`s way, so things could settle down a bit. Little did he know that it had all been planned, that he was just a little figure in a sordid game. But how could he have looked into her eyes again? And now - now would Jesus win again. Olivia wouldn`t come to him, not as long as she thought she was supposed to love Jesus. Judas sighs. She wouldn`t even admit that there had been a short moment of weakness, as Mary never admitted that she loved him. Too strong were her feelings of guilt and obligation towards Jesus. After all he had saved her, freed her, taken her away from this life she hated so much. Judas raises an arm and wipes a tear from his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket. She has to know. She has to know that he loved her, that Jesus isn`t the saint she thinks he is. He has to find her. His muscle tense as he prepares to move on, as a mocking voice makes him stop again.  
  
"Judas, are you crying?" Judas looks up and his eyes narrow when he recognizes Simon. He leans comfortably against the wall playing with a knife in his hands and smiles at Judas. Fastening the knife at his belt he approaches Judas a clear expression of contempt in his blue eyes. "God, what a whiney bag you are!" "Like always you have no idea what you`re talking about." Jduas shoots the lighthaired man a disparaging look and passes him. "Doesn`t Jesus want to share his toy?" Judas swings round his brown eyes sparkling vividly. "You know?" A bright grin flies across Simon`s face, as he spreads his arms widely. "Everyone knows, Judas." He chuckles his eyes beaming with mischievous joy. "Everyone but you. We even betted when you would find out." Judas gets pale and his eyes flash sinisterly. "I haven`t time for this." He hisses between gritted teeth and turns away, when Simon suddenly hums a melody. "Love is in the air, but it`s such a fleeting fragile thing." Again Judas swings round to Simon and pierces him with dark eyes. "Have you seen her?" "Why?" Simon tilts his head. "Have you lost her?" "Have you seen her?" Judas repeats emphatically. "Maybe." Simon sais lightly. Judas step closer a threatening expression glittering in his brown eyes. "Where has she been going, Simon?" Simon looks attentively at him. "Why should I tell you?" "Tell me." Judas snarls hardly suppressed anger in his voice. "And if I don`t?" Judas moves his hands quickly and pats on Simon´s head ignoring the pain in his fingers as the spikey hair touches his skin. "Are you mad?" Simon jumps aside and raises his hand to his hair, that lies flatly on one side of his head now. "You fucking bastard." His face is red with rage. "How vulgar!" Judas raises an eyebrow smirking ironically and lifts his hand moving slowly towards Simon`s other side of head. Simon quickly steps backwards his blue eyes flashing with unconcealed hate at Judas. "You`re gonna regret this." "If you say so." Judas shrugs unimpressed and slowly walks towards Simon. "Where is she?" he repeats quietly gazing intensely at Simon. "Have you seen her?" A malicious grin curls Simon`s lips. "Indeed I have. The poor thing, she was so confused. Said she needed to think. She looked so lost and helpless." Any sign of irony retreats from Judas features as he stares wildly into Simon eyes. "What did you do to her?" he sais emphatically slow. Simon`s grin broadens illuminating his face. "Ah Judas, should I have let her run around? She would have gone astray." Judas grips his shoulders and shakes him his eyes burning with maniacal blaze. "Where is she?" "Calm down, Judas." Simon rolls his eyes and detaches from the rough grip. "I didn`t do anything to her. I just took her to a place where she could think - for a very long time." He smirks meaningfully. "Show me the way." Judas demands shortly. "Okay," Simon shrugs his shoulders. "I was told to take you there anyway." He passes Judas and starts walking down the hallway in quick pace. "Just stay away from my hair." He shoots a warning look over his shoulder glaring at Judas, who follows him quickly. 


	32. chapter 32

After a few minutes of silent walking Simon stops in front of an iron door. "Are you prepared?" He grins brightly and suddenly Judas suspects that a foolish facial expression is a good place to hide slyness. He follows Simon into the small room and stiffens when he recognizes the familiar figure standing in the middle of the room. "Annas." He hisses and whirls round to Simon. "You said you`d take me to Olivia." Smirking widely Simon shrugs his shoulders. "I lied."  
  
Annas` black robe spreads like the wings of a bat as he extends both arms towards Judas. "I`m pleased to see you, Judas." He sais in unctuous tone, but stops short when his look falls upon Simon. "What happened to your hair?" Simon flashes at Judas, who can`t suppress a gloating smirk. "Ask him. However," Simon`s voice gets business-like. "Will you...? Annas nodds deliberately. "Yes, I will. And now leave us alone. Judas and me have important issues to discuss. Go and take care that our guest doesn`t want to leave." A cold smile darts over his pale face and is replied by a broad grin. Judas swings round and glares at Simon. "If you harm a hair of her head...." He raises his clenched fist and Simon`s hand quickly wanders to the knife at his belt. "Simon." Annas sais strictly. "It isn`t the right time. Go now." Simon nodds obediently, and shooting Judas a hatred glance he turns round and leaves.  
  
"Finally alone." Annas strides towards Judas smiling affably at the darkhaired man. "I wanna see her." Judas interrupts him bitingly. "Of course you do." A wry smile glides over Annas` features and his eyes glitter like marbles of glass. "But you won`t." When Judas opens his mouth to protest, he raises one hand to silence him. "Not now at least." He points at a chair on one end of the table. "Take a seat." "I prefer to stand." Judas folds his arms defiantly. "Take a seat." Annas` voice is dangerously quiet. Seeing the brief flash of impatience in his pale eyes, Judas remembers that it`s not advisable to upset the highpriest and sits down. "Well, well," Annas starts pacing through the room. "So here we are again. I remember the last time we met in a room like this." A sly smile creeps over his face, as Judas gazes darkly at him. "Where`s Olivia? What do you want of her?" "Olivia, Olivia," Annas sighs. "To say it with your own words I can understand that she amuses, but please try to stay focused." "Leave her out of this. She doesn`t have anything to do with it all." Judas` dark eyes blaze with unconcealed hate at Annas. "Oh she has very much to do with it, my dear Judas." Annas stops before Judas. "But it`s not necessary to kill her, even though I don`t say I wouldn`t do it." He laughs without a trace of humour. "I know a person who would be very grateful." He clicks his tongue looking mockingly at Judas. "To forsake Luzi in such a vile way. What a naughty boy you are! And furthermore stupid - to abandon the ruler of darkness for a mortal." His watery eyes glide through Judas` dark. "I bet Luzi would be very grateful, very generous, if someone told her where Olivia is." Judas jumps up glaring in helpless fury at Annas. "Sit down." Annas snarls sharply, and after Judas has sat down again, he pats his back encouragingly. "I would never do this to you, Judas. But I don`t know if I can hold back Simon for very much longer. You know how keen he is on going back to earth." Boiling with rage Judas stares at him, but knowing he`s in the inferior position, he just whispers. "You wouldn`t..." Annas laughs hollowly. "I condemned the son of God to death. Well actually Kaiaphas and the Romans did, but that`s just hairsplitting. And you think I`m bluffing? Do you really want to take the risk?" He gazes at Judas and when he doesn`t reply, Annas continues. "But enough of this. As I said we have more important issues to discuss."  
  
"What do you want of me?" Judas asks flatly. "Ah at last we`re on the right track." Annas smirks ironically, but then gets serious. "I need your help, Judas." "My help." Judas jumps up looking astonished and disgusted at the bald man before him. "You really think I`d help you?" "You´re a jack-in-the-box, aren`t you?" Annas gestures him to sit down again. "I somehow suspected you`d react this way." He sighs heavily. "I know you have some unjustified resentiments towards me since our last meeting. But I tell you once again: I didn`t move your mouth to betray Jesus. However, I thought you`d maybe need an incentive to help me. And that`s the point Olivia comes into play. Help me and you`ll get her back." Judas shakes with rage, his dark eyes send sharpened arrowheads into Annas` direction, but they bounce ineffectively off the highpriest´s slippery facade. "You, you..." he howls being beside himself with fainted fury. "Can we spare us the wild insultings, the unnecessary feelings of guilt, the screeched threats and come to the essential part?" Annas asks in bored tone. "Will you help me?" "What do you want me to do?" Judas replies resigned. "Nothing you haven`t done before." "I won`t...." Judas begins, but Annas waves dismissively. "That`s what you said last time, too. I`m surprised you still have such difficulties betraying Jesus, after all that he had done to you." He lets his voice trail off meaningfully. "God, does everybody knows about it?" Annas shrugs his shoulders. "I don`t care, but let me explain you something. You know that Jesus plans to evade the crucifixion this time, don`t you?" Judas nodds watching Annas attentively. "But you remember that the crucifixion was part of the story?" "Yes," Judas replies hesitatingly. "Then tell me what do you think will happen when Jesus won`t get crucified?" Annas asks in remarkable friendly voice. "Nothing. We`d just change the story I think." "No." Annas sais quickly. "That`s not possible." "But Azrael said...." "That the story can be changed, yes, I know." Annas continues slowly in a tone as if he spoke to a mentally handicapped. "But every story has some rules. This story was designed as a drama with the customary dramatical characters; a hero - Jesus, an antagonist - you, the love interest and reason for the dramatical actions - Mary." "And how do you fit in there?" "Oh I like to see myself as a kind of catalyst, getting the actions on the way, but that doesn`t matter. Important is only that these three characters are the core of any dramatical play. And there are only three ways to end a drama." Annas counts his fingers. "1. Hero kills antagonist 2. antagonist kills hero 3. hero sacrifices himself. According to this very simplyfied explanation our hero has to die, he just can`t escape in the final act and ride towards the sunset holding his love interest in arms. Of course there`s still the possiblility that the antagonist gets killed, but I don`t think this is likely. Besides it wouldn`t be very satisfying." He smiles sarcastically. "There`s no happy ending planned."  
  
Judas gets up and wanders through the room, stops and runs his hands through his dark hair before he turns back to Annas. "Why should I trust you? You`ve never been very reliable. You could tell me anything you want." Annas watches him a luring expression in his light eyes. "Of course we can wait one, two, three hundred years. But then we`ll be stuck within this story that won`t end. And in the meantime Olivia`s body will die, and you`ll be guilty of having caused the death of an innocent person. Can you take the responsibility for this?" Judas` gaze wanders past Annas, his face is pale as the wall beside him. "Why me?" He whispers under his breath and focusing on the slim figure before him he repeats more firmly. "Why me?" His brown eyes flash wildly. "Why has it to be me? Why has it to be me again?" Exited he cirlces the table like a tiger in his cage. "You know where Jesus is, go and get him on your own. I won`t play this game anymore. I quit now." Annas shakes his head very slowly. "No, Judas, Jesus must be betrayed to make the tragedy perfect." "Then send Simon. He would be only to eager to help you." Judas looks almost pleadingly at Annas, his brown eyes glistening wet; but Annas just replies the glance with a cold content smile. A bitter laugh escapes Judas` mouth. "So it`s me again. I betray Jesus or condemn Olivia to death. Either way I cannot win." Annas nodds an almost happy gleam in his transparent eyes. Suddenly Judas narrows his eyes and eyes Annas suspiciously. "But tell me one thing, if Olivia has to die anyway, if I don`t betray Jesus, why do you have to keep her away from me? What will you get out of this?" Annas claps his hands throwing him an appreciating look. "Bravo, Judas. You still know how to think. Well, what do I get out of this? First of all I get a wonderful show, noone suffers as miserably as you. And secondly I know that you have a well working brain. I don`t want to tempt you to search for another sollution. I fear you might even find one. Olivia is my assurance you won`t spoil a marvellous story. Wouldn`t it be a pity if Luzi found out where she was? You know there are far worse deeds Luzi can do to her than just kill her and transform her into Mary again." He smiles cruelly. "No," Judas staggers back his eyes widened with horror. "It`s your choice. But don`t wait too late, you know Olivia`s time is running out." A brief smile glides over Annas` pale features. "Don`t make such a face. It`s just a play." 


	33. chapter 33

A half-emptied bottle in his hand Judas drags himself back onto stage. Gliding down to the ground he lets his tear-swollen eyes, burning signs of a mind trapped in dark thoughts, wander into the nowhere, and so he doesn`t notice Peter and Jacobus lay the table for their last supper; doesn`t notice Simon come back on stage, eying him warily. He doesn`t even look up when Jesus steps onto stage, his golden locks flowing down upon a long white dress. An air of unearthy peace surrounds him, as he smiles warmly at the two truthfully devoted disciples, and only the unstable flicker in his sky-coloured eyes reveals a faint sign of restlessness, as Judas would see, if he raised his head. But he just sits on the ground holding the bottle in his hand and looks at the floor. And so he doesn`t even notice the slim figure of a woman approaching him carefully. Stopping in a distance she extends her hand pleadingly. "Judas." Her voice is weary with pain and grief. Judas raises his head and when his look falls upon long black hair, his eyes darken. "Leave me be." He sais quietly not having the strength to raise his voice. "Judas, darling, can`t we go home? I don`t like this play anymore. It frightens me." When Judas looks at her more closely, he sees mild insanity gleam in her black eyes, born by an unbearable anguish. A few hours ago he would have felt compassion for her, a few hours ago he would have felt rage about her betrayal, a few hours ago he would have felt something, a few hours ago he still had a heart. Now it had turned to stone lying heavily in his breast and his tears had frozen to ice, pricking in the sore sockets of his eyes. "Luzi, I know all. Jesus told me." Luzi startles back as if she had hit an invisible wall. The soft madness disappears completely from her eyes. "Didn`t we have a good time?" Judas bores his brown eyes into her black. "You tricked me." "You really love her." Tears glisten in her eyes, and when Judas nodds, suddenly a familiar glimmer of aggressivity flares up in her eyes. "I hate her." "I know." Judas sais quietly, and his look wanders into the distance again. Knowing she won`t get through to him anymore, Luzi turns round and returns to her seat.  
  
"Where is she?" Jesus asks curtly. "Olivia?" Judas snorts briefly. "So your two lackeys didn`t find her? She won`t come to late to your last supper, will she?" he smirks stiffly. "But maybe she isn`t thirsty or hungry, maybe she doesn`t value neither your blood nor your body." "You`re drunk." Jesus looks disapprovingly down on him. "Not half as much as I want to be." Judas lifts the bottle. "Cheers." He takes a big gulp, smirking at Jesus, who turns his head away in disgust. "A toast to true friends."  
  
LOOK AT ALL MY TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS SINKING IN A GENTLE POOL OF WINE DON`T DISTURB ME NOW I CAN SEE THE ANSWER TILL THIS EVENING IS THIS MORNING LIFE IS FINE ALWAYS HOPED THAT I`D BE AN APOSTTLE KNEW THAT I WOULD MAKE IT IF I TRIED THEN WHEN WE RETIRE WE CAN WRITE THE GOSPELS SO THEY`LL STILL TALK ABOUT US WHEN WE`VE DIED Neither of them notice Simon coming closer. He steps towards Jesus his dazzling blue eyes beaming brightly. "Jesus, do you come?" Jesus takes his eyes off Judas and turn around. "Of course." He taughtens his shoulders and strides rather rigidly towards the table. "Do you come, too?" Simon turns to Judas watching him get up and lays his hands around his shoulders. "And be careful what you say to Jesus. Luzi isn`t the worst that could happen to Olivia." He whispers. Judas shakes his hand off and without looking at Simon he walks towards the table sitting down and drowning in brooding again. Jesus, fully aware of the role he has to play, stands in front of the table and pours red sparkling wine into a precious goblet. THE END IS JUST A LITTLE HARDER WHEN BROUGHT ABOUT BY FRIENDS. As if muffled by a veil of thick mist the words come through to Judas and resound hollowly inside his mind. A huge frown grows on his forehead as he lifts his hand to his mouth as if he wanted to repress the words his tongue yearns to speak. Jesus, if you only knew, what you have done. I never wanted to betray you and still don`t want to, but I have no choice. Shall I let Olivia die? Shall I make her suffer to save a man who called himself my friend and betrayed me, condemned me to eternal damnation without second thought? I cannot save you both and there`s far too much on stake for her. He thinks of all the time Jesus had stolen him, of the feelings of guilt he had felt when he thought of his betrayal, of the sadness he felt when he thought of Mary. How much he had missed her, everyday in the last 2000 years. How much he had wished it had been her eyes looking to the bottom of his soul, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips touching his so passionately, her voice whispering tender words of love. How much he had wished to see her again, to hold her close just once, knowing this could never happen, for she was in heaven, and he in hell. And Jesus had known, he had known all the time, and he had taken care that they would be seperated forever  
  
FOR ALL YOU CARE THIS WINE COULD BE MY BLOOD FOR ALL YOU CARE THIS BREAD COULD BE MY BODY THE END THIS IS MY BLOOD YOU DRINK THIS IS MY BODY YOU EAT IF YOU WOULD REMEMBER ME The words echoe in Judas` mind, scoffing him. She wouldn`t remember. She would return to earth and when she would die, when Olivia would die, Mary would return to heaven, and she would never know, she would never know how descipably Jesus had betrayed them both and he couldn´t tell her, he would never see her again. His features hardens and a cold expression appears in is eyes. Jesus deserves it. He stares with tear-swollen eyes into the nowwhere, noticing nothing but the dark path that`s lying before him, the path he has to walk down again, this time knowing where it will lead them to. But there`s nothing he can do, he has do do it. And Jesus deserves it. He repeats in his mind, clinging to this thought desperately, but still it doesn`t feel right, still he feels the heavy burden of guilt he`s gonna load upon his shoulders, still he feels the desperation of a deed he knows is wrong and yet he can´t ommit it; throwing Jesus towards his fate he`ll plunge into darkness again. 


	34. part34

WHEN YOU EAT AND DRINK Jesus lifts a shaking hand to his head and tears at his hair unable to bear the tension that lies under the cover of deceptive tranquility.  
  
I MUST BE MAD THINKING I`D BE REMEMBERED His fist whistles down onto the table sending waves of pain through his right arm. His disciples look startled up, watching his mask of kindness shatter into pieces, revealing a grimace of fury, uncovering a heart consumed with hot glowing jealousy. All stare at him, their eyes widened in unbelieving shock, all but one. The only one who`s ever understood what he said, the only one he`s loved like a brother, the only one who`s stolen his love away from him, the only one who`s betrayed him and would betray him again. Jesus narrows his eyes and presses firmly his lips together. Judas deserves it. Beeing damned for all time is what he deserves, as he has been damned himself; dammned to look into Mary`s eyes just to see the reflection of him. To know that it`s Judas she desired to touch, that it`s Judas she longed to kiss. Judas she yearned to hold. A hot flame eats ist way into his entrails. Judas deserves to be damned, seperated from her body as he was seperated from her soul.  
  
YES I MUST BE OUT OF MY HEAD He tears himself away from the table trying to rip these thoughts off his mind. Where is she? Why isn`t she here? Has Judas kept her somewhere planning to take her with him, once he has gotten rid of him?  
  
LOOK AT YOUR BLANK FACES MY NAME WILL MEAN NOTHING TEN MINUTES AFTER I`M DEAD He storms blindly anywhere desperately trying to get away from these morons who follow him declaring their love. As if he cared! ONE OF YOU DENIED ME ONE OF YOU BETRAYED ME He extends his hand to Peter. PETER HAS DENIED ME THREE TIME HAS DENIED ME  
  
He stares wildly at his shellshocked disciple, his blue eyes flashing with growing madness. AND THAT`S NOT ALL I SEE ONE OF YOU HERE DINING ONE OF MY TWELVE CHOSEN WILL LEAVE TO BETRAY ME  
  
Judas swallows hard and blinks away a tear. So this is it, the point of no return, the last step to go, the last deed to do. Now the die is cast. It`s not fair why has it to be him? Why has he to carry the fault of a deed he never wanted to do and yet has to do? Why is it him again who`ll be damned for all time, when he isn`t anything more than just a puppet on a string? Infuriated he clenches his fists and jumps up. CUT OUT THE DRAMATICS; YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHO Jesus. How dare he? How dare he pretend this is all a play? How dare he show himself as the innocent victim of evil betrayal? How dare he keep up a martyr´s masquerade when he knows the tricks he`s been playing on him and Mary?  
  
Jesus slowly turns around and gazes with narrowed eyes at Judas. The cold anger in his blue eyes hits upon Judas` burning blaze, vaporizing the friendship that has bound them once. WHY DON`T YOU GO DO IT? Judas gasps. Jesus still mocks him? After all he has done? What right does he have to force this decision on him? What right does he have to make him pay for his sins? YOU WANT ME TO DO IT? Beside himself with rage Judas chases Jesus around the table. Flaming fire shoots through his veins, scorches his soul, cremates his reason, leaving nothing but a shaking shell, burning with devouring blaze of wrath. HURRAY THEY ARE WAITING Having stopped their mad chase at last, Jesus stands on Judas` place and Judas on Jesus`. Who´s the betrayer? Who`s the betrayed? Blue eyes flash with autocratic anger at Judas, infuriating the bitter rage that`s burning him from inside. How can Jesus be so blind? How can he be so short-sighted? Doesn`t he really see that his selfish little ego trip rushes them all into perdition? That his stupid jealousy and megalomanie has trapped them all in a web of deception and destruction nnone can escape? Does he care for anyone but himself? Does he care for Olivia at all? He hasn`t even tried to find her, hasn`t tried to save her. A bubble of boiling rage rises up inside Judas, poisoning every feeling, every thought, rising higher and higher till it explodes in a bloodcurdling scream. IF YOU KNEW WHY I`D DO IT  
  
Jesus flares furiously at him, his hand hits the table hard trying to solve the unbearable tension. I DON`T CARE WHY YOU`D DO IT But in vain. The tension only increases, taking away the breath of both men. Hurt and bitterness holds them tighly in their clutches. The air is thick with unspoken accusations, unsaid curses. Not knowing what do do with all his aggressions Judas sweeps all things from the table. Like a knife his voice cuts the air. TO THINK I ADMIRED YOU FOR NOW I DESPISE YOU This can`t be the man he admired once. That can`t be the friend he`s known. This is just a stranger, a madman blindly destroying everything he`s ever believed him, ruthlessly taking everything away he`s ever loved. YOU LIAR YOU JUDAS The words shoot out of Jesus` mouth like missiles, striking Judas to the core. This is the man who has made him what he is, stealing his life, and worse stealing his personality. This is the one who has made his name an insult. Judas flashes at Jesus, his dark eyes blazing with profound fierceness. How much he wants to hurt him! How much he wants to rip away the mask from his hypocritical face, to shatter the facade of decency that has made him the messiah everyone wants to see.  
  
YOU WANT ME TO DO IT WHAT IF I JUST STAYED HERE AND RUINED YOUR AMBITION? For a moment Judas wallows in the idea to make it true, to stay there and spoil the game for all, for Simon, for Annas, for Jesus. What would Jesus do if he didn`t betray him? Would he run to Annas himself? Would he just stare at him with these baby-blue eyes, not believing that Judas would really ruin his big chance of becoming a martyr again? Judas almost smiles, but then the image of Olivia flashes through his mind and his mood darkens. Annas wouldn`t tolerate him spoiling his sordid game. And he doesn`t want to imagine what would happen to Olivia, if she fell into the hands of a devil who was snorting with rage, keen on taking revenge, or what a coldblooded highpriest could do to her, if his plans were thwarted. Tears shoot to Judas eyes as he realizes the hopelesness of his situation. He doesn`t have a choice, his hands are tied. He can`t stay and give the story a different turn. He has to go and set the wheel in motion. He swallows and a hard gleam flickers in his dark eyes. And whose fault is this all? Who has brought them so far? CHRIST YOU DESERVE IT He almost gives a hysterical laugh. Jesus has no idea what fine mess he has made there. Like always he only sees himself, doesn`t look further than to the edge of his hurt feelings, of his jealousy and rage.  
  
Seeing the glowing contempt in Judas` eyes, Jesus can`t control himself anymore. How can Judas accuse him? After all he`s the messiah and Judas` the betrayer. He has redeemed the whole world and Judas is damned to fry in hell. How could Judas contempt him, make him responsible for what he`s gonna do? How could he dare to hide Olivia from him? His Olivia, his Mary. She ought to be at his side. A hot wave of rage washes through Jesus` body, roaring loudly inside his ear, as he yells out. HURRY YOU FOOL HURRY AND GO SAVE ME YOUR SPEECHES I DON`T WANT TO KNOW! GO! 


	35. chapter 35

Silence stretches like a taught rope, as Judas and Jesus stand at opposite sides of the table. Irreconcilably, unrelantingly they glare at each other, holding a fight with their eyes. Pain and rage reflects in their looks as something inside them breaks. Not a reminescence of frienship, not a spark of respect remains. In icy blue eyes stares bitterness about a betrayal, noone has yet comitted, and yet it cuts with uncountable icecrystals into the heart, and forgiveness is far away. In glowing brown eyes flashes desperate agony about an existence, crushed between the mill stones of fate, a soul trapped in hopelessness revolting against the unavoidable, and hope is far away. So they stare at each other, two bitter enemies; blinded by fury and despair they face each other from opposite sides of the table, from opposite sides of the world. And as deep as their friendship once has been, as deeply also gapes the crevice. The ditch becomes an abyss, and at deceived ideals, betrayed frienship the past Judas has known is dashed to pieces. He has loved Jesus like a brother, sucked in his message of peace and love greedily, hoping they could change the world, slowly, from inside. Has this been all a lie? Has the glorious goal been nothing more than a way to fame; a road to power? Power, not to change and improve, but to manipulate and destroy? And the message of peace - did it only go for the followers, not for the leader himself? Did he have the right to take whatever he wished, and when he couldn`t take, he cut others from hope, nipped the happiness in the bud, weaving a web of intrigue that was worth a highpriest`s sick mind? Judas swallows hard. He had sensed, had sensed it even 2000 years ago. Like a shadow the doubt had been there, floating around his head like a dark cloud. But he had pushed it away, hoping he would be wrong. But now he sees Jesus as he really is. A weak selfish man who took what he wanted and destroyed what he couldn`t have. Yes, now he sees how Jesus really is, and what he sees fills him with resignation and burning rage. With a sudden movement Judas jumps onto the table blazing at the blonde man. YOU SAD PATHETIC MAN SEE WHERE YOU`VE BROUGHT US TO OUR IDEALS LIE AROUND US ALL BECAUSE OF YOU Tears glisten in his eyes. How Jesus has betrayed him! How he has done him wrong! He hurries towards Jesus, towers over him, looking down on him, and contempt and anger almost tear him apart. THE SADDEST CUT OF ALL SOMEONE HAS TO TURN YOU IN LIKE A COMMON CRIMINAL LIKE A WOUNDED ANIMAL And that`s what Jesus is, a criminal, depraving him of his belief, depraving him of the only woman he`s ever loved. The injustice, all the lost time, the lost looks he couldn´t exchange with her, the lost warmth he couldn`t find in her embrace, the lost sweetness he couldn`t feel on her lips, the lost tenderness he couldn`t touch in her soul, screams inside him. And worst of all Jesus didn`t even see his injustice, that it was him who damned them all to their personal hell. That it was him who ruined their life, who ruined their afterlife. He was a liar, a betrayer, a miserable man, who couldn`t stand the thought someone else could be loved more than he was, someone else could find a happiness he was denied. He just destroyed everything, and he didn`t care how many people he plunged into darkness as long as noone took away his toys. The betrayal burns in Judas` heart like an open wound, burns inside his soul with consuming blaze. How much he wants to hurt him now! How much he wants to see him suffer as he does! How much he wants to see the hurt about being betrayed reflecting from his eyes! How much he wants to pay back for everything he`s done. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, betrayal for betrayal. Unleashed fury devours Judas from within, cuts through even the last string of control. Shaking with rage he shoves Jesus hard to the ground, screaming at him. A JADED MANDARIN A JADED MANDARIN LIKE A JADED JADED FADED JADED JADED MANDARIN He stands on the table straigthened up, not caring for the voices and hands of the others who reproach him, scold him, insult him, calm him, try to hold him back. With a short movement he shakes them all off and stares wildly at Jesus. The blood rushes loudly inside his ears, and the adrenaline shoots through his body, shaking him vehemently, bringing him to the edge of the final break down, when no human part will remain in his soul, when there`s no mediocre way anymore, just yes or no, a decision between Jesus or him, when his soul will be the soul of a shattered angel or a vindictive demon, given over to his instincts, with no spark of reason anymore.  
  
Jesus runs his hands through his hair, obviously undecided for a moment, but then he swirls round; jumping onto the table he points at the exit. His face is contorted with rage and something that comes very near to hate. GET OUT THEY`RE WAITING GET OUT THEY`RE WATING THEY`RE WAITING FOR YOU Both men stare at each other, blue flaring eyes boring into blazing brown, irreconcilably, unrelentingly. The same agony, the same despair, the same feeling of betrayal and loss lies in their eyes, and the same anger, the same scream of betrayed friendship, the same accusations yell in their voices. Inexorably they fight each other with the fire in their eyes, the final fight that will decide over life or death. For eternal moments the world stands still, and there`s nothing but the crackling in their looks, but then Judas lowers his head tears shooting to his eyes, and helplessly he sinks to the floor clasping Jesus`knees. EVERYTIME I LOOK AT YOU I DON`T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LET THE THINGS YOU DID GET SO OUT OF HAND Bitter tears are flowing from his eyes, as the hate inside him breaks and only despair remains. Whatever has happened before, no matter how wrong Jesus has done him, he still doesn`t want him to die, and yet he has no choice. Looking down on the dark hair Jesus eyes fill with salty tears and he can`t suppress a sob. Slowly he moves his hand to touch Judas` head, but suddenly Judas jumps up, whirls round and goes slowly towards the exit, shoulders sagged, depraved of the fire that has blazed in his whole beeing just a few moments ago he creeps away, a broken man. Jesus follows him, it almost seems as if he wanted to stop him, to beg him to return, but then he stops. There`s nothing that can be done. The cast is die. 


	36. chapter 36

While Peter, Jacobus and Simon sits down on the floor, exhausted just by watching the emotional turmoil, Jesus stands like held up by invisible strings on stage; his eyes glazed over, his face expressionless he resembles a statue, smooth, cool, but dead inside. Someone clears his throat. "That was a surprisingly convincing performance." Herodes` voice sounds oddly muffled and there´s a noise as if he blew his nose quietly, before he continues. "Judas isn`t such a bad actor at all." "He`s the worst." The silent Roman sais with a voice that seems to come out of a tomb. He directs his dark gaze at Jesus, but he doesn`t even blink. "How can you say that?" Herodes retorts indignantly. "Where have you been the last minutes? That was first class-acting, Judas was almost as good as I would have been." "Pilate is right." A husky female voice sais quietly. Luzi taughtens her shoulders and rubs her eyes, as if she has just awaken from a long deep sleep. Her long black hair clings almost obediently to her slender shoulders and her black eyes slowly clear. "Judas is a bad actor. I could have recognized all the time. I should have known. But I didn`t want to see..." her voice breaks as she tries to keep her suddenly shaking body under control. God puts an arm around her shoulder and she looks gratefully up at him.  
  
"I won`t do it." Jesus finally shows signs of life again. "I just won`t do it." He repeats more firmly.  
  
I ONLY WANT TO SAY IF THERE IS A WAY TAKE THIS CUP AWAY FROM ME FOR I DON`T WANT TO TASTE IT`S POISON FEEL IT BURN ME I HAVE CHANGED I`M NOT AS SURE AS WHEN WE STARTED His eyes search God`s and suddenly a determined expression appears on his features; the lines of his face sharpen and the former softness gives place to an almost hard look. "Stop it." He demands of God. God returns his youngest son´s glance calmly, but doesn`t reply. Instead Herod answers. "But Jesus, you know that Azrael said the play can`t be stopped." Without taking his look from the divine face Jesus sais flatly. "It`s not a play anymore. And it never has been, has it, father?" He looks provokingly at God, whose eyes hold a certain gleam. "But father, this time I can`t see it through. I`m not strong enough."  
  
THEN I WAS INSPIRED NOW I`M SAD AND TIRED LISTEN SURELY I`VE EXCEEDED EXPECTATIONS TRIED FOR 3 YEARS SEEMED LIKE THRITY COULD YOU ASK AS MUCH FROM ANY OTHER MAN? "I`m tired." Jesus raises his hands and runs them through his curls and suddenly the last 2000 years reflect from the lines of his face. "I don`t want to die. I`ve given you so much, I spread your message, I died for you once. What more do you want of me? Does it give you pleasure to see your son die?" No accuation sounds in his voice, just the desperate need to understand.  
  
BUT IF I DIE SEE THE SAGA THROUGH AND DO THE THINGS YOU ASK OF ME LET THEM HATE ME HIT ME HURT ME NAIL ME TO THEIR TREE I`D WANT TO KNOW I`D WANT TO KNOW; MY GOD ID WANT TO KNOW I`D WANT TO KNOW MY GOD I`D WANT TO SEE; I`D WANT TO SEE MY GOD WHY SHOULD I DIE? He looks pleadingly at God, endearing for a reply, scrutinizing his face for an answer, but it stays expressionless, only the grey eyes sparkle warmly. Jesus` lips curl into a sad smile. "You have no answer for your son? No answer why he has to die? Again no answer? Don`t I deserve to know why? What have I done, that you condemned me to die, even before I have been born?" The unnatural calmness vanishes from his eyes leaving an expression of confused sadness. "And why do I have to die again? What should it be good for?"  
  
WOULD I BE MORE NOTICED THAN I EVER WAS BEFORE WOULD THE THINGS I`VE SAID AND DONE MATTER ANYMORE I`D HAVE TO KNOW I`D HAVE TO KNOW MY LORD I`D HAVE TO SEE; I`D HAVE TO SEE MY LORD I`D HAVE TO SEE I`D HAVE TO SEE MY LORD IF I DIE WHAT WILL BE MY REWARD IF I DIE WHAT WILL BE MY REWARD "Sounds to me as if you still have hopes on Mary." Luzi smirks scornfully. By the mentioning of the name an expression of sharp pain darkens Jesus` eyes; his lips quiver slightly and his voice isn`t more than a whisper as he speaks the name like an entreaty. "Mary." "She`ll never love you." Jesus looks up replying Luzi´s gaze icily. "And Judas has never loved you." Luzi opens her mouth to reply sharply, and closes it again realizing there`s really nothing to say. Jesus turns to God again. "Where is she?" he asks with trembling voice. "Where`s Mary? Where has Judas taken her to? Why did you let him steal her away from me? I am your son, why don`t you help me?" he speaks alarmingly calm, but his eyes send silent cries of pain at God.  
  
WHY SHOULD I DIE? CAN YOU SHOW ME NOW THAT I WOULD NOT BE KILLED INVAIN SHOW ME JUST A LITTLE OF YOUR OMNIPRESENT BRAIN SHOW ME TTHERE`S A REASON FOR YOU WANTING ME TO DIE YOU`RE FAR TOO KEEN ON WHERE AND HOW AND NOT SO HOT ON WHY "So it will happen again, without a reason, without knowing why, I will die. And Judas," he suppresses a sob "Judas will betray me again." He smirks bitterly. "He really will betray me again. But why?" He starts pacing in circles over stage. "Why should he betray me now? Because he hates me so much? Does he really hate me so much to take eternal damnation on him again?" Suddenly he stops raises his head and stares wideneyed at God as the understanding hits him like a flash. "Olivia." He whispers unbelievingly. And then louder. "Olivia; she`s the only one he would risk his sanity for." He slaps his forehead with his hand. "Oh my God, how could I be so blind? He does it to save her. He doesn`t know where she is." He closes his eyes as the realization overwhelms him, and when he opens them again they are full of tears. "I had no idea." He whispers huskily. Then he turns to Luzi his blue eyes flashing. "Do you have her? If you..." Luzi gestures dismissively. "Do you really think I`d still be here if I knew where she was." She snorts scornfully hatred shining in her black-coal eyes. Jesus whirls round and hurries towards Peter. "Peter do you know where she is?" he stares intensely at him, but when Peter shakes his head, he hastens towards Jacobus. "Jacobus." He takes his hand looking at him imploringly. "Where is Olivia?" "I´m sorry, I don`t know." Jacobus replies silently, and Jesus abruptly turns round running towards Simon; grabbing his collar he shakes him vehemently. "Olivia." He screams, then he lets go of him and runs disoriented over stage screaming her name. "Olivia." "OLIVIA!" he yells his voice shrill with panic. No answer, just embarrassed silence. To weak to keep standing, he sinks down to his knees, hiding his head in his hands. "Olivia." He sobs helplessly. After a few moments he raises his head, his look wanders into the nowwhere. "Why couldn`t she love me? Everything would have been different." He pulls himself up and stands shakily on his legs.  
  
ALRIGHT I`LL DIE JUST WATCH ME DIE SEE HOW I DIE SEE HOW I DIE Blue tears drop down to the ground as he continues hollowly as if he declaimed a mantra, a prayer searching for inner balance. THEN I WAS INSPIRED NOW I`M SAD AND TIRED AFTER ALL I TIRED FOR THREE YEARS SEEMED LIKE NINTEY WHEN THEN AM I SCARED TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED  
  
He looks directly at his father, and suddenly his blue eyes flash madly WHAT YOU STARTED I DIDN`T START IT "It´s your fault, my God, you must have known where this would lead us to. You must have known. Your fault, your fault, your fault." He roars like a wounded animal, rearing up against the coming darkness. Then he gets deadly silent for a long terrible moment; he wipes the tears out of his eyes and his lips move a few times without producing a sound, before he speaks. "But you knew. And you wanted it. You wanted me to understand, to understand what I have done." The pain of understanding reflects from his restlessly moving eyes. "It`s my fault. Everything`s my fault, and it has always been." He wipes his feverish forehead as if to chase the thoughts away, but nothing can erase the clearness of truth. "It`s me who failed. I made the pact with the devil. I made Judas betray me. I made Mary suffer. But I love her so." A pleading expression appears in his eyes. "Why can´t she love me? She could learn to love me. Why doesn`t she love me. Why, God, why?" his scream trembles accusingly in the air; unable to bear the desperation anylonger, he clings to an illusory hope. "But when she`ll be transformed to Mary again, she won´t remember any of this. We could start again. She will love me, I know she can love me." Looking at God`s motionless face his shoulders sink. "No," he whispers. "she will never love me. And it`s my fault, if she ..., if anything happens to her, it will be my fault, Mary, Mary, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to endanger you. Mary, my Mary." He moans not really master of his senses, then his shoulders taughten and his eyes focus on God again. "And now there`s only one thing left to do." His lips shiver, his eyes glisten wet, but his voice sounds firm and determined.  
  
GOD THY WILL IS HARD BUT YOU HOLD EVERY CARD I WILL DRINK YOUR CUP OF POISON NAIL ME TO YOUR CROSS AND BREAK ME BLEED ME BEAT ME KILL ME TAKE ME NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND 


	37. part 37

Jesus` voice has just died away, when Judas appears on stage again. Annas follows him like a thin disastrous shadow and stops at the end of stage watching Judas moving slowly towards Jesus, his movements resembling the mechanical moves of a puppet. Just a few inches from Jesus he stops and looks at him as if to beg for help. Tears glisten in his brown eyes and his face looks pale and gaunt. Now`s the moment, now`s the last step to go, now he`ll cross the line, and then the play will move on towards its end and then he will hold Olivia in his arms again, he only has to reach out for Jesus, to touch him, to press his dry lips onto his cheeks giving him the betrayer`s kiss. Judas swallows, tenses his muscles, gathers his strength and hesitates. He tries to remember that Jesus deserves it, that he has betrayed him, tries to revive the feelings of anger and rage he`s felt when he ran away from stage, tries to unleash the storm of boiling rage inside him again to do what he`s supposed to do. But everything he feels is sadness and despair and he realizes that he just can`t do it, no matter what it will cost, and so he retreats. But Jesus gazes directly at him and shakes his head slowly. "Judas you must betray me with a kiss." Pain and compassion sound in his soft voice. And when his brown eyes lock with Jesus` blue, Judas freezes gasping for breath. For a short moment it`s as if he could read Jesus mind, as if he could see that Jesus knows why he has to do it, that he wants it to be done, that he even ask him for forgiveness. But it can`t be, he must have misinterpreted the look. Judas shakes nearly unnoticeably his head. And even if he was right, if Jesus knew, he wouldn`t do it though, one life for a life? It`s not his choice to decide who lives or dies. He has made this mistake once, he won`t do it now, even if that means that he will lose Olivia again. A dry sob runs through his body and his sight gets blurry with bitter tears. He won`t do it, he can`t. But then he hears Jesus whisper: "You have to do it, Judas." Seeing the determination in shimmering blue eyes, he steps closer to him and presses shortly his lips onto the other man`s cheek, while tears run down his face, before he hastily retreats again, as if the touch has plunged him into the purgatory of unforgiveable guilt. He has done it again! How could he have done it again? He lowers his head too ashamed to look into his eyes. A sad compassionate smile forms on Jesus` lips as he looks at the heap of misery before him, and when he raises his hand to stroke his dark hair softly, Judas suddenly clasp him and buries his head at his chest sobbing helplessly.  
  
While Jesus and Judas stand there embracing each other, entwined by fate`s choking rope, that pulls tighter with every passing second, the other slowly awake from their shock. WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING? WHAT`S THE BUZZ? TELL ME WHAT`S A HAPPENING? HANG ON LORD WE`RE GONNA FIGHT FOR YOU HANG ON LORD WE`RE GONNA FIGHT FOR YOU Annas nodds towards Simon, and both move towards Judas and Jesus, who don`t notice them. Grabbing his arm Simon tears Judas away from Jesus and shoves him vehemently against a column, where he glides slowly onto the ground, never taking his eyes from Jesus, who whirls round to Simon an expression of anngry fright in his eyes. "You!" He shouts flooded over with helpless rage. "How could you?" He stares at Simon, hurt and confusion shining in his eyes. Simon averts his eyes from the scrutinizing look and clears his throat. "Don`t think this is easy for me." He sais huskily, a flush covering his cheeks. "But I want to go back to earth, and since you don`t want to help me, I had to ask someone else. And if he wants me to get you to Annas," he looks shortly to Annas, who smiles contented. "Then I will. Come on, let`s go." He grabs Jesus arm. "No!" Peter rushes upon Simon, running straight into a clenched fist, tumbles and finally falls, staring shellshocked at the blonde man, he has always considered his friend. "PUT AWAY YOUR SWORD:" Jesus raises his hand trying to calm them to prevent worse. DON`T YOU KNOW IT`S ALL OVER His look falls upon Judas, who stares back at him with burning eyes; and his facial expression softens. "I`m so sorry." He whispers. "Forgive me." Shaken by sobs Judas closes his eyes, as Simon drags Jesus away.  
  
Annas follows them trying to hold eyecontact with Jesus, who just looks through him. TELL ME CHRIST HOW YOU FEEL TONIGHT? "And take your time before you answer. After all the night hasn`t ended yet." He sneers. Jesus moves abruptly and immediately Simon strengthens his grip. DO YOU PLAN TO PUT UP A FIGHT? DO YOU FEEL THAT YOU`VE HAD THE BREAKS? WHAT WOULD YOU SAY WERE YOUR BIG MISTAKES? "If you only knew what they were." Annas sais quietly. "But unfortunately you`ve got no idea. If you had known, you maybe could have prevented this. But you`ve been blind, you don`t even see what lies before your nose. Lucky me!" Jesus shoots him an icy glance, but doesn`t say a word, and stumbles forwards. HOW DO YOU VIEW YOUR COMING TIRAL? HAVE YOUR MEN PROVED AT ALL WORTHWILE DID YOU PICK AN EFFICIENT TEAM? Annas brings his face closer to Jesus his transparent eyes gliding into Jesus` blue. IST THAT IT FOR THE JEWISH DREAM? He asks an enigmatig overtone in his voice. Jesus stares questioningly at him, his eyes slowly widening while a thoughtful frown grows on his smooth forehead. "What do you mean?" Annas laughs quietly. "You`ll learn." Suddenly someone grips his arm causing him to turn round. Judas stands before him piercing him with glowing eyes. "Where`s Olivia?" he snarls. A sly smile glides over Annas´ pale face. "Patience, Judas, patience." And he increases his pace, leaving Judas behind who shoots him a glance full of despise and hatred, but Annas doesn`t take notice of him anymore. Instead he keeps on mocking Jesus. COME ON GOD THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU LET US KNOW WHAT YOU`RE GONNA DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SUPPORTERS FEEL? He throws a naughty glance over his shoulder towards Judas. DO YOU ESCAPE IN THE FINAL REEL? Judas stands biting his upper lip and suddenly a glow lightens up his dark gaze, as he replies Annas glance. "It`s only a play after all." "Life is only a play, too." Annas sais while a scornful smirk curls his lips. Judas runs towards him grabbing his arm: "Waht do you mean?" he asks nearly out of breath. Annas raises an eyebrow and just looks down on Judas` arm on his robe. When Judas pulls it back, he smoothes the coat and sais. "You`ll see." Then he turns to the audience; when his transparent eyes meet Luzi`s, he bows and sais in a humble tone. "Would you do me the honour and play Caiaphas again?" He walks towards the edge of stage and stretches his hand out to help her onto stage. Luzi takes it without even looking at Judas and lead by Annas she walks through the hallway into the little room in wich Judas has spoken to Annas before and where Jesus already sits on a chair. Luzi strides towards the head of the table and sits down. JESUS YOU MUST REALIZE THE SERIOUS CHARGES FACING YOU YOU SAY YOU`RE THE SON OF GOD THEN HOLD YOUR HAND UP WELL IS IT TRUE? She drones in monotone voice, her black eyes directed on Jesus, without seeing him at all. Jesus closes his eyes, trying to remember the words he`s meant to say. THAT`S WHAT YOU SAY YOU SAY THAT I AM Judas rushes into the room, fright and pain flashing in his eyes, Annas strides towards Jesus, but keeps his gaze locked on Judas` pale face, a cruel expression hardening his features. THERE YOU HAVE IT GENTLEMEAN WHAT MORE EVIDENCE DO WE NEED? JUDAS THANK YOU FOR THE VICTIM STAY A WHILE AND YOU SEE HIM BLEED When Jesus is dragged away by Simon again, Judas, unable to look at him, keeps his face averted just to squirm under Annas cold smile. 


	38. chapter 38

Simon leads Jesus onto the middle of stage, and immediately Peter and Jacobus hurry towards him. Jacobus exchanges some words with Jesus and nodds towards Peter signaling that everything`s okay; without saying a word Peter slowly turns round and glares angrily at Simon, whose lips curl into a naughty smirk. His blue eyes flash provokingly and his spikey hair erects aggressively, as he slowly raises his clenched fists. Narrowing his eyes to slits Peter steps threateningly towards Simon, but seeing Anna`s cold stare, he just shoots Simon a disgusted glance and retreats. This moment Judas appears on stage, followed by Luzi touching his arm. Judas stops, but doesn`t turn around, so Luzi has to circle him to see his face. Standing in front of him she looks pleadingly into his eyes, but when Judas` face stays expressionless and hard, she gives a loud sigh and returns resigned to her seat.  
  
Suddenly Herod jumps up from his seat. "Is it now? My scene? My song?" he asks excited like a child on Christmas morning. "Oh I`ve been waiting sooo long for this moment." He climbs onto stage. Looking around with beaming eyes as if he saw the place for the first time he begins to sing dreadfully high and wrong.  
  
I`m coming out of makeup . The lights already burning. Not long until the cameras will start turning. And the early morning madness And the magic in the making. Yes everything`s as if we never said goodbye. I don`t want to be alone. That`s all in the past. This world`s waited long enough. I`ve come home at last.. And this time will be bigger and brighter than we knew it. So watch me fly, we all know I can do it.  
  
A big grin on his face Simon steps towards Herod. "Hey, Norma, can we begin now?" Catapulted from his dreaming cloud by this vivid slightly mocking voice Herod frowns and narrows his eyes as he recognizes all the people around. "What are those people doing here?" he asks one eyebrow raised. "The crowd should disperse. Sh, sh, go away." He moves his hands affectively and all retreat to the background. Herod looks contented over the now empty stage, until his look falls upon Jesus. "What`s that? What are you still doing here? Go to the others." He points his fingers strictly at the background, as a slight cough is heard. "Herod." Simon waves half hidden by a column. Herod turns around and sais condescendingly. "Yes?" "Since he`s the one to be examined, he should be present." "Oh, right." Herod looks rather sourly. Then he inhales a deep breath, straightens his shoulders, closes shortly his eyes, obviously trying to concentrate on his scene blacking out the spectators from the shadows, and when he opens them again and turns to the audience, one hand in his pocket, he`s the pure image of composure and charm - at least in his opinion. JESUS I AM OVERJOYED TO MEET YOU FACE TO FACE Jesus raises his head and looks at the figure standing in front of him who obviously thinks himself as a brilliant actor; probably he`s already prepared his thank-you-speech for the Tony awarding. YOU`VE BEEN GETTING QUITE A NAME Herod spreads his arms so widely, that everyone with a backbone would have broken exactly this. But having a backbone wasn`t written down in the jobdiscription of a jewish king under Roman domination, and he did perfectly without it. HEALING CRIPPLES RAISING FROM THE DEAD AND NOW I UNDERSTAND YOU`RE GOD AT LEAST THAT`S WHAT YOU SAID An expression of pure pain appears in Jesus` face, and he fights desperately against the urge to cover his ears with both hands, so he wouldn`t have to suffer this acoustic torment anylonger. SO YOU ARE THE CHRIST YOU`RE THE GREAT JESUS CHRIST Jesus hides his head in his hand. The forms of torture have really been improved, at least he would confess everything just to make this noises stop. PROVE TO ME THAT YOU`RE DEVINE CHANGE MY WATER INTO WINE THAT`S ALL YOU NEED TO DO AND I`ll KNOW IT`S ALL TRUE Herod minces towards Jesus. COME ON KING OF THE JEWS JESUS YOU JUST WON`T BELIEVE THE HIT YOU`VE MADE AROUND HERE Jesus closes his eyes, trying to black out the penetrating voice. That can`t be. The biggest drama unfolded before his eyes and Herod has to show off just now? YOU ARE ALL WE TALK ABOUT THE WONDER OF THE YEAR Herod somehow feels he has lost his victim`s attention and kneels down twirling a strand of Jesus`s blonde hair around his finger. OH WHAT A PITY IF IT`S ALL A LIE STILL I`M SURE THAT YOU CAN ROCK THE CYNICS IF YOU TRY He pulls himself up again, so his audience can admire his whole big figure, every inch of his hobbit-like height. SO YOU ARE THE CHRIST YOU`RE THE GREAT JESUS CHRIST PROVE TO ME THAT YOU`RE NO FOOL WALK ACROSS MY SWIMMING POOL IF YOU DO THAT FOR ME THEN I`LL LET YOU GO FREE COME ON KING OF THE JEWS I ONLY ASK THINGS I`D ASK ANY SUPERSTAR WHAT IS IT THAT YOU HAVE GOT THAT PUTS YOU WHERE YOU ARE? He waits for a reaction, tapping impatiently his feet and shouts when Jesus keeps quiet. I AM WAITING His features softens and produce what´s obviously supposed to be a charming smile, but looks rather like a foolish grin. I`M A CAPTIVE FAN I`M DYING TO BE SHOWN THAT YOU ARE NOT JUST ANY MAN He lowers his voice and touches with his finger the tip of Jesus` nose, causing him to turn his face away an expression of disgust on his indifferent looking face. SO IF YOU`RE THE CHRIST YES THE GREAT JESUS CHRIST He grips Jesus`arm and drags him across stage. FEED MY HOUSEHOLD WITH THIS BREAD YOU CAN DO IT ON YOUR HEAD Jesus stumbles and falls down to the ground. OR HAS SOMETHING GONE WRONG? WHY DO YOU TAKE SO LONG? Herod looks at him scrutinizing, his arms put on his hips. COME ON KING OF THE JEWS Jesus returns his glance directly, almost asking. HEY AREN`T YOU SCARED OF ME CHRIST MR WONDERFUL CHRIST Suddenly an unearthly smile illuminates Jesus` features and his blue eyes beam brightly as he realizes that Herod really has no idea what`s it all about, that he really thinks this is just a play; all the sadness, all the agony, just a play. Seeing the almost hilarious expression in Jesus` eyes Herod startles back. YOU`RE A JOKE YOU`RE NOT THE LORD YOU`RE NOTHING BUT A FRAUD He turns away, not able to stand the inscrutable gaze and strides towards the exit. TAKE HIM AWAY HE`S GOT NOTHING TO SAY GET OUT YOU GET OUT YOU KING OF THE JEWS GET OUT OF MY LIFE Herod stands with his back to Jesus, but when he hears an odd sound, he whirls round just to see Jesus doubling up with laughter. "What?" Herod gasps his mouth staying open. "Sorry, it`s not just you." Jesus wipes a tear out of his eyes, pulls himself up and spreads his arms. "It`s everything here. It`s so silly, what a trashy soapopera, ridiculous." He stops shaken by fits of laughter. "So you find it funny?" Annas`voice cuts like a knife through the air, as he leaves the shadows stepping towards Jesus. "Annas, Even you must admit this is silly." "Well, I think it`s time for you to meet Pilate, so we all can have a good laugh." Annas stares coldly at Jesus, waiting for a twist of the corner of his lips, showing the slightest hint of fear, but all he sees is a wide smile. "He`s not the entertaining kind." "Oh, I`m sure I`ll be very entertained." Annas narrows his eyes and a cruel smirk glides over his face. "What should I be afraid of? After all we`re already dead." Annas raises his eyebrows and his transparent eyes lighten up with anticipation. "I have the feeling there might wait some surprises for you." 


	39. chapter 39

"Can we return to the important issues? How have I been?" Herod glances over the stage striving for applause. "Oh yes, Herod." Annas turns to him, as if he just remembered that he was still on stage. "You can go now." Herod opens his mouth to protest, but seeing the expression on the highpriest`s face, he dispenses with a discussion. "The moron did his duty, the moron can go. True talent is always unappreciated." Mumbling and grumbling he returns to his seat.  
  
Annas steps onto the edge of stage letting his look roam over the audience, hwen his eyes lock with Pilate`s, he gives a light nodd and the dark Roman moves off. With quick large steps he passes Annas and towers over Jesus, who still sits ont he floor. SO THE KING IS ONCE AGAIN MY GUEST? AND WHY IS TH IS? WAS HEROD UNIMPRESSED? Annas leans towards him and whispers conspiringly: WE NEED HIM CRUCIFIED THAT`S ALL YOU NEED TO DO WE NEED HIM CURCIFIED THAT`S ALL YOU NEED TO DO Plilate looks stiffly straigthly ahead while his cheekbones grind incessantly. Then he turns around and walks over to Jesus. TALK TO ME JESUS CHRIST YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT HERE DECEIVED SOLD BETRAYED BY YOUR OWN PEOPLE Feeling Annas` icy stare bite into his neck he suddenly barks. DO YOU HAVE THE FIRST IDEA WHY YOU DESERVE IT? Looking onto the fragile body his lips curl into a seldom contemptuous smirk. LISTEN KING OF THE JEWS WHERE IS YOUR KINGDOM? LOOK AT ME AM I A JEW? Jesus` face shows a painful expression. I HAVE GOT NO KINGDOM IN THIS WORLD I`M THROUGH THROUGH THROUGH He raises his head, but instead of looking at Pilate, his gaze wanders off in the distance and his voice gets weary with melancholy. THERE MAY BE A KINGDOM FOR ME SOMEWHERE IF I ONLY KNEW A slight amused undertone sounds in Pilate´s voice as he continues. THEN YOU`RE A KING Jesus jerks slightly and looks up at the Roman who`s staring at him his face as inscrutable as a mask of stone. IT`S YOU WHO SAY I AM I LOOK FOR TRUTH AND FIND THAT I GET DAMNED Feeling Jesus grasp the seam of his leather-coat, Pilate harshly pulls back, but kneels down gazing at Jesus, and suddenly his dark eyes flare up with something that looks almost like fear, regret, entreaty. BUT WHAT IS TRUTH? NOT EASY TO DEFINE WE BOTH HAVE TRUTHS ARE YOURS THE SAME AS MINE It seems as if he tried to tell Jesus something, something that he has ignored, something that`s important, something that will seal his fate, if he doesn`t understand. Jesus reaches for Pilate`s hand, trying to encourage him to speak more clearly, when suddenly Annas sneering voice cuts through the air. CRUCIFY HIM; CRUCIFY HIM Pilate hastily gets up and strides towards Annas. WHAT DO YOU MEAN? His voice is a deep growl, but he stops in a safe distance, obviously not wanting to be too near to Annas. YOU`D CRUCIFY YOUR KING? Annas lips curl into a scornful smirk. I HAVE NO KING BUT CAESAR Pilate points back to Jesus, his eyes blaze like the eyes of a bird of prey that`s desiring to tear his attendent to pieces, but instead it just runs in small circles in his cage knowing that the slightest sign of disobiedience will be punished harshly. HE`S DONE NO WRONG NO NOT THE SLIGHTEST THING His voice shivers and his eyes flicker restlessly, but nevertheless he keeps his eyes locked with Annas` transparent. Noticing hardly visible drops of sweat glistening on the Roman`s forehead, Annas` smirk deepens. I HAVE NO KING BUT CAESAR CRUCIFY HIM For a few more moments Pilate replies the glance, but then he loses the wordless struggle, breaks the eyecontact and turns away taking refuge to biting irony. WELL THIS IS NEW RESPECT FOR CEASER TILL NOW THIS HAS BEEN NOTICEABLE LACKING He gathers his strength and directs his eyes on Annas again, but avoids to look straight at the transparent orbs that seem to swallow every light. WHO IS THIS JESUS? WHY IS HE DIFFERENT? He lets his look roam over the stage where the ex-disciples still watch the scene from the background. YOU JEWS PRODUCE MESSIAHS BY THE SACKFUL Simon nodds zealously. "That`s true. If we were good in anything, then in producing messiahs. One has died? Never mind, there comes the next." He looks at his former friends, his blue eyes beaming brightly as he searchs for their agreement. But Peter and Jacobus don`t even deign to look at him, and Judas tries to stab him with his looks poisoned by all consuming hate. 


	40. chapter 40

The smile disappears from Annas face and a slight impatient undertone grows in his voice as he approaches Pilate. I NEED HIM CRUCIFIED IT`S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO I NEED HIM CRUCIFIED IT`S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO Pilate freezes; he apruptly swings round and hurries towards Jesus, as if he wanted to have as much space as possible between him and Annas. TALK TO ME JESUS CHRIST He demands urgently, and actually Jesus gets up to look at Pilate. But when their eyes lock and Pilate sees the profound sadness behind his smile, he staggers back inhaling a sharp breath. LOOK AT YOUR JESUS CHRIST I`LL AGREE HE`S MAD He shrinks back. OUGHT TO BE LOCKED UP BUT THAT IS NOT A REASON TO DESTROY HIM He passes Jesus, leaving some space between them, as if he was scared of the fragile man before him. HE`S A SAD LITTLE MAN NOT A KING OR GOD; NOT A THIEF Pilate`s eyes flicker and his voice is brittle with desparation. I NEED A CRIME He cries out. Annas strides slowly closer, and a sly smile glides over his face as he approaches Pilate. "But you know his crime." KILL HIM HE SAIS HE`S GOD HE`S A BLASPHEMER HE`LL CONQUER YOU AND US AND EVEN CAESAR His voice is soft and holds an amused undertone, as if he was having some smalltalk at a dinnerparty, and Pilate stares unbelievingly at the pale man. CRUCIFY HIM CRUCIFY HIM Pilate breaks the eyecontact again and hurries back to Jesus grabbing his arm roughly. BEHOLD A MAN BEHOLD YOUR SHATTERED KING He looks imploringly at Annas; it almost seems as if he begs him to take the chance and give the story a different direction. But Annas only raises his eyebrow, smiling coldly. I HAVE NO KING BUT CAESAR Pilate gasps for breath, his dark eyes flash dangerously, as he glares at Annas furiously. YOU HYPOCRITE YOU HATE ME MORE THAN HIM He roars and needing to leave off steam, he pushes Jesus to the ground. Then he menacingly steps closer to Annas, who replies his glance firmly with a slightly surprise blink in his transparent eyes. WE HAVE NO KING BUT CAESAR CRUCIFY HIM While Annas` watery eyes glide into Pilate`s black, the tall Roman gets visibly smaller. The feigned threat disappears from his face giving place to the unstable expression of desperation and helplessness. I FIND NO REASON I SEE NO EVIL THIS MAN IS HARMLESS WHY DOES HE UPSET YOU? Annas looks disparagingly at the taller man and his light eyes glisten like sharp-edged jewels. "You ask too much. Just do your job." Even though his voice is calm and low, a slight flair of danger and disaster lingers in the air. HE`S JUST MISGUIDED THINKS HE`S IMPORTANT Pilate tries to stand firm the cold gaze, but again he looses the fight; swings round and hurries towards Jesus kneeling down before him, fear and confusion shining in his dark eyes. WHERE ARE YOU FROM JESUS? WHAT DO YOU WANT JESUS? Jesus looks at him thoughtfully, stroking a blonde strand out of his forehead. He can`t remember that Pilate has ever looked so concerned. TELL ME Pilate sais emphatically, when Jesus stays silent just directing his blue eyes on him. YOU`VE GOT TO BE CAREFUL He casts a meaningful glance at Annas before he looks at Jesus again. YOU COULD BE DEAD SOON; COULD WELL BE His voice is soft and fragile, and shaken by sorrow, he reaches out to touch Jesus, to maybe make him see the danger he`s in just with a touch, since he obviously doesn`t grip the sense of his words. But when Jesus doesn`t say a word, his dark brows narrow and a growling undertone creeps into his voice. WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK WHEN I HAVE YOUR LIFE IN MY HANDS HOW CAN YOU STAY QUIET I DON`T BELIEVE YOU UNDERSTAND He gets up and apruptly turns his back on Jesus, when he feels him touch his coat. YOU HAVE NOTHING IN YOUR HANDS He turns around again and looks into two big blue strangely empty eyes, who seem to look into a past or future noone else can see. Then the glance gets firmer again and a sad melancholy smile covers Jesus` face. "It`s you who doesn`t understand." He begins quietly. "Believe me I know what´s it all about, I know the price." Pilate let`s out a sharp bitter laugh. "Believe me, you know nothing." He snarls. Jesus shakes his head slowly. ANY POWER YOU HAVE COMES TO YOU FROM FAR BEYOND EVERYTHING IS FIXED AND YOU CAN`T CHANGE IT Pilate stares silently at the kneeling man before him; an inner fight becomes visible on his features, shadows flie across his face and disappear again, his eyes flicker and his fists clench and unclench, until he suddenly screams out YOU`RE A FOOL JESUS CHRIST HOW CAN I HELP YOU? He looks deperately at Jesus. "Give me something I can work with." He sais in imploring tone. "Give me a chance to change the story. Act differently, give me the possibility to let you go free. JESUS!" Hearing this outcry, Annas strides quickly closer, an irritated expression on his face. His features, usually smooth and motionless, are tensed and redden slightly, as he grips Pilates arm, who shrinks back an expression of pure horror in his black eyes. PILATE CRUCIFY HIM CRUCIFY HIM REMEMBER CAESAR YOU HAVE A DUTY TO KEEP THE PEACE SO CRUCIFY HIM YOU HAVE A DUTY TO KEEP THE PEACE SO CRUCIFY HIM Every composure has disappeared from the highpriest`s attitude, and his cold glassy eyes flash angrily at Pilate,; and as if pierced by thousands of splinters of glass Pilate writhes and howls in pain, his face looses the last rest of colour, as if it turned to stone and his voice holds no more resemblance to a human voice; it sounds rather like an animal thrown into the coldest fire. After a few seconds Annas turns his face away and Pilate emits a sharp breath wiping away huge drops of sweat from his forehead with shaking hand. Then he turns his gaze on Jesus again, and his voice quivers with suppressed anger. DON`T LET ME STOP YOUR GREAT SELFDESTRUCTION DIE IF YOU WANT TO YOU MISGUIDED MARTYR I WASH MY HADNS OF YOUR DEMOLITION DIE IF YOU WANT TO YOU INNOCENT PUPPET And without looking at Jesus or Annas, he swings round and strides down from stage marching towards a corner in the audience, as far away from stage as possible where he stands still resembling a living statue again. 


	41. chapter 41

Judas hurries down the familiar hallway and stops. Leaning his head at the cold stone-wall, he tugs at his outworn T-shirt trying to catch breath, but it`s not the cloth that clasps his soul, it`s the sense of the disaster he`s brought upon their heads. He swallows hard. It`s not his fault, he had no choice, he did it for Olivia, and above all it`s just a play. Over and over again he`s told himself that, and thhese justifications have sufficed to calm his doubts, his pricks of conscience, until he saw Jesus and Herod, Jesus and Pilate. Judas runs his hands nervously through his dark hair when he remembers the unearthly aura of Jesus, this absent smile. Jesus would die, he would carry the cross again, maybe because he felt guilty, maybe because he realized that Olivia was in danger, but first of all he would die because Judas betrayed him. Jesus would let them nail him onto the cross again, he would feel the burning thirst, the raging pain, the cold crawling through his body, turning his entrails to ice. Of course he would survive, he was immortal after all, but nevertheless he would feel the same pain as he did on Golgatha, and he, Judas was responsible. Of course he had a reason, and Jesus would understand, he would forgive, but what did it matter, if he couldn`t forgive himself?  
  
As he closes his eyes, the image of Olivia rises up in his mind; she reaches out for him, her clear green eyes seem to promise him paradise, seem to assure him that it`s alright, that his deeds are justified. With a sudden movement Judas puts his hand over his eyes to drive away the delusion. No there`ll be no paradise for a betrayer, there are no motives that can make a disgusting deed noble. Judas sighs wearily. But he knows what to do. Annas himself told him the ways a play can end. Either the hero dies or the bad guy perishs. If he only could see her one more time! If he only could look into her eyes, hold her in his arms, touch her soft lips just one more time! He keeps on walking and stops in front of the door that looks to him like a gate to hell, and an ironical smirk curls his lips as he realizes he`s afraid of opening it. He`s been to hell before, so what should he be frightened of? With a determined movement he shoves the door open and enters.  
  
Annas sits at the head of the table, while Simon is standing beside him. "Judas." The hightpriest gets up, but instead of walking towards Judas, he just waves him to come closer. "Come in."  
  
Judas closes the door and steps forwards. His face is a pale mask as he asks: "Where`s Olivia?" Annas takes a look around, then turns to Judas again and shrugs his shoulders. "Not here!" "Stop it!" Judas barks and hurries forrrwards, not taking notice of Simon who watches him carefully. "Stop your stupid games!" Judas growls with hardly surpressed anger. "Game is a good cue." A slight smile glides over Annas` face, giving his eyes an unearthly gleam. "This game ends now." Judas sais determined and raises his hand as Annas tries to interrupt him. "Game over, highpriest! I don`t care, what the dramatical rules demand. I don`t care if this play is finsihed properly or not. I tell you it`s over. Let Jesus and Olivia go." Annas smirks sarcastically. "And why do you think I w ould do that?" "Because I change the rules." "You change the rules?" Annas chuckles quietly. "You don`t even know the true nature of the game and think you`re in the position to change the rules? I wonder how you wanna do it. Ah I see," he smiles evilly. "You think of the one solution I told you, don´t you? The villain sacrifaces himself to save the ones he almost rushed into perdition. Oh that`s pure drama" He looks over to Simon. "Isn`t he a little hero? And so clever!" He turns to Judas again and his eyes get cold. "But it doesn`t work this way. As you remember you`re in a weak position. I have Jesus and Olivia in my hands, and not even your death would change it, although it would be an entertaining scene I must admit." "You!" At a loss for words Judas climbs onto the table to rush upon Annas. Immediately Simon grabs his left arm and twists it violently onto his back, so Judas has to struggle to keep the balance, while tears of pain and anger are shooting to his eyes. Annas waves imperiously, and Simon lets go of Judas. Annas comes closer and grabs Judas` chin forcefully bringing his light unfeeling eyes closer to his face. "I`m disappointed, Judas. I thought you would have detected the truth a lot sooner. But apparently I overestimated you." He shoves Judas back, who loses balance and falls to the ground. Within seconds he stands on his feet again and hurries towards Annas. His dark eyes blaze furiously. "What do you mean?" he barks angrily. "But it doesn`t matter. Just keep on playing your games, I won`t participate anylonger." His clenched fist hits the table. "I`m fed up! And I want to see Olivia. Now!" He quickly turns round and grabs Simon`s collar pushing him against the wall. "Listen, blockhead!" he hisses, while Simon`s face reddens with anger. "If you hurt her, I`ll break every single bone in your body, and the human body has quite a few. And now lead me to her." Simon struggles to get free, but Judas only tightens his grip and brings his other arm under the blonde man`s chin, pressing onto his throat. "Let me." Simon gurgles. "How can you do that?" Judas sais irritated. "How can you betray us all? And above all how can you believe him? He´s a snake, a betrayer, a murderer." "Becaus I`m powerful. And now please let him go, as he asked you too." Annas sais calmly. "First I wanna know where Olivia is." "I told you to let him go." Annas reaches out and touches Judas` hand just slightly, but it`s enough to make Judas whirl round and stare thunderstrucked at him, while Simon sinks down to the ground panting heavily. "What the hell?" Judas gasps, unbelieving realization flaring up in his eyes. "That`s the right place." Annas steps closer and pushes Simon almost casually back, who put himself on his feet again trying to rush upon Judas.  
  
"Who are you?" Judas whispers hoarsely, his dark eyes flickering. "You know who I am." Annas leans towards Judas, a cruel smile gliding over his transparent features. "The ultimate evil, the angel of death, master of disguise." Suddenly his look changes. He shrinks, transparent blue eyes change into unearthly brown and long dark brown curlies grow and fall in waves upon his shoulders. "Asrael!" Judas gasps and staggers back. "In person." Asrael takes a deep bow, his eyes glowing diabolically. 


	42. chapter 42

"You, Annas, but why, how?" Judas stammers and sinks down on a chair hiding his head in his hands. Then his shoulders strengthen, composure returns to his face and he looks straightly at Asrael. "What`s with Annas? What did you do to him?" A sarcastical smile glides over the unearthly face. "I`m touched that you`re so concerned about the highpriest. But it`s true, I am him and I`ve always been." "Always?" The last rest of colour disappears from Judas` face. "You mean?" "You could say he`s my human form." Judas turns his heads and looks at Simon, a big frown growing on his forehead. "Did you know?" But Simon looks equally puzzled. "I had no idea." There`s a moment of silence, then Judas jumps up and runs over to Simon. "Simon, do you really want to join up with him?" he points at Asrael. "He`s evil, you know that. You can`t trust him." He runs his fingers through his dark hair. "We had our differences, you and me, I know. But this here is about something far more important. It`s about Jesus and Olivia, do you really want to leave them to the devices of the angel of death? Whatever he plans, you can be sure it`s nothing good." Simon looks from Judas to Azrael and back again, confusion and doubt shimmering in his blue eyes. "But..." "And he`s a liar." Judas shoots Asrael a scornful glance. "Always playing stupid games, doing sordid magical tricks. He pretended to be someone else, he deceived us all, even you, Simon. And whatever he promises, I wouldn`t bet on it. What could he give you besides his lies?" "Power." Azrael comes slowly closer, and looks at Simon, without taking notice of Judas, whose dark eyes literally spit fire at him. "Simon, call me Annas or Asrael, it doesn`t change a thing. I said I would sent you down again, and I will do so. You know, that I have the power to do it. But I can offer you even more." He pauses effectively, well aware of the fact that two curious blue and two suspicious brown eyes are directed at him. He extends his hands towards Simon. "You`ll be my messiah." "You`ll let me have a life on earth and let me fight?" Asrael nodds confirming. "Yes, actually I`ll need someone who`s a good fighter to fulfill my plans." After a few seconds of silence a big grin flies over Simon`s face, and his blue eyes beam excited, as he nodds. "You can count on me." "I never doubted that." Asrael smiles back at Simon, then turns to Judas. "You didn`t think you had a chance, did you?" He looks almost pitifully at the darkhaired man before him. Judas steps backwards, his face darkening. "I had hoped there would be a rest of intelligence in this head. But I forgot that there`s no brain under these spikes." He snorts scornfully. "Ah ah ah." Asrael shakes his head tutting. "Don`t offend my messiah. Of course I do understand, a man with his back against the wall has to punch whatever moves before his eyes." Judas steps a few step backwards and takes in a sharp breath, to calm down, before he turns to Asrael again. "So you`re Annas. But what the..." "No offensive language, please." Asrael sais reprovingly. "We`re still in heaven after all." "Good, you made a fool of us for about 2000 years, but why? And why did you put off your mask just now?" "You know why, Judas." Asrael smiles in a way, that`s supposed to be innocent. "I like games. I`m the director and the most important person, the evil one. You should be relieved. I free you from your stereotypical role." "Oh yes, I can`t tell you how grateful I am." Judas smirks sarcastically. "But if you send your lap-dog away, I can show you my thankfulness." "How predictable you are!" Asrael sighs. "Well, actually I`m glad you are, for it made the whole thing so easy to control." A sordid grin flushes shortly over Judas` face. "For a control-freak like you are it must be unbearable to know that such a big mistake has been made under your eyes." "What do you mean?" Asrael stares questioningly at Judas, his eyebrows raised high into his forehead. "Well," Judas starts wandering through the room. "The thing with Mary. Someone sent her down, as you know." "Oh yes, that was indeed stupid of me, wasn`t it?" Asrael`s transparent brown eyes gleam with almost human slyness. Judas replies the glance, his dark eyes showing pure confusion, then understanding hits him and he gasps, while his eyes widen in surprise. "It wasn`t a mistake. You sent her down." "I`m glad you found out at last." Asrael lets out a little chuckle. "But why?" "I thought it would make the whole game more interesting." Asrael shrugs. "Actually I hoped that Mary, well Olivia would leave all this bad conscience, and "I owe Jesus my life"- rubbish behind and follow her heart. We all know whom her heart belongs to, and it`s not Daddy." He blinks meaningfully at Judas, who turns his face away giving a sound of disgust. "However my plan worked better than I could have expected. She followed her heart so quickly, not even I would have dreamed of the speed with which she threw herself at you. Probably people never change, one time a wh...." Judas jumps at Asrael with a shrill scream of rage, but Simon steps quickly forward and pushes him back, so Judas tumbles and falls hard down to the ground. "I would really like to have a talk with someone who behaves like a grown up. Can you manage this?" Asrael looks coldly at Judas, who puts himself up again and nodds quietly, his eyes still glaring with hatred at Asrael. "May I continue now? Thank you. Well, the story developed even better, when Jesus freaked out and told you the truth about what happened between Mary, you and him. Oh, I was sure at that point, you would never be able to forgive him, you would betray him without batting an eyelid. But to be sure I told Simon to kidnap Olivia. Well, I´ve been right, after all what Jesus had done to you, you still have been tormented with your bad conscience." He rolls his eyes. "Jesus, the man stole your girl. You had every right to beat him up or doing even worse. But you went around lamenting and crying for all the time you had lost, for the loss of your best friend. Geez, you´re really a whiney bag, Judas." "Didn`t you say we wanted to talk like too grownups?" Judas asks with unnatural cold voice. "Right. So I hold all the trumps." "But why? What do you get of all of this? Do you hate Jesus? Is it this? But even if he died, he would survive. He wouldn`t just disappear. We`re in heaven, noone`s killed in heaven. We`re just souls after all." "Just souls, spirits, right." Asrael steps closer towards Judas, raises his hand, and with a sweet smile he beats Judas right into his face, that he tumbles and struggles for balance. Tears of pain shoot to his dark eyes, as he looks unbelievingly at Asrael. "What the hell?" He raises his own hand and touches the spot where Asrael has hit him. When he looks at his finger he can see a few drops of blood pouring to the ground. "So, Judas, tell me does it hurt?" Asrael asks curiously, then slaps his forehead. "Of course it does, What a stupid question" he giggles, then turns serious. "You´ve been beaten by the angel of death. Most humans would have fainted. But tell me, is it spiritual pain, or maybe even physical?" Judas stares shocked at Asrael. "I`m bleeding." "I think that should suffice as an answer. So you see you can be beaten and seriously hurt. What do you think would happen if I nailed you on a cross or let Simon plunge this knife in your entrails?" he asks in chatting tone. Judas gets pale as chalk, and sinks down on a chair. "Oh my God, you want to kill Jesus. But why?" "Oh there would be many reasons, but actually I want to change the face of history." "You want to erase history?" A slight smirk curls Judas` lips. "You`re mad." "Who cares?" "But how could you do that?" "Oh it`s easier than you think. You know only the existence of his soul makes people remember Jesus. Once he`s really dead, once his soul has disappeared, it will be as if he never existed. Surely you remember what was special about him, don`t you?" "His death freed all human kind from sin and guilt." "Good boy." Asrael pats Judas head, who turns unwillingly away. "Yes, only through Jesus` death humankind was redeemed. But when Jesus disappears from history, the redemption will be" Asrael waves dismissively. "void." A grin spreads on his face. "And then I will send MY messiah, Simon. And the world will be mine. Noone will come to heaven anymore, all will come to hell; I will be the lord of the world. And after a while people will even forget that God ever existed." His brown eyes gleam fevereshly. "Oh no." Judas gets up and stumbles backwards. "I won´t let this happen, I won`t, won`t." "You?" Asrael smirks sarcastically. "You really think you can do anything? You already played your part. You`re out of the game now." "But..." "No but. It`s over, Judas." "Did Luzi know? Was it her plan?" "Luzi?" Asrael snorts scornfully. "She would never have done anything that would hurt her darling. But don`t worry, she`ll get over you. You weren`t her first object of obsession, and you won`t be her last." "Then I`ll go to God, I`ll tell him." "Okay, do that, but he already knows." "He knows?" Judas stares unbelievingly at Asrael. "Well, not every single detail. Actually I asked him to repeat the story. He was so sure, you wouldn`t go and betray his son a second time. You msut have been a big disappointment. However, I had the permission to start the game, and since God promised to not mingle in till it`s finished, there`s really nothing that can stop me anymore." "No, I can`t believe this. This is so..." "Evil? Mad?" Asrael laughs loudly. "Well, I`m the villain. What do you expect from me? And now" he turns serious. "Please leave us alone. You´re not needed anymore. I have to make some preperations, there will be a crucifixion or another kind of execution, I haven`t decided what kind yet. I hope you`ll come to watch, but as I know you, your bad conscience won´t give you rest. You´re so honest." He giggles. "Did you hear what I just said? I called Judas Iscariot, the betrayer of Jesus Christ, a honest man. God what a blasphemer I am!" He wipes tears of laughter from his eyes, as Judas just glares at him and clenches his fists in helpless rage. "Simon, would you please show the gentleman the door? I think he has forgotten where to find the exit. Simon?" he asks when Simon doesn`t move, but looks shocked at him. "Was it a shock for you, Simon?" Asrael sighs. "Well, there are sacrifices that have to be made. You can`t have everything without paying a price. Besides I`m sure I would easily find someone who wants to take your place. So do you want to stay true to your messiah or do you want to become a messiah yourself and get power and many opportunities to fight." Simon hesitates for what seems to be an eternity, then he steps forwards and without looking at Judas, he grabs his shoulders and pushes him outside, shutting the door behind him. 


	43. chapter 43

With sluggish steps Judas drags himself onto stage, where he can`t keep himself upright anylonger and collapses onto the ground. He can`t remember having ever felt this lonely and helpless before, not even when he... he doesn`t even dare to think of the betrayal he did twice. But he had no idea what tragedy he would produce. With a heavy sigh he hides his head in his hands, an image of pure resignation.  
  
MY MIND IS IN DARKNESS NOW  
  
He did everything wrong, even when he thought he was right. He was nothing but a puppet on a string, reacting exactly the way he was supposed to, perfectly filling the role others had in store for him, first Jesus, then Asrael, or has it been an even higher instance? Like in slowmotion he lifts his head and his dark eyes burn into God`s light. How could it be that HE hadn`t noticed, HE, the Almighty, the one who sees and hears everything? A wave of liquid fire shoots through his veins, colouring his unshaven cheeks and making his eyes blaze darkly.  
  
MY GOD I AM SICK  
  
IVE BEEN USED  
  
Jumping up he points accusingly at the figure hidden in darkness.  
  
AND YOU KNEW ALL THE TIME  
  
His muscles tense, as he tries to master the flame of rage and despair that`s consuming him from inside.  
  
GOD I`LL NEVER EVER KNOW WHY YOU CHOSE ME FOR YOUR CRIME YOUR FOUL BLOODY CRIME  
  
His eyes flare up with dark insanity, as he laughs hysterically.  
  
YOU HAVE MURDERED ME; MURDERED ME; MURDERED ME  
  
Mumbling and screaming he climbs onto the bridge, getting hold of a snare. He didn`t have a chance, he never had. He has been damned from the beginning, and whatever he did, whatever choice he made, it had to turn out exactly this way. There`s nothing he can do. This is his fate, being set from the start. God, how silly he has been, thinking his actions would matter at all! In the end free will, own decisions are just an illusion. It is HIS plan that he Judas Iscariot, should be damned, the greatest villain of the world.  
  
His lips curl into a sarcastic smile. But not even HE would have imagined the real extent of his failure, his betrayal. His crime wouldn`t only damn Jesus to die, it would doom the whole world. And so it ends, alone on a dusty bridge bathed in darkness. So it`ll end for them all, even for God himself. As the betrayer plunges into blackness, as the messiah will be nailed onto the cross, the Almighty himself will be turned over to oblivion.  
  
A bitter laugh escapes his narrowed lips. If he only could pretend, his suicide would change a thing, that it was a heroic death; a jump into the depth, lights and electric bolts flaring up around him, wrapping him up in light-blue cosmic harmony. A flight right down into eternal bliss knowing he`s the saviour of the world. But the truth is that the moment he dies, he will be gone, forgotten and forgetting. He will never have existed and he definitely won`t save anyone. It just doesn`t matter if he commits suicide or stays alive. But he can`t face Olivia again. How could he tell her that he`s responsible for Jesus` death, that he`s the one who tore her world apart, who destroyed her life in the name of love? No, he couldn`t stand seeing the disgust, the contempt, the disappointment in her beautiful green eyes. Swallowing hard Judas puts the snare round his neck and closes his eyes.  
  
"No!" A cracking voice yells and a ray of fire shoots through the darkness cutting the snare into. Being hit completely offguard Judas tumbles forwards, struggles to keep the balance, loses it, but gets hold of the edge of the bridge, hesitates for a moment and jumps down, landing not too soft on the ground.  
  
"What a silly thing to do!"  
  
Judas gets up and stares into the direction the voice came from. "You" He doesn`t look particularly enthusiastic at the slender figure that`s approaching him quickly.  
  
"What did you think you were doing there? Are you crazy?" Luzi grips his shoulders and shakes him wildly, her eyes spraying black sparks. "Committing suicide? Is that all you can do? It`s no solution, it never has been, I thought you`d learned that."  
  
Judas steps backwards avoiding to look at her. "It doesn`t matter at all."  
  
"It does matter to me." Luzi throws herself into his arms, and Judas can`t help but embrace her so they don`t lose balance. "Judas, no matter what you`ve done, no matter what has happened, I`d never let anyone hurt you, noone must ever harm you, not even you." Blinking away a tear she looks up at him and runs her finger through his hair, while her lips come very close to his own. Carefully Judas detaches and steps backwards. "No, Luzi, no."  
  
Immediately an angry spark flares up in her dark eyes. "What? Do you still cling to this bitch?" She snorts contemptuously.  
  
"Luzi".Judas sais in warning voice.  
  
"She sais she loves you, but where`s she now? Why isn`t she here with you? Has she changed her mind again?"  
  
"Luzi" Judas repeats more sharply.  
  
"What did she ever do for you? Nothing. She isn`t here to help you. But I am. I saved you."  
  
"I didn`t ask you to." Judas murmurs.  
  
"Nunsense. You don`t even know what could happen. You could die."  
  
"I know." Judas sais flatly.  
  
"I mean it, you could really die."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
Luzi gasps. "You know?" Her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Your son told me everything."  
  
"Everything? What everything?" Luzi gives him a puzzled look.  
  
Judas scrutinizes her, then he relaxes and sighs. "So you really don`t know."  
  
"What do you mean? I don`t know? What don`t I know?"  
  
Judas runs his fingers through his dark hair and walks up and down the stage, obviously pondering if he should tell her the truth.  
  
"Come on, Judas, talk to me. What don`t I know?" Luzi touches his shoulder making him stop, looking almost pleadingly at him.  
  
"Asrael wants to take over the world."  
  
"So, he wants to?" Luzi bites her lower lip, fighting hard against the fit of laughter that`s rising up inside her throat. "He`s a good boy, but has got a head full of illusions and dreams, that can`t come true."  
  
"I wouldn`t be so sure about this." Judas replies dryly.  
  
"Come on, Judas, you don`t believe his nunsense, do you? He`s just a dreamer, that`s all. How should he be able to take over the world?"  
  
Judas directs his burning gaze directly on her face. "He`ll kill Jesus."  
  
Luzi looks aghast at him. "no." She waves dismissively and laughs almost manically. "No, he can`t." She recognizes Jduas`s sinister gaze, and frowns. "No, he won`t." The smile slowly disappears from her features, and an expression of shocked understanding appears in her eyes. "Oh my God, he really..." her voice dies away.  
  
"Yes." Judas nodds slowly and smiles bitterly. "Aren`t you proud of your son? Life as we`ve known will be destroyed, all humans will be damned. You must be satisfied."  
  
Luzi glares at him, hurt reflecting from her black eyes. "How can you say that? I never had anything against humans. I always tried to give even the baddest of them a home, and you know very well hell isn`t that hostile place!" She shakes her long pitchblack hair. "You`re simply unfair."  
  
Judas stares back at her. "Maybe." He breaks the eye contact and waves dismissively. "But it doesn`t matter at all. Your son will kill Jesus, will erase the memoriy of him, of God, will change the face of life, and not for the better. And there`s nothing we can do about it." He looks closer at Luzi, when he notices that she suddenly evades his look and begins shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "We can`t do anything, can we?"  
  
When Luzi doesn`t react, he steps forwards, grips her chin forcing her to look at him. "Can we do something, Luzi?" His burning eyes betray the soft patience in his voice.  
  
Luzi detaches and steps backwards, uncertainty shining in her eyes. "There might be a way, but..."  
  
"What way? Tell me, please!" Jduas begs urgently.  
  
Luzi retreats even more, until she feels a column in her back. "Judas, I don`t, I can`t... I don`t even know if it`ll work." Luzi replies evasively.  
  
Judas slowly steps closer towards her, until his face is just a few inches away from hers and braces his arms next to her head. "Tell me!"  
  
Tears well up in Luzi`s black eyes pleading for sympathy. "Judas, he`s my son."  
  
Judas takes a few steps back, but keeps brown burning eyes on her. "And he`ll kill us all. Do you want this to happen?"  
  
Luzi lowers her head. "No." She sais nearly inaudibly.  
  
"Then help us. Only you can do it." Judas pleads.  
  
"If I help you," Luzi starts hesitating. "will you love me again?"  
  
Judas stays silent for a moment, then he lets out a deep sigh. "No, Luzi. I wished, I could." He smiles sadly. "But I can`t. And you know that."  
  
"Olivia." Luzi looks crestfallen at Judas, who nodds without a word. "But he`s my son." She repeats in desperate tone.  
  
"He`s dangerous." Judas answers quietly.  
  
Luzi runs her fingers through her long flowing hair. "You`ll have to end the play properly."  
  
"But I don`t have the power to finish it. I can`t do it."  
  
Luzi looks sadly at Jduas. "Only you can do it. Don`t forget you`re the hero of the play." Her eyes are swimming with tears. "The hero will save the world by killing the villain." She gets out with flat voice, then turns his back on Judas and starts going towards the seat next to God again.  
  
"But Asrael`s the angel of death, he`s immortal."  
  
"His human form isn`t." Having sat down she gazes into the nowwhere while icy tears burn her cheek and doesn`t even notice the man beside her pressing her right hand encouragingly. 


	44. chapter 44

Suddenly Judas hears some noises and dazzling light flares up. He lifts his hand before his eyes, and when he moves it down again, a satisfied smirk curls his lip; Asrael and Olivia are coming onto stage, and the angel of death has some difficulties to control the constantly cursing woman, he´s dragging along. Finally he lets go of her, receiving a firm kick on his shin.  
  
"Let it go now, would you?" he snarls at her, and adds some very unholy insults inside his mind.  
  
"You bastard, who do you think you are? Locking me inside a filthy room and dragging me back here without a word! Where`s Judas? What did you do to him? I swear, if you harmed him, you`ll regret that you`ve ever been born."  
  
She steps closer towards Asrael, her green eyes sparkling threateningly.  
  
A mocking sneer flies over Asrael`s face. "You forget, that I`m the angel of death, my dear."  
  
"Angel of death or not," her eyes blink maliciously. "You look like a man, and I`m sure you can be hurt like any other man." She slowly lifts her right knee and Asrael hectically steps backwards in a very awkard movement of selfdefense, causing Judas to chuckle gloatingly.  
  
Immediately Asrael and Olivia turn into his direction staring unbelievingly at the darkhaired man. Asrael`s the first to get back his selfcontrol and makes a step towards Judas, a cruel smirk gliding over his face.  
  
"Oh, you`re still with us, Judas? Well, be welcome to watch the show." He bows mockingly before Judas.  
  
"Judas!" Olivia shouts and runs towards him, but stops short, when Judas turns away, his face as expressionless as a mask.  
  
"What`s wrong?" Olivia looks confused from Judas to Asrael and back again.  
  
But before either of them can answer, there`s more movement on stage. Simon leads Jesus, whose hands are tied behind his back, onto stage and gestures him to sit down in a corner. Looking at Simon Asrael nodds contently and sais with joyful voice: "Perfect, now that we`re all here, we can start."  
  
"Start what? Judas? What`s happening here?" Olivia stares with big eyes at Judas, who turns his head away, avoiding her look, trying to blink away the tears that are shooting to his eyes.  
  
"Jesus? What`s that supposed to mean?" Olivia hurries over to Jesus and kneels down beside him, looking questioningly into his blue eyes. "Why are your hands tied?"  
  
"We don`t want our prisoner to escape, do we?" Asrael sneers.  
  
"Bullshit." Olivia murmurs outraged, fumbles with the ties and frees Jesus hands who gives her a warm smile.  
  
"Jesus, I don`t understand." Jesus just squeezes her hand, an almost hilarious smile covering his face.  
  
"We`re finishing our play properly." Asrael strolls over to Judas. "We really do, don`t we?" He reaches out for Judas and gripping his chin harshly he forces him to look into Olivia`s and Jesus` direction. "They would make such a lovely couple, don`t you agree?" He shrugs, his transparent eyes gleaming with feigned pity. "Too bad, it`ll all be over soon."  
  
"Over?" Olivia stares confused at Judas. "What does he mean?" She gets up and goes over to Judas, who tears himself from Asrael and turns his back on her starting to walk away. "Tell me." Olivia demands. When Judas doesn`t stop, she reaches out for him and grips his hand. "Tell me!" she screams.  
  
Judas hesitates, then he turns around and glares at her. "Let me go!"  
  
"What`s wrong with you? Please, tell me what`s going on?" she looks pleadingly at him.  
  
"I said you should let me be!" Judas barks and turns away from her.  
  
Olivia`s eyes grow big and round and a frown wrinkles her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you, Judas?" she insists, a tone of growing anger in her voice. "I don`t recognize you anymore."  
  
Suddenly Judas swings round and pushes her vehemently against the wall. "You think you know me? You really think you know who I am, what I`m able to do?" Judas laughs bitterly, bringing his blazing eyes close to her face. "You have no idea, my dear." He sniggers manically.  
  
"Judas, please." Olivia`s voice trembles. "Let it go. You frighten me. That`s not like you."  
  
"Oh, my darling, that`s very much like me. I`m the bad guy, did you forget?" Piercing her with dark glowing eyes, he lets his hands roam from her hips over her waist up her arms to her face. "And you," he licks his lips lewdly. "You`re what you`ve always been. A pretty sweet little whore." Smirking at Olivia`s shock frozen facial expression, he presses his lips roughly onto her mouth.  
  
Suddenly two arms are braced against his chest and taken by surprise he tumbles backwards faling to the ground. Gasping for breath Olivia towers over him, her cheeks flushed over by humiliation and anger. "Never try that again, Judas Iscariot!" she hisses.  
  
Looking up at her, his eyes fill with tears. "See, Olivia," he sais quietly, shooting a short glance over to Jesus, before he locks his eyes with hers again. "I always hurt the people I love, and now I even destroy them." He hides his head in his hands, sobbing helplessly.  
  
Immediately Olivia kneels down beside him, takes him in her arms and cradles him softly. "Sht, everything will be alright, everything will be fine."  
  
"Nothing will be alright." Judas presses out between sobs. "I betrayed him."  
  
Olivia stops for a moment, then continues cradling him. "It`s just a play, Judas, just a play."  
  
"No," Judas wrenches himself out of her arms and crawls away from her, where he curls into a little ball. "It`s not a play, He will die." Tears streaming over his face, he looks over to Jesus, who shortly jerks, but then shows a resignative smile.  
  
"You didn`t know, Judas, I know, you didn`t know." He sais quietly.  
  
Judas stares at him unbelievingly, then he shakes his head wildly and screams: "Don`t forgive me, you must not forgive me, please, don`t forgive me, neither of you." His look wander from Jesus over to Olivia who stares thunderstrucked at him.  
  
IVE BEEN LIVING TO SEE YOU DYING TO SEE YOU BUT IT SHOULDN`T BE LIKE THIS THIS WAS UNEXPECTED WHAT DO I DO NOW? COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
She gets up and walks over to Judas to reach out for him, but he crawls away from her; leaning against a column he embraces his knees, while his whole body is shaken by spasm of sobs.  
  
I`VE BEEN VERY HOPEFUL SO FAR NOW FOR THE FIRST TIME I THINK WE`RE GOING WRONG HURRY UP AND TELL ME THIS IS ALL A DREAM OH COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
Olivia kneels before him, and when he doesn`t react, she lifts his chin softly to make him look at her. Turning his face away from the touch of her hands, Jduas gets up staring down on her.  
  
I THINK YOU`VE MADE YOUR POINT NOW  
  
"Please don`t forgive me, Olivia, you must hate me, it`s the only feeling I deserve."  
  
His dark eyes plead with hers; Olivia also gets up "If I only could." She sais quietly, lays her fingers around his neck and pulls him into a gentle kiss, that`s interrupted by Judas shrinking away.  
  
YOU`VE EVEN GONE A BIT TOO FAR TO GET YOUR MESSAGE HOME BEFORE IT GETS TOO FRIGHTNING WE OUGHT TO CALL A HALT SO COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
When Judas turns away and starts walking across stage, she follows him singing with soft voice to him.  
  
I`VE BEEN LIVING TO SEE YOU DYING TO SEE YOU BUT IT SHOULDN`T BE LIKE THIS THIS WAS UNEXPECTED WHAT DO I DO NOW? COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
Judas turns to her, but keeps the distance between them.  
  
I THINK YOU`VE MADE YOUR POINT NOW YOU`VE EVEN GONE A BIT TOO FAR TO GET YOUR MESSAGE HOME BEFORE IT GETS TOO FRIGHTENING WE OUGHT TO CALL A HALT:  
  
Olivia makes a step towards him reaching out for him.  
  
SO COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
Like hypnotized Judas steps towards Olivia and takes her hand.  
  
SO COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE?  
  
He pulls her towards him and embraces her tightly, hiding his head into her hair.  
  
COULD WE START AGAIN PLEASE? 


	45. chapter 45

"What a romantic scene! I`ve almost melted away." Asrael sneers. "Then why am I not scared to finish what we started? What I started, you didn`t start it."  
  
He mocks Jesus, who shoots him a glance of pure hatred. "Let`s finish this."  
  
"Don`t worry, brother, we will."  
  
"Asrael, please wait." Judas detaches from Olivia and steps towards Asrael.  
  
Asrael turns to him slowly raising an eyebrow. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because,..." Judas swallows hard. "It`s not right. We don`t even have a cross, and since you want to finish it properly...."  
  
"I don`t mind." Asrael waves dismissively. "We have to be content with what we have; Simon`s knife will be enough." He gestures at Simon, who stares surprised at the knife in his hand. "Would you be so kind?"  
  
"But," Judas continues, and Asrael turns to him again, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know what, Judas? If I didn`t know you better, I`d say, you try to play for time. Time that is running short for some of us." He shoots Olivia a meaningful glance. "So what is it?"  
  
Judas taughtens his shoulders. "We should finish it really properly, Asrael."  
  
"Yes?" he tilts his head and looks attentively at Judas.  
  
"Don`t you think you should finish this in your human form?"  
  
A surprised smile flies across Asrael`s face and he nodds appreciatingly at Judas. "That`s an excellent idea. I`m glad to see you`ve developed some sense for dramatics at last. There`s hope for you yet."  
  
"Human form? What does that mean?" Olivia stares questioningly at Judas, who squeezes her hand softly without turning his gaze from Asrael`s face.  
  
Suddenly Asrael grows bigger, his long brown hair disappears, and his transparent brown eyes turn into glassy blue.  
  
"Oh my God!" Olivia gasps.  
  
Jesus jumps to his feet. "Annas! I should have known!" he flares furiously at the bald man, who`s sneering at him.  
  
"Yes, it`s me. So," his tone gets businesslike. "Now that we all know who we are, could we maybe get this done?" he looks at Judas. "Any more objections?"  
  
When Judas shakes his head silently, he turns to his blonde assistant. "Simon, it`s your turn."  
  
Simon stares at Annas surprise shining in his dazzling blue eyes. "My turn?" he echoes.  
  
Annas throws his arms into the air sighing deeply. "Yes, your turn. Come on, do it." He demands urgently.  
  
"What? How? Me?" Simon stammers, taking some steps backwards.  
  
"Of course you. You`re my messiah, did you forget?"  
  
"No, but..." Simon looks to Jesus and back to Annas. "I don`t know, if I can do that, Annas." He gulps.  
  
"You better find out very soon." Asrael sais coldly. "Or shall I l choose another messenger?"  
  
"No, no." Simon affirms hastily.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
"Okay." Simon inhales a sharp breath and steps towards Jesus.  
  
"You don´t have to do this, Simon." Jesus sais with soft voice. "Don`t let him make you his accomplice."  
  
"Plunge this bloody knife into his damned martyr`s body, for Gods sake!" Annas roars uncontrolled, his face contorted to a grimace of fury.  
  
Simon stares with round eyes at Annas, then he turns to Jesus. "I`m sorry." He whiqpers.  
  
He makes another step towards Jesus, a determined expression on his face, raises the knife, and quickly throws it through the air. "Hey, Judas, catch!"  
  
Judas jumps catching the knife in the air, before Annas has a chance to react, and quickly cuts the highpriest`s throat. An expression of utmost surprise on his face Annas sinks down to the ground, staring unbelievingly at the audience.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
And while the last sign of life leaves the highpriest`s body, Luzi cries loudly, hiding her head at God`s shoulder. "It`s the hardest thing to sacrifice your own son, but you had no other choice." He whispers caressing her hair.  
  
"Oh my God," Olivia groans. "That`s, he`s, is he dead?"  
  
"I should think so. It was an amazingly precise cut." Simon raises one surprised eyebrow, as he looks appreciatingly at Judas.  
  
"So it`s over?" Olivia looks fearfully up at Judas, who smiles warmly at her and caresses her cheeks tenderly.  
  
"Yes, it`s over." With a relieved sigh he leans in, his lips touching hers softly.  
  
"I wouldn`t bet on it." A cold voice sais, and startled all swing round.  
  
"What? But how?" Judas stares thunderstrucked at the figure, who slowly gets up from the floor and smoothes his clothes.  
  
"That wasn`t nice." Asrael runs his fingers through his thick brown hair down to his throat. "It`s still sore."  
  
"How on earth is that possible? You were dead!" Olivia manages to get out.  
  
Asrael slowly walks towards her. "Well, Annas is dead, and he`ll stay dead. But I`m immortal." A malicious smile appears on his face. "Something that can`t be said about you." He extends his hands and is just about to touch her throat, when Judas slaps his hand with all his might.  
  
Slowly Asrael turns to him, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You know what? My patience is fading - very fast." He steps menacingly closer to him, when a hearty yawn causes him to swing round.  
  
"That`s so boring, Asrael!" Jesus rolls his eyes. "Can we please leave these silly games behind?"  
  
"Boring?" Asrael hurries over to Jesus, his eyes glittering evilly. "Then we should keep you entertained, shouldn`t we?"  
  
"Bla, bla, bla, is all I hear" Jesus shrugs and turns away.  
  
"Look at me!" Asrael barks.  
  
"You`re not a particular pleasant sight, especially with all that foam before your mouth." Jesus shrugs and continues walking away.  
  
Asrael graps his shoulder and swings him round.  
  
"And what are you gonna do now?" Jesus asks a bored tone in his voice.  
  
"What I planned to do: I`ll kill you."  
  
"mmh, yes, I see." Jesus nodds. "But how? Your little I-can-freeze-humans- to-death-just-by-the-touch-of-my-fingertips-tricks don`t work with me, and Judas has still the knife." He smiles patronizingly. "I think you`ve lost."  
  
An unpleasant smile glides over Asrael`s face. "Not yet, dear brother, not yet. The play hasn`t been finished yet."  
  
"But Judas killed you, I mean Annas." Olivia throws in.  
  
"And if this was a comedy, it would suffice." Asrael sais slyly. "But this is a tragedy. You know what that means."  
  
Paling Olivia takes a step backwards, receiving a sarcastical smirk. "Ah, I see, we have an expert here. Would you please explain to them?" he nodds towards Judas, Simon and Jesus, who exchange confused glances.  
  
"Well," Olivia clears her throat. "It´s typical for a tragedy that the hero sacrifices something."  
  
"A really nice way to put it." Asrael chuckles quietly.  
  
"Actually," he turns serious. "the hero or someone who`s close to him dies." He spreads his arms. "Isn`t it great? Whatever happens, I cannot lose. Whoever of you will die, will change history. Cause as I`ve explained to Judas, if someone`s soul dies, the memory of him will be erased from history, what makes his life void, actually it`s as if he never existed. If Jesus dies, his message, the redemption of humanity will be undone. If Simon or Judas die, the memory of them will disappear, and it was Simon`s blind aggression, Judas` betrayal, that made Jesus` martyr-death seem noble, adorable. Without them he would have been just an unimportant leader of some sect. Every hero is just as good as his antagonists are. So you see, you`ve already lost, and worse I can wait, but Olivia`s time`s almost through. And if you don`t want to let her die through your fault, you better choose fast who of you is gonna die. Who wants to be the one? Jesus? Judas? Simon?"  
  
Silence spreads, then Judas steps forwards. "I will."  
  
"Ah good." Asrael smiles widely. "I so hoped it would be you. Will you give me that knife or do you want to do it yourself? You`re used to it after all."  
  
Judas grips the knife more firmly, holds it a few inches from his body away and is stopped by an arm clutching his tightly. "No." Olivia sais imploringly.  
  
"Olivia, you heard it, we have no other choice." Judas smiles sadly at her and runs a finger along her cheek. "Your time is running out."  
  
"No." Olivia repeats more firmly, a little smile stealing onto her lips. "Don`t let him fool you."  
  
"Fool me? What do you mean?" Judas looks questioningly at her.  
  
With a sigh Olivia turns to Asrael. "You think you`ve already won?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow Asrael eyes her suspiciously. "Of course I have."  
  
"No, you haven`t." Olivia smiles selfcontent. "There`s someone who can die without changing history. Someone who hasn`t been there with you in Jerusalem."  
  
"No!" Jesus`s the first to understand. "No, Olivia, that`s not one of the options."  
  
"It`s the only one." Olivia replies quietly.  
  
Judas looks confused from her to Jesus and back again. "What does he mean?"  
  
Olivia smiles at him. "I, I have to die."  
  
Judas eyes widen with shock, then he drags her into his arms, embracing her so tightly as if he wanted to never let her go. "No, no, I don`t let you, Never"  
  
"Judas, please!"  
  
"No. That`s definitely not an option."  
  
Olivia struggling to get free and Judas clasping her even tighter they both lose balance and fall to the ground.  
  
"Judas, let, me go. It has to be done."  
  
"No, I won`t let you die." Judas takes her face in both hands covering it with desperate kisses, and finally lays his cheek against hers, hiding his face in her hair, pressing her tighter to him. "I can`t let you go."  
  
Olivia stops resisting and falls into his embrace, her tears mingling with his. "I don`t want to die." Entangled they lie on the ground, holding each other just sobbing and inhaling the warmth of the other, they have been denied for so long and will miss forever again.  
  
"Oh God, no." Asrael groans. "What a kitschy scene! Could someone please knock me out?"  
  
Suddenly a fist swings out and hits Asrael hard at his chin, sending him flying to the ground. His transparent eyes flung open in unbelieving shock he stares at the blonde figure towering over him.  
  
"I`m glad I could help." Jesus smiles grimly down on him.  
  
"You only could hit me, because you took me by surprise." Asrael slowly gets up, looking daggers at Jesus.  
  
"If you say so. Wanna try your luck?" Jesus keeps his gaze fixed on Asrael.  
  
"You`ll regret this." Asrael bores his transparent brown eyes into Jesus` gleaming blue.  
  
"Drivel is all you ever do." Jesus sais challenging, standing firm on his place, when Asrael starts moving menacingly towards him. In the middle of the movement both suddenly are distracted by a movement seen in the corner of their eyes and simultaneously they turn their heads.  
  
Olivia sits upright and smiles down at Judas, while her tears slowly dry. "It`s time." She sais, and when Judas opens his mouth to contradict, she lays her finger on his lips. "No." She smiles sadly. "But don`t worry, I won`t be lost, only Olivia will be gone, but Mary will come back. Do you think you can put up with her?"  
  
Judas sits upright, a little smile curling his lips. "But you are her, you are Mary."  
  
Oliva sets her arms akimbo, the severity of this gesture being betrayed by the love shining in her eyes. "So you still haven`t understood? I`m Olivia Glenda Carter."  
  
"And I love you both." Judas runs a hand playfully through her hair, smiling warmly. But then his expression change and sadness darkens his face. "But you`ll forget everything that has happened here, will forget about us."  
  
Olivia gulps, blinks away a tear and tries to make her voice sound firm and trusting. "You`ll remind me."  
  
"So it`s decided?" Judas asks hoarsely, tears shooting to his eyes, when he sees Olivia nodd.  
  
"Yes, it is. But don`t worry, everything will be alright."  
  
TRY NOT TO GET WORRIED TRY NOT TO TURN ONTO PROBLEMS THAT UPSET YOU OH DON`T YOU KNOW? EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT; YES EVERYTHING`S FINE AND WE WANT ME TO SLEEP WELL TONIGHT LET THE WORLD TURN WITHOUT ME TONIGHT  
  
Laying his left arm around her body, Judas` right wanders searchingly over the ground, while he keeps his dark eyes locked with her green.  
  
IF WE TRY WE`LL GET BY DON`T FORGET ALL ABOUT US TONIGHT  
  
Pulling her closer to him, he stabs her, stabilizing her body, that`s thrown backwards by the physical pain.  
  
SLEEP AND I SHALL SOOTHE YOU CALM YOU AND  
  
He stops, choken by dry sobs, and shaken by spasms Olivia continues, never taking her eyes from him, as if she tried to take his image with her.  
  
OH YOU`LL FEEL EVERYTHING`S ALRIGHT; YES EVERYTHING`S FINE  
  
When her voice dies away, Judas holds her trembling body close to his chest, cradling her in his arms as tears stream along his cheeks.  
  
CLOSE YOUR EYES CLOSE YOUR EYES AND RELAX THINK OF NOTHING TONIGHT  
  
Finally the spasms die down and her body becomes motionless in his arms. Judas sobs loudly and then slowly lays her body onto the ground, leaning over her and kissing her cool lips softly.  
  
"Everything will be alright, yes everything will be fine." He whispers with trembling voice. "You promised." He looks down onto the dead woman, chin-length lightbrown hair framing a pale expressionless face, her green eyes closed to never open again. "Why does nothing happen?" Judas looks up at Asrael. "Why doesn`t she awake? She must awake!"  
  
A cruel smirk curls Asrael`s lips. "Dead people usually don`t awake, well, except they are angels like me of course."  
  
"You must awake, do you hear me?" Judas turns to Olivia again. "You still have an afterlife to live. Please, don`t let me alone. Awake! Please awake!" His voice breaks, as sobs shake his body again.  
  
"Come on, Judas." Jesus steps closer, laying his hand on the darkhaired man´s shoulder. "She`s dead. We never knew if it would work. We didn`t know." Tears are gleaming in his blue eyes, and his lip quivers. "We´ve lost her both."  
  
Judas stares up at him, but before he can reply, a slight noise makes him swing round again. "Judas!" The woman on the ground opens up her brown eyes, a surprised and happy smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Mary!" Judas takes her in his arms, touching her face, running his fingers through her hair, as if he didn`t believe she was true.  
  
"Yes," Mary`s smile deepens. "We won, Judas, we actually won!" she shouts with joy and wraps her arms around his neck, enjoying the blissful surprise that`s painted on his face.  
  
"You remember? You really remember?" he shouts unbelievingly.  
  
Instead of an answer Mary pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asrael suddenly screams his eyes glittering dangerously. "She remembers? She can`t remember! How can she remember?"  
  
"Because I want her to." Suddenly a thundering voice resounds so powerfully that all including Asrael instinctively cover their ears.  
  
"So I think the play is ended properly, don`t you agree? Asrael I`m talking to YOU!" God steps onto stage extending a finger at Asrael, who nodds fearfully, going slowly backwards.  
  
The Almighty lets his look roam over the people on stage, and stops short at Simon`s sight, who turns as pale as a shroud. "Simon! You`re a refractory child, stubborn, aggressive, impulsive and careless. You haven`t learned NOTHING In the last 2000 years, even though," he adds with softer voice. "I see that you have a good heart after all."  
  
He turns to his sons, who move closer together. "And you, you`re both pampered and spoiled brats."  
  
"But Dad, Asrael maybe, but I..." Jesus tries to contradict, but is cut short by an imperious gesture.  
  
"You are a big disappointment, Jesus Caspar Melchior Balthasar Christ!" God thunders outraged. "You never lived after the message you preached. Do you think I didn`t know about the tricks you played on Judas and Mary? Do you think I didn`t see how you manipulated and betrayed, how you abused your powers and how sought the highest possible glory by dying a ridiculous martyr`s death?"  
  
"But Dad, it was your idea." Jesus complains weakly.  
  
"You made your own choices, as everyone does. I said you should spread my message, I never said you should outrage the Romans so much they would nail you on a cross."  
  
"Well, everyone has a talent." Asrael smirks and regrets having said anything, for now God focuses on him.  
  
"And you, my oldest son," he shakes his head sadly. "I must admit I did many things wrong." He shoots Luzi a short glance. "You would have needed a father, but I am here now, and I`ll take care of you that you`ll learn how to deal with people, how to respect life and not play around." He lets his divine look roam over Simon, Jesus and Asrael. "You three will go down to earth again and learn what it means to be human, and I really hope next time we meet you`ll have learned something about love and respect for others."  
  
While Jesus looks rather resignated and Simon beams happily at God, Asrael`s high scream pierces the air. "NOOOOOOO! You can`t do it." He looks pleadingly at Luzi. "Mom, please, I can`t go down to earth, I`m no human, I`m an angel for Gods sake."  
  
Luzi shakes her head sadly. "You heard your father, Asrael."  
  
"You will go down again, and that`s it!" God affirms and clapping his hands Asrael, Jesus and Simon are gone.  
  
Hearing someone clear his throat God turns around and a benevolent smile covers his face when his eyes fall upon Judas and Mary.  
  
"What`ll happen to us?" Judas asks fearfully.  
  
A frown grows on God`s forehead. "What do you mean?" "after all I`m damned for all time."  
  
"I wonder who told you this. I never damned you. You all did your choices. Of course you could have abstained from betraying my son," God smirks seeing Judas shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "But I know your motivation was good, and how it`s turned out," he sighs deeply. "Jesus has to carry more fault than you do."  
  
"So we can stay together?" Mary asks holding her breath.  
  
"Of course you can." God nodds.  
  
Judas and Mary exchange a glance and start smiling. "May we ask you a favour then?" Mary asks and God looks questioningly at them.  
  
"Could you maybe send us back to earth,t oo?"  
  
A big grin flies across God`s face. "If you want, you may. But I can`t guarantee, that you`ll be together."  
  
Judas beams lovingly at Mary. "We`ll find a way somehow." "Please let us reincarnate again." Mary begs, and God nodds smiling.  
  
"But you already have." He claps in his hands and everything turns dark.  
  
"She´s awaking, see, she`s awaking."  
  
"That`d be better for her."  
  
Slowly the haze dissolves and Olivia carefully opens up her eyes, looking directly into two blue eyes, who look concerned at her.  
  
"Jesus?" She asks surprised, and is embraced stormily.  
  
"Not as far as I know. You can call me Stephen." The familiar voice laughs.  
  
"Oh baby, I thought I had lost you. You were dead for a few moments."  
  
"Well, I`m back, am I not? Stephen, I had a really crazy dream."  
  
"We`re worrying and she`s dreaming. Is she always that way, Steph?"  
  
A melodious voice sais ironically, causing Stephen to swing round. "Don`t call me like this! And don`t make fun of her." He sighs and turns to Olivia again. "I have to, want to introduce you to the black sheep of my family." He gets up and following his outstretched arm with her eyes, Olivia`s look falls upon a tall man, dressed in a faded black leatherjacket, who leans at the doorframe with crossed arms, an ironical smirk playing around the corner of his lips, while two dark eyes sparcle amused at her..  
  
"This is my brother Jerry." 


End file.
